Rock and Roll Music
by eskie02
Summary: My name is Destiny or Des for short with Ringo as my best friend at school. I soon make new a make new friend and start to have feelings for him, now along with friends one get's enemies. What will happen in this Beatles story. PS this not the 60s.
1. Chapter 1

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 1**

**Destiny**

**A Beatles Fanfic (made up)**

**Different year not the 60's**

I ran as fast as could I needed to get the hell out of there, I could feel my heart beating against my chest. As I was running I could hear someone closing in on me from behind then a silhouette stepped in front of me, it was a man I could not see his face just darkness but I knew who it was and I feared him...

"Destiny get your ass up!" my father yelled from down stairs

My eyes snapped open I sat up in my bed looked at the clock it read 6:00 am, I yawned and slowly got out of bed. Okay introductions my name is Destiny or Des for short Michelle Evans and I'm 17 years old I was what you called stunning, I had long dark brown hair with a cream paech color skin and deep blue eyes. My mother died when I was younger and now it just me and my dad and his "Girlfriends". I walked to the bathroom to take a shower, after I got dressed and went down stairs to grab a quick bite to eat.

I was greeted with a "Morning Des," from my dad's new girlfriend

"It's Destiny to only my friends call me Des," I tell her giving her a disgusted look

"Hey you be nice to her," my dad scolded from behind his newspaper

I just shrug "Whatever," I reply

My dad put his paper down stood up nostrils flaring as he walks towards me hand raised when the doorbell rang, "Sorry Pops that's my ride," I say and walk out but not before grabbing my pop tart first.

I opened the door to see my best friend Richard Starkey standing there "Hello Ringo," I said, everyone called him that never by his real name. I was grateful to have him as a friend he was really understanding and always there for me when I needed him the most. We had been friends since I was about six years old, he was like a big brother to me and I loved him for that.

"Hiya Des," he said smiling

"Breakfast?" I asked holding out a pop tart

"Thanks," he laughed and took one

We walked to his car a red Mini Coop "God I hate my father," I sighed getting in the car

"Why what did he do now?" he asked closing the car door

"He was about to hit right before you got there," I told him

"You should turn him in," he said

I could tell he was concerned "You know I can't do that," I sighed

"Yeah I know," he said placing a hand on mine

"They would take me away from here and I would lose you as a friend,"

"I would not let that happen," he said

"Yeah well I'll be fine," I told him trying to reassure him

"Okay," he said starting his car and driving away

"Do you mind if I put on some tunes?" I asked

"No go ahead," he replied

I turned on the radio and was searching stations when I came to The Runaways Cherry Bomb it was an okay song better than talk radio. I started bouncing my head to the beat and sang...

_"Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb..."_

Ringo looked over at me I could tell he wanted to laugh "Shut it!" I snapped

"Aw come on Des where is the fun in that," he joked

I rolled my eyes "What would I do without you?" I asked him

"Live a very boring life," he replied with a smile

At school we said our goodbyes until lunch which sucked because I did not have anything in common with anyone they were all gaga over Lady Gaga or Taylor Swift "Yuck!" I said at the thought of either them.

"Well if it isn't little Evans,"

I turned to see Amanda Stuwart and her gang of girls stand by the lockers "Sod off," I said down low

"Hows things going at home?" she asked with a forgive me but a "BITCHY" smile on her face

I did not answer her but continued to walk down the hall "Hey Evans I'm glad you don't have a mom," she called

That was it I turned back and walked up to her "You shut up about my mom!" I snapped

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked her black haired friend

"I'll go see the headmaster," I said

"Now I'm really scared," she said with a stupid smirk

I shook my head and walked to class "I hate her," I said right before I opened the door, once inside I found my seat. As I sat there I could here the girls in my class giggling "Oh great now now what did I do" I asked myself but then I heard one of them say "Did you see that new guy he's so dreamy,"

Mr. Marpole stood up "We will be getting a new student who would like to get him?" he asked and no sooner were his words out of his mouth but a sea of hands were now raised. He looked around "Ah yes how about you Ms Evans," he said pointing to me.

I looked at him "But sir I did not have my hand raised," I said

"Now now don't back talk me," he said

I walked out of the class "Stupid Mr. Marpole," I said "why did he have to choose me?" I was outside of Headmaster Barton's office, I knocked on it "Come in," he called so I did.

"Hello Ms Evans what can I do for you?" he asked

"I was sent to pick up the new student," I told him

"Ah yes he's in with Mrs. Bailey he'll be right out," he said " why don't you take a seat."

"Yes sir," I said doing what I was told.

I guess I should be happy Mr. Marpole picked me now I did have to read my speach first which he always made me. The door opened and Mrs. Bailey entered with a boy following close behind I took good look at him, he had a baby face, dark brown hair and doe shaped eyes. Mrs. Bailey went over to Mr. Barton and handed him a paper then left. Mr. Barton looked at me "Okay Evans he's all yours," he said with a smile.

The boy looked at me "Hi I'm Paul," he said holding out his hand for me to shake

"Destiny or Des," I replied as I took his hand

He smiled "Destiny huh I like that,"

I blushed when he said after all he was charming, when we got back to class Paul sat next to me and I could tell the other girls were jealous.

At luch I invited Paul to eat with Ringo and I he said "Okay,"

"Des over here!" Ringo called from a table once I had my food

"Come on Paul," I said leading the way

"Who's this?" Ringo asked

"This Paul he's new and I'm his tour guide for the day," I explained

"Well then nice to meet you Paul," he said shaking his hand

I was happy Ringo seemed to like him that meant he was alright "So Paul what do you like to for fun?" I asked

"I like playing guitar," he replied with smile that could make someone melt

"I play drums," said Ringo "and Des plays guitar to and sometimes we play together."

"Oh please she can't play," came a voice from behind us

"What do you want Amanda?" Ringo asked.

"Nothing from you," she replied with a dirty look then turned to Paul "Hi I'm Amanda Stuwart,"

"Um hi," he said

"Oops," she said dropping something so she could bed down in front of him and she was wearing a mini skirt with no underwear. When she walkwed away she blew a kiss back to him, I shook my head "Slut" I thought.

After school Ringo and I asked Paul if he wanted to get a malt shake "Sure," he said.

"Do you like Lady Gaga?" I asked Paul

"No," he replied

"Good then your cool," I said smiling

"Gee thanks," he said starting to smile as well.

**At the Malt Shop...**

We ordered our shakes and even got an order of fries to share, it fun hanging out with them well it always fun hanging with Rings but now we had a new friend.

"This place is great," Paul said smiling "I mean it's like steping back in time,"

"Yeah tell me about it," Ringo said

"They even have an old jukebox," I said

"Really where?" Paul asked

"Here I'll show you," I said quickly standing up and grabbing his hand to pull him into the dance room "right here,"

"Wow," he said then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter "what will it be miss?" he asked

"Well how about Elvis?" I suggested

"The King I like your style," he said "how about All Shook Up?"

"Sure," I said

"Would you care to dance?" he asked holding out his arm for me

I smiled and grabbed hold of it and without noticing Ringo had come in and was now grinning and stupid grin.

When I got home my father was waiting for me "Where the HELL have you been?" he asked

"I was just out with some friends," I replied

"WELL WHERE'S MY DINNER?" he shouted

"Here I'll go make it fast," I said and started to go past him but he stopped me

"Wait," he said more calm "I sorry you need your friends we'll just get take out," he said so I ordered chinese food my favorite.

That night I did not know why but I kept thinking about him, his smile, his eyes and his voice I smiled into my pillow as I drifted off to sleep...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles and this story does not go by the history of The Beatles it just made up for fun...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 2**

**The morning:**

I was waiting for Rings to come pick me up for school but he was late which was not like him he was always on time. I sighed and looked at my watch when I heard his car pull up, I grabbed my stuff and walked to it ready to yell at him.

"Lo' Des," Paul said greeting me with a smile

I stopped in my tracks so Ringo went to go pick him up so I guess I'll forgive him then "Hi," I replied before turning to Ringo "your late," I scolded

"It's not my fault this guy takes forever," he said pointing at Paul

"That's not true," Paul said in defense

"Sure," I teased

"Not you to see what ya did Rings you've turned her against me," Paul joked covering his face causing me to giggle.

"Come luv," Ringo said "we're going to be late,"

I smiled and got in but little did I know someone had been watching us. When we got to school Paul and I walked to class "Hey you cutie why are you hanging with **that**"Amanda said pointing at me "when you could be with us?"

I wanted so much to go over there and slap her but I knew would get in trouble because her father was a very powerful man with the school. "Well maybe I want to be with her," Paul said

"You got to be kidding her," she laughed

"Yeah her," he said coolly

"Whatever," she said and walked away

"Thanks," I said down low

"Hey I thought we were friends and my father always told me we should stand up for someone being kicked when they are down," he said

I smiled and asked "Do you always talk so much?"

"Yes," he joked.

At lunch Ringo was talking about some new guy named John something he did not remember his last name and how cool he was, so in fact that he invited Ringo to a party Saturday and told him he could bring some friends.

"So anyways do you two want to go?" he asked

Paul and I looked at each other and smiled "Sure!" we said together

"Wow! An 18 year old party!" I said all excited.

After school Paul and I were on our own getting home because Ringo left early for a doctor appointment. Paul said he would walk me so I let him it sure beat walking alone. On our walk home we learned a lot about each other like how we both lost our moms to the same sickness.

"It's just so hard sometimes," I said stopping I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes

"Yeah I know it is but we have to strong," he said placing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him.

We walked like that rest of the way to my house "Want to come in for a drink?" I asked

"Okay," he said

Inside I grabbed a couple of glassed and poured some Pepsi for us "Here ya go," I said giving him a glass

"Thanks," he smiled

"Come on," I said

"Where are we going? he asked

"My room," I told him as we went up stairs "okay this it,"

He stepped in looked around and then sat down at my desk "Nice and cozy," he said

"Yeah anyway this is my baby," I said pointing to the acoustic guitar sitting in the corner

"May I?" he asked I nodded and he reached over picked it up and started to strum it "how well do you play?"

"Well I can play Time of your Life," I said

"Would you play it for me?"

"Um.. Sure," I said taking my guitar then stared to strum it...

Once I had the rhythm I closed my eyes and started to sing...

_**Another turning point;**_

_**a fork stuck in the road.**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist;**_

_**directs you where to go.**_

_**So make the best of this test**_

_**and don't ask why.**_

_**It's not a question**_

_**but a lesson learned in time.**_

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**but in the end it's right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**So take the photographs**_

_**and still frames in your mind.**_

_**Hang it on a shelf**_

_**In good health and good time.**_

_**Tattoos of memories**_

_**and dead skin on trial.**_

_**For what it's worth,**_

_**it was worth all the while.**_

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**but in the end it's right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life...**_

I opened my eyes back up and saw that he was smiling "What?" I asked

"That was great you really do have talent," he told me

"Yeah well tell that to my father he said it's waste of time," I said with sigh

He lean in and was about to say something when the front door slammed "Shit!" I said "that's my dad and if he finds a guy in my room he'll flip,"

"DES I'M HOME!" he shouted

I ran to my door opened it and called down to him "I'll be right down dad!" then I turned back to Paul "alright you'll have to climb out the widow,"

He looked at me for a second then nodded, I walked with him over to the window "Okay see ya tomorrow Des," he said

"Yeah see ya," I said "okay got to go," with that said I rushed downstairs to join my father.

"What are they doing here?" I asked when I entered the living room to find dad's good for nothing beer drinking buddies standing there.

"For dinner," he said

"Right," I said and walked out to the kitchen and into the freezer pulled out a lasagna and placed in the oven.

I walked back upstairs to find Paul still there "What's wrong? I asked him

"What if they see me," he said

"You know what I have nothing to hide come on," I said grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs "besides dad's to drunk to notice you and I'll sneak you out the backdoor,"

We were almost to the door when "Hey Des who's this?" my dad asked walking over to the refrigerator to get another beer

"Oh just a friend from school daddy," I said

"Well why don't you stay for dinner boy," he said

"I really must be going but," Paul started to say but my father interrupted him

"Stay,"

I felt like melting my father was drunk and was telling my friend that he has to stay God could my life get any worst. "Come boy," my father said grabbing Paul by the arm and was leading him away like he was a was served and those men ate like pigs they did not care if it was hot as long as they had a beer to cool it off, I hung my head I could tell Paul was uncomfortable I mean was so I knew he was too.

"Come on boys let's go play cards," my father said standing up and patting his belly "you coming boy?"

"No I think I'll help out here," Paul said

"Listen boy that job is for women only," he said

Paul looked at me "Yeah well I going to help her,"

My father just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Paul helped me with the dishes while singing Elvis and Buddy Holly tunes all in all it fun.

The next evening I was wearing a black plaid strap skirt with a pair of jeans under it and low heeled boots. "Wow you look nice," Ringo said when I answered the door

I smiled "Thanks," I replied

Ringo held out his arm for me to take "Your so sweet Rings," I teased

"I know," he said playfully

"Where's Paul?" I asked

"Mr. Perfectionist was not ready yet so we have to go back for him," Ringo said rolling his eyes

"Stop it that's mean," I said slapping him gentle on the shoulder

"Paul your worst then a woman," I teased when he got in the car "and I should know because I'm one,"

"Gee what is this pick on Paulie night," he asked playfully

"Yes!" Ringo and I said together

We pulled up outside a club for kids under 21, Ringo dropped us off and went to park his car "Well this is it," I sighed

Paul looked over at me smiling "You okay Des?"

I nodded "Fine,"

"Okay gang let's go," Ringo said coming up behind us.

As soon as we stepped in the club guess what came on yep Lady Gaga "Come Des dance with me," Ringo said taking my hand and leading out to the floor.

"But Rings you know how I feel about her," I whispered

"Just for tonight," he said pulling my close

When the song was finished I went rejoined Paul who was by the juice bar while Ringo went to find John.

"Having fun?" Paul asked once I took a seat.

"Please the only thing good about her is that her music has a good dance beat," I said,

Paul started laugh "I guess that's true,"

I ordered a juice gulped it down "That's it," I said getting up and marched over to the deejay.

"Hi could you play something else besides Gaga?" I asked,

He looked at me like I was crazy "Like what kid? he asked

"Do you have Elvis?"

"Elvis...? Listen kid nobody want's to listen to oldies," he smirked

"Well what about Cherry Bomb?"

He sighed and shook his "Fine if you just leave me alone,"

I smiled and said "Thanks," then rushed back to Paul who was still sitting where I left him watching the others dance. The music started up "Come on dance with me," I said holding out my hand for him.

"Alright," he said jumping up

Ringo was on his way back with John when we rushed past him, Ringo shook his head "What is it with this girl and this song?" he asked himself. I did not know what came over me I felt wild all of a sudden and I wanted to dance close I mean really close. The whole time we danced I was mumbling the words to the song until I could not hold it in anymore and I accidentally blurted out **"Have ya, grab ya til your sore!" **

I grabbed my mouth and ran out of the club oh God how could I say that, I just wanted to die..."I'm so stupid," I said

"Your not stupid," came a voice from behind me

"Paul I'm so sorry," I tried to explain

"Hey it's okay I know it was just the lyrics from the song no bigger," he said smiling

"Really," I said feeling a little better

"Yeah so come on let's get back inside," he said holding out his arm for me, I nodded took and walked in.

It was our first time meeting John Lennon and already I was thinking "Ass" because all he did was tease Paul and me about what before...

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own The Beatles...Sorry for any typos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 3**

**A Few weeks later...**

"Oh come off we're to old for trick or treating," Ringo was telling John who was leaning against his locker shaking his head, when Paul and I walked up.

"So what," John snapped

"What's up?" I asked almost afraid to

Ringo turned to me "Des will you please tell this buffoon we are to old for tick or treating,"

I opened my mouth to answer him but cut cut me off "No will please tell shorty here," he stopped and ruffed up Ringo's hair "that we still can,"

"Shorty!" snapped Ringo "now listen here Lennon don't insult my height,"

"Ooh the last name bit scary," John mocked as he waved his arms in the air.

Ringo frowned "You can be such an arse sometimes,"

John grinned and said proudly "And don't you forget it,"

I looked over at Paul who was holding back a grin "Well anyway you two we just wanted to know if wanted to go to a carnival on Halloween?" I asked

John's eyes lit up "A carnival...? With rides...?"

"Yep and loads of candy," Paul added

Ringo looked at us "Where is going to be?" he asked

"Right here at school," I told him

"Really then it's going to be lame," John said folding his arms

"Come on we'll show you," I said

"Okay but if your wrong," John said as he followed

We walked out to the field where they were setting up the rides for next night "Wow you guys were right," John said happily.

"Costumes only," Ringo said reading the sign

"This is going to be great," John said rubbing his hands together as an devilish grin formed across his face.

**The next night...**

My dad drove me to school even though I told him Rings could pick me up but said "No," and that was that.

"Pick you up later," he said as I got out of the car

As I was making my way to the field a pair of arms grabbed me from behind, I let out a scream as a flash of light blinded me.

"Let me drink your blood," the person said in my ear

That voice I knew that voice "Ringo you almost gave me a heart attack!" I snapped

He released me then started to laugh "Did you get?" he asked

"Sure did you should see the look on her face," Paul said walking over with a camera in hand

My face turned hot "You two ooh I should hurt you for that," I said stomping the ground with one foot

"Hey luv don't blame us for Halloween," Ringo said smiling

"Fine just because it's Halloween I forgive you two," I said returning the smile "where's John?"

Paul shrugged "Dunno,"

"Great vampire costume Rings," I said taking notice to what he was wearing

"Thanks but for tonight it's Count Starkula," he said flashing his fake fangs

I giggle then turned to Paul "What are you supposed to be?" I asked

"Charming," he replied

I almost blurted out you already are but caught myself just in time "That's sweet to bad it's not true," I teased

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Oh nothing," I said stepping back playfully

"Come on you two the party has already started," Ringo said pushing outside the door.

"Wow!" I breathed

It was all decked out okay picture this a huge dancing stage with disco lights, loud pumping music or and the rides it was all so fun. My favorite part of the evening was when the werewolf that was stalking people was caught and de-masked in front of everyone, poor John got a week's worth of detention for that one but all in all it was a great night.

xoxoxoxo

Classes went by fast as we buckled down with Christmas and New Year right around the corner. A couple days before winter hoilday it was snowing which made my happy until Ringo informed me with some bad news.

"So your going away for the holidays," I said sadly "but always spend them together."

"I know," he said wrapping his arms around me

"Why?" I asked placing my head on his chest

"Me mum said and I quote I don't want to spend the Holidays in the bloody cold," he said changing his voice to a very bad impression of his mum to try and cheer me up.

It worked because I giggled "Ah it's working," he said happily

"I'm going to miss you," I said lifting my head to look him in the eyes

"Yeah I'm going to miss you too," he said reaching out and brushing a piece of my hair away from my face.

Ringo and I said our goodbyes until after the New Year "Okay see ya guys next year," he said waving to Paul and I as the cab took them to the airport. My heart sank as I watched the cab get smaller and smaller by the second.

Paul knew I was upset "Don't worry it will go by fast," he said trying to cheer me up

I smiled at his attempt and wiped a tear from my eye "Your right," I said

"Come on let's get you home," he said

"Hey Paul do think the plane with be alright with this snow on the ground?" I asked

"They've deiced the runway already it's safe," he said

As we were walking through a field Paul stopped and bent down "Hey Des," he said

"What?" I asked turning to him

"Think fast," he said tossing a snow ball and hitting me in the arm

"That's it!" I said grabbing some snow in my hands but before I had a chance to throw them he pelted me with two more.

"Oh your dead!" I shouted playfully

"Yeah well you have to catch me first," he said taking off

"Oh I can and I will," I said chasing after him

I chased him all over that damn field and just when I thought I got got him he would dodge it.

"Fine I give up," I said all out of breath and collapsing on the ground to make a snow angel.

Paul walked over smiling "Come on," he said pulling me to my feet

"Where are we going?" I asked

"There," he said pointing to a hill where a boy was playing on his sled

"For what?"

"You there boy much for that there sled?" asked the boy

The boy looked at the sled then at Paul and got a smile "Ten dollars," he said

"Ten you drive a hard bargain but all I have is a twenty would this be fine,?"

"Sure!" the boy said happily as he grabbed the money and ran.

"Now what?" I asked

"Now we ride," he answered with

"Ride..? With you?"

"You could always go alone," he said "unless you are...oh let's say... scared..,"

"I'm not scared," I said taking the sled from him and placing it on the ground "see,"

"So what are you waiting for?" he asked seeing that I was still sitting there

"I'm going," I called back as I shoved froward and away I went, the wind blew my hair as I flew down the hill lauging all the way. When the sled stopped I walked back to the top it was Paul's turned "Be careful Paulie," I teased.

"Okay," he said coming back up "let's try it together,"

"If we die I'm blaming you," I said

"We're not doing to die trust me," he said holding out his hand to help to sit and once I was he got on behind me wrapped his arms around me "okay ready?"

"Yes," I said

He pushed off and down we went smooth until we hit a bump and tossed from the sled, we landed in a pile he was on top of me.

"Des are you alright?" he asked

I started to laugh "Yes fine but your squishing me,"

"Oh good I mean sorry," he said quickly getting off of me and sitting up

I sat up next to him we were so close our lips almost touching eyes locked in with each other when I reached down grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed in his face.

"See told ya I'd get ya," I giggled

He looked shocked "You cheated,"

"How?"

"You said you gave up,"

"I can't believe you fell for it," I teased.

He shook his head "I knew it all along," he said

"Oh okay," I replied...

He walked me home "See ya later," he said when we got to my door

"Yeah see ya," I said

"Hey Des wait," he said

"What is it?" I asked turning back to him

He walked over and hugged me so I hugged him back...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock And Roll Music**

**Chapter 4**

It was the day before Christmas Eve I was shopping for Christmas dinner and believe me the store was a mad house but that did not stop me I had to hurry because tonight was the big Christmas concert in the park and wanted to go. I squeezed through the packed aisles grabbing what was on my list as I went by. When I got to the cook and serve chocolate pudding there was only one left, I reached for it then out of the corner of my eye I saw another hand grab it.

"Hey!" I said turning the woman who took it "I saw that first,"

"Sorry I it got first luv," said the woman and walked away

I made a face and grabbed an instant pudding instead "I hope he doesn't mind," I sighed

Waiting in line for the checkout was "hell" it seemed like forever until I was free from that place now I could sigh a relief. My hands full of bags as I made my way to the bus stop, there I sat for twenty or so minutes waiting for that "damn" bus in the cold. I was happy when it pulled up and I could feel the heat dance across my face from inside, I stepped on it pulled out some change and paid the man as I turned to find a seat the bus took off I slipped backwards.

"Be careful," I heard a guys voice say as he reached out to stop me from falling

"Thanks," I breathed placing my bags under the seat then sat down.

I looked over at the guy who just helped me "Hi," he said smiling and holding out his hand "my name's George"

"Destiny," I said firmly as I grabbed his hand

I talked with him the whole ride home and when my stop came up he helped me get off the bus in one piece "Thanks again," told him

"It was nothing," he said shyly I waved as the bus pulled away.

Once I was home I quickly put everything away then placed my father's dinner in the microwave left him a note telling him where I was and that I would be back later. I rushed upstairs changed fast into warmer clothes and boots grabbed my coat then left. I was happy Paul said he would go with me so I did not have to go alone, my cheeks always seemed to go warmer when I thought about him.

I walked up to his door and knocked he opened it "Hey ready to go?" I asked

"Yes I just have to grab my coat," he said as he reached for it "let's go,"

The park was decorated with sparkling lights, free food and drinks but my favorite was the giant tree in the center of the park all lit up.

"I'm going to get some warm cider want some?" Paul asked

"Sure," I said

After we got our cider we made our way into the building where we could take our time drinking it without it getting cold. We sat inside watching people inside making homemade gifts for there loved ones.

"Let's do it," Paul suddenly said

"What?" I asked smiling

"Make something,"

"You can I'll wait here," I told him

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah I sure," I sighed

I watched as he walked down to the crafts when the singer stepped out on the stage and started to sing Christmas songs. When she sang "O Come All Ye Faithful" wonderful I rocked back and forth to song remembering when my mother would sing that song to me, "Oh God I miss her," said down low so no one could hear me. I stood in the doorway looking over at the tree when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, "Let's go by the tree," he whispered. We stepped forward his arms still wrapped around me keeping me warm as we made our way over to the tree.

_**( Imagine that O Holy Night is being sang in the background)... **_

"Here," he said holding out a paper bag "I made this for you. "

I smiled "You didn't have to,"

"I wanted to," he said smiling

I opened the bag reached in and pulled out a homemade scarf "Here let me help you," he said taking the scarf and wrapping it around my neck softly "there all warm."

_**(The climax of the song)...**_

Paul leaned in I knew what was going to happen next and trust me I wanted it so I leaned forward and our lips met. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me so tender.

Later as we were making our way home I stopped and said "I want some ice cream,"

"Well okay but if you complain 'bout being cold after wards," he said

We ordered a vanilla sundae with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top to share, I started to giggle when he dripped some on himself.

"I'm so glad I amuse you," he joked as he cleaned it

"Paul," I said as we walked down the street "you were right now I'm cold,"

"See I told you," he replied

I started to shiver "Here," he said pulling me close so that his body heat would warm me up, we walked like until I got home.

"Good night," he said once I was by the door

"Night," I replied "thanks for the gift,"

"Your welcome," he said smiling

I kissed my two fingers then placed them on his lips "See ya soon," I said

"Will you come for dinner tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure what time," I replied

"Five dad has the night shift tomorrow," he said then he gave me a goodnight on the cheek "tomorrow don't forget,"

"Would not miss it for the world," I said waving goodbye then walked inside and went upstairs to go to bed. Our kiss early replayed over and over in my head as I tossed and turned all night, it was so tender and his taste was sweet like honey.

The next day my father kept looking at me weird and following me everywhere, he was really starting to creep me out. I locked myself in my room so I could get ready, I was going to wear my red and white dress with my new white heels now all I need was dad to drive me there.

"Dad," I said walking downstairs and into the living room where he was sitting smoking a cigarette

"Where are you going?" he asked as he looked up at me all dressed up.

"Could you ran me over to my friends house?" I asked

"GODDAMMIT!" he snapped as he quickly put his cigarette out then stood up and started to walk towards me

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOU TO YOUR FRIENDS!" he shouted getting in my face, I felt scared I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Then he did something he never did before he tried to press his lips against mine but I pushed him back "What are you doing?" I cried

"Ah come on what does that boy have that I don't?" he asked still trying to kiss me.

"Your my father!" I yelled as I held him back

He raised his hand brought it back then slapped me hard across the face, so hard in fact I lost my balance and fell and hit my head on the coffee table. I felt dizzy and like I wanted to blackout but I had to stay awake. My father laughed as he flipped me over "Come on darling," he said lifting me up and started to kiss my neck.

"GET OFF!" I shouted then with all my energy I brought my knee up into his groin hard, he gasped then collapsed into a pile on the ground. I quickly ran upstairs locked the door and then I broke down crying thinking "father's are not supposed to do that." As the night went on I could hear him down there calling me every name in the book then it got quit and I knew he was pasted out now was my chance to get away. I changed out of my dress and heels fast and just to safe I climbed out my window which was not a good idea do in the winter as I lost my balance and slid off the roof and into the rose bushes. I got to my feet and ran as fast as my legs would carry me just like in my dream I had to get away, I ran all the to Paul's house.

I knocked until he came to the door "Who is it?" he asked from inside

"Paul it's me," I said

"Des...? Why did you blow off dinner?" he asked in a hurt voice

"Open up please I sorry," I cried

"What happened to you?" he asked when he opened the door seeing that my face had small cuts and a red mark on it

"I fell," I lied

Paul let me in locked the door then ushered me to the bathroom where he cleaned up my cuts "Thanks," I sobbed "I'm so sorry about dinner."

"That's okay you look like you had a bad night," he said

"Paul can I stay over?" I asked he looked at me I knew he could tell something was wrong me but he nodded "Sure now let's find something for you change into,"

He lead me up to his room where he found some clothes I could where then he pointed me to the bathroom where I changed. We sat down to watch some tv "Now tell me what's up," he said

"It's my father he tried to kiss me," I said "and when I refused to let him he hit me and I fell," when I was finished I started to cry

"Shh.. It's going to be okay I won't let him hurt you," he said pulling me close to him "your safe now."

I cried until I had no more tears "I'm tired," I said

"Okay," he said and walked me upstairs "you can have my bed if you want,"

"Thanks," I whispered

He smiled and turned to walk away "Wait," I said

"What is it?" he asked turning back to me

"Stay with me please," I begged he nodded and laid down beside me

"I'm scared," I whispered

"Here," he said pulling me close to him and wrapping his around me, now I felt safe and I fell asleep...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 5**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I realized it was all a bad dream for I had awoken in my room not Paul's. When I went down stairs my father was gone but he had left a note telling me he was out and would not be back till tomorrow. I poured myself a bowl of cereal then just as I sat down to eat it my phone rang

"Hello,"

"Des it's Paul"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice "What's up" I replied trying to play it cool

"Are you still coming by tonight for dinner dad wants to know?" he asked

I smiled I was glad I did not miss it "Yes of course see ya later,"

"Great see ya," he replied

When I hung the phone it hit me I had to get him a gift yet how could I forget about Paul he was my friend after all. After breakfast I rushed to the mall and man that was packed with "last minute" shoppers but I was on a mission. I ended up getting him a nice leather guitar strap with a design on it. As I was making to the exit a dress in a shop window stopped me in my tracks, it was pretty and green now I had to have it. So now forty dollars later I made my way out of the mall with gift and dress in hand but I was happy. At home I wrapped his gift in some nice blue foil wrapping paper and to top it off a homemade bow now it was my turn to get ready.

**At Paul's...**

I stood outside why was I feeling nervous just when I finally got the courage to knock on the door it opened and Paul was standing there

"Come in," he said smiling

I smiled back and replied "Why thank you,"

Once inside he took my arm and pulled me over to a man "Dad I want you to meet my friend Destiny,"

"Nice to meet you Destiny," he said holding out his hand

"Pleasure all mine Mr. McCartney," I replied as I took his hand then turned to Paul "dinner is in five."

Paul nodded "Come on Des let's go get John."

"John's here?" I asked

"Yeah I invited him," he replied.

"Dessy how ya doing luv," I heard when I entered the living room

"Good," I said smiling

John rushed over to pull me into a bear hug

"John why don't you let the poor thing go," said a woman's voice

"Oh alright Cyn," John sighed and as he let me go he winked at me.

I looked at the girl and nodded "Hi I'm Cynthia," she said with a smile

"Destiny," I replied

"Dinner's on!" shouted Mr. McCartney from the kitchen

We made our way back to the dinning room "Wow!" John exclaimed when he saw the food all laid out "looks great sir."

"Thanks," Mr. McCartney replied with a smile

It was wonderful it was hard to believe that one man made all this food and have it taste so good, afterwards Cyn and I cleared the table and places the dishes in the dishwasher. When we rejoined the boys they were playing cards and can you guess who was winning yep that's right John was.

Mr. McCartney came back downstairs "All right I'm off to work," he said

"See ya dad be safe," Paul said as he walked his father out

When he came back in John was all smiles "Now let's have a party,"

"Party what kind of party?" Paul asked

"Just a small one not that many people," John shrugged

**30 minutes later...**

The house was filled with teenagers that I had never seen and every single one of them had a beer in their hands, I went to go find Paul.

When I found him he looked upset "What's wrong?" I asked

"If my father ever fids out he'll kill me," he said with a sigh

I was about to say something when we heard a crash from somewhere in the house "I'm dead," he said hanging his head I placed my hand on this shoulder to comfort him.

"Macca come on join the party," John said entering the room with a beer in his hand

"John who are these people?" I asked

"Just some friends school who invited their friends," he said with his devilish smile

"Yeah well get rid of them," Paul demanded

"Whoa I can't just do that mate," John replied

"You can and you will," Paul said getting in his face

"Whatever,"John sighed as he shoved past Paul "alright everyone listen up you all have to go before Macca pops a vein."

It took a lot work but he finally got the kids out of the house but the damage was already done the house was trashed.

"We'll all help you," I told him when I saw John trying to leave

He nodded and said "Thanks."

John was about to protest but Cyn calmed him down and went to cleaning.

"So now what are we going to do?" I asked

"Well we can sing," Paul suggested pointed to his karaoke microphone

"Sing I can sing better then these two birds," John said with a laugh

I rolled my eyes then said "Yeah let's do it,"

"Just don't let her sing Cherry Bomb," John teased

"Why?" asked Cyn

I could feel my cheeks grow hot "Because," he said "she'll have him grab him till he's sore."

"You're dead Lennon!" I shouted and threw a couch pillow at his head.

John turned to Paul "The mic good sir," he said holding out his hand

Paul smiled and gave it to him "Here's the book for it,"

John flipped through the pages until he found a song he typed in the number and selected start, we all broke into laughter when we saw the song.

**John singing / speaking in a horrible high pitch girly voice...**

**Hi Barbie... **

**Hi Ken...**

**Wanna go for a ride...**

**Sure...**

**Hop on in...**

_**I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantasic**_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere**_

_**Imagination life is your creation...**_

When he was done he past the microphone to Cyn who did not want to sing so Paul took it.

"Let's see what should I sing?" he asked himself "okay I got one."

**Paul singing...**

_**Lying in your arms so close together**_

_**Didn't know just what I had**_

_**Now I toss and turn cause I'm without you**_

_**How I'm missing you so bad**_

_**Where was my head, where was my heart**_

_**Now I cry alone in the dark...**_

I smiled and started to sing along with him, he had such a sexy voice.

_**I lie awake I drive myself, drive myself crazy thinking of you**_

_**Made a mistake when I let you go baby, I drive myself crazy**_

_**Wanting you the way that I do...**_repeat 2x

_**I was such a fool I couldn't see it**_

_**Just how good you were to**_

_**You confessed your love**_

_**Undying devotion and I confessed my need to be free**_

_**And now I'm left with all this pain**_

_**I only got myself to blame...**_

_**I lie awake I drive myself, drive myself crazy thinking of you**_

_**Made a mistake when I let you go baby, I drive myself crazy**_

_**Wanting you the way that I do...**_repeat 2x_**...**_

"Here your turn Des," he said handing me the mic

"Okay let's see what should I sing?" I asked myself as I look through the book then I spotted No Doubt "I'm Just A Girl" so I pushed select

**Me singing...**

_**Take this pink ribbon off my eyes**_

_**I'm exposed**_

_**And it's no big surprise**_

_**Don't you think I know**_

_**Exactly where I stand**_

_**This world is forcing me**_

_**To hold your hand**_

_**'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me**_

_**Don't let me out of your sight**_

_**I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite**_

_**So don't let me have any rights**_

_**Oh...I've had it up to here!**_

_**The moment that I step outside**_

_**So many reasons**_

_**For me to run and hide**_

_**I can't do the little things I hold so dear**_

_**'Cause it's all those little things**_

_**That I fear**_

_**'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be**_

_**'Cause they won't let me drive**_

_**Late at night I'm just a girl,**_

_**Guess I'm some kind of freak**_

_**'Cause they all sit and stare**_

_**With their eyes**_

_**I'm just a girl,**_

_**Take a good look at me**_

_**Just your typical prototype**_

_**Oh...I've had it up to here!**_

_**Oh...am I making myself clear?**_

_**I'm just a girl**_

_**I'm just a girl in the world...**_

_**That's all that you'll let me be!**_

_**I'm just a girl, living in captivity**_

_**Your rule of thumb**_

_**Makes me worry some**_

_**I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?**_

_**What I've succumbed to Is making me numb**_

_**I'm just a girl, my apologies**_

_**What I've become is so burdensome**_

_**I'm just a girl, lucky me**_

_**Twiddle-dum there's no comparison**_

_**Oh...I've had it up to!**_

_**Oh...I've had it up to!**_

_**Oh...I've had it up to here!**_

We sang a couple more songs each then John and Cyn said that they had to go, so we said our goodbyes. Paul turned on the radio to put on some Christmas music and we started to sing along with them..

**Us singing together...**

_**Me: I really can't stay**_

_**Paul: Baby it's cold outside**_

_**Me: I've got to go away **_

_**Paul: Baby it's cold outside**_

_**Me:This evening has been **_

_**Paul: Been hoping that you'd drop in**_

_**Me: So very nice**_

_**Paul: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

_**Me: My father will start to worry-**_I Changed Mother to Father

_**Paul: Beautiful, what's your hurry**_

_**My father will be pacing the floor **_

_**Paul: Listen to the fireplace roar**_

_**Me: So really I'd better scurry **_

_**Paul: Beautiful, please don't hurry**_

_**Me: Well Maybe just a half a drink more**_

_**Paul: Put some music on while I pour**_

_**Me: The neighbors might think **_

_**Paul: Baby, it's bad out there**_

_**Me: Say, what's in this drink **_

_**Paul: No cabs to be had out there**_

_**Me: I wish I knew how **_

_**Paul: Your eyes are like starlight now**_

_**Me: To break this spell **_

_**Paul: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

_**Me: I ought to say no, no, no, sir **_

_**Paul: Mind if I move a little closer**_

_**Me:At least I'm gonna say that I tried **_

_**Paul: What's the sense in hurting my pride**_

_**Me: I really can't stay **_

_**Paul: Baby don't hold out**_

_**Together: Ahh, but it's cold outside...**_

That song had brought us close and we were staring into each others eyes our lips were close again I could feel his breathe and I knew he could feel mine.

"It's the lighting," he said calmly "it make's you look even more beautiful."

I smiled and a finger on his lips "Shh..."

He brought his hand up to my face and placed it on my cheek and touched it gently.

"Kiss me," I cooed

Our lips met again this time the kiss was different then the one from the night before it was passionate and I knew from that point on we were more then "just" friends.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles... Sorry I have not been writing but there was a family tragedy... Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rock and Roll Music **

**Chapter 6**

I invited Paul over so I could give him his gift and besides I did not want to be alone on Christmas. I was in the kitchen making my father his Christmas dinner when the door bell rang, I rushed to the door to open it.

"Happy Christmas!" I said all excited when I saw Paul standing there.

"Thanks, you too," he said as he planted a kiss on my cheek

I blushed when I felt his tender lips on my cheek

"May I?" he gestured to come in

"Yes you may," I replied

"I sure smells good in here," he said as he stepped in

"Thanks," I said as I shut the door behind him.

I was having fun with him there helping me out with the dinner, he was putting the whipped cream on the chocolate cream pie.

"Um Des I messed up," he said

"What?..Where?" I asked as I stepped over to have a look but I quickly found out it was a trap.

"Here," he said smearing some on my face .

"You!" I shrieked as he laughed

I reached down stuck my finger in it and brought it back up and as he was laughing wiped it on his face "There got you back," I teased

He smiled and just shook his head "Come on let's get back to work before I get you in trouble."

**Later...**

My father returned with his slutty girlfriend Tiffany who was only a couple years older then me by the way.

"What's he doing here?" were the first words out if his mouth.

"Dad I invited him over for dinner," I said

He looked like he wanted to hit me or something but instead went back to his Tiffany. I served the dinner of Turkey, Mashed Potatoes, Steamed Carrots, Rolls, stuffing and gravy. My father served his food first then past it around as I pored drinks and pasted them around. After the meal I did the dishes by hand well Paul put them away for me and I was grateful I did not have to spend my Christmas with Dad and Tiffany alone. When we were finished we made our way into the living room where Paul had set up his karaoke microphone for us to sing on and yes even my father was going to have some fun tonight.

I decided to start off with a Christmas song...

_**Come the told me **_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**A new born King to see**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

•

•

_**Our finest gifts we bring **_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**To lay before the King**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum,**_

_**rum pum pum pum,**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

•

•

_**So to honor him**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**When we come**_

•

•

_**Little baby **_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I am a poor boy too**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I have no gift to bring**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**That's fit to give our King**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum,**_

_**rum pum pum pum,**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

•

•

_**Shall I play for you**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**On my drum **_

•

•

_**Mary nodded**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**The ox and lamb kept time**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I played drum for him **_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I played my best for him **_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum, **_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

•

•

_**Then he smiled at me**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Me and my drum**_

When I was finished Tiffany grabbed the mic from hands "My turn," she squeaked then she started to sing Santa Baby in such a slutty voice and plus she kept showing off her legs...

_**Santa Baby,**_

_**Just slip a sable under the tree**_

_**For me**_

_**Been an awful good girl-**_As she sang that part I was thinking "Yeah right,"

_**Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight**_

•

•

_**Santa baby, a '54 convertible too**_

_**Light blue**_

_**I'll wait up for you, dear**_

_**Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight**_

•

•

_**Think of all the fun I've missed**_

_**Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed**_

_**Next year I could be just as good**_

_**If you'll check off my Christmas list**_

•

•

_**Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really thats not**_

_**Alot**_

_**Been an angel all year- **_"Angel ha that's funny," this song was making me want to burst out laughing...

_**Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight...**_

My father sang "Lady in Red" one of his favorite song...

**After...**

It was gift giving time my father and Tiffany exchanged gifts first, she got him a cd of Neil Diamond and he got her a sexy night gown then I gave him mine which he loved.

"My favorite movie The Godfather thanks Des," he said smiling

I smiled back I could not help but to love him when he was not drinking he was like a whole different person sweet. He gave me a pretty pink necklace and matching earrings "I love them thanks dad," I said as I threw my arms around his neck.

I turned to Paul holding out a small box "This is for you,"

He smiled as he took it and ripped it open "How did you know I needed a new on," he said pulling out the guitar strap.

"So you like?" I asked

"Yes I do," he replied then he placed a medium size box on my legs

I looked down at it "Well come Des open it," he said so I ripped it open and was surprised to see a pair of ice skates there.

"Wow thanks," I said smiling "now I have to learn to skate."

"You don't know how I could teach you," he suggested

"Alright!" said I and you could hear the excitement in my voice.

Paul turned to my father and asked "Sir do you mind if I took skating?"

My father looked at him and smiled "Sure just don't be out to late," he said

I grabbed my coat and put my boots on "Paul what are you doing I don't know how to skate," I whispered

"Don't worry I'm going to teach you," he said in a reassuring voice

"Okay," I said as I walked beside him

When we arrived at the park he helped me put on my skates then he put on his

"I'm scared," I whispered when I tried to stand up

"I'm right here beside you," he whispered back into my ear as he took my hand and gently helped me out onto the ice "I won't let you go."

I squeezed onto his hand when he started to skate slowly "Oh God I'm going to die," I said when I almost slipped backwards

"Your not going to die trust me," Paul said

I sighed "Okay I trust you,"

**20 minutes later...**

I was starting to skate better Paul did not have to hold onto me as much but he never left my side, we moved close to eachother and our lips were about to touch when a voice came fom beside us..

"Look Ricky someone is on our pond," the voice said

"I can see that Amanda baby," Ricky said

Amanda? I turned around to see her and her big jock boyfriend standing there arms folded "Your pond?" Paul asked

"Yes pretty boy our pond," Ricky snarled

"Look friend we don't want any trouble," Paul said waving his hands

"No trouble huh? Then get the freak off our pond," he demanded

Paul was about to say something but I pulled him away "Come on let the bullies have it."

"What did she say?" Ricky shouted

But we just ignored him as we put our shoes on and got ready to leave "Hey mama's boy what did she say?" Ricky demanded again I could hear the anger in his voice

"No darling remember he has no mother," Amanda laughed

Ricky looked back at her and smiled "Yeah that's right."

I could feel Paul tensing up "Come on he's not worth it," I whispered Paul nodded and we kept walking but I knew Ricky's words were cutting very deep and it was hurting him.

"Know why his mother died?" Ricky laughed

"Why?" Amanda asked with a giggle

"Because she couldn't stand looking at his face," he said then started to laugh really hard.

"That's it," Paul dropping his skates and turning back to him "you shut up about my mother."

"Ooh and what are you going to do about it," Rick said with a glare

"Nothing she's right it's not worth it," he replied and grabbed onto my hand and we started to walk away again.

Seeing this made Ricky mad he hated to see his prey walk away from him he just had to do something to stop it, so he marched up behind us and my hand and yanked me away from Paul.

"Let her go!" Paul demanded Ricky

"Let me think about...no," he laughed

Paul made a grab for me but Ricky tossed me aside, I landed on the ground with a "thump" just luckily it was soft from the snow. I got to my feet but to my horror Ricky was in Paul's face "Look we left your pond and I don't want any trouble," Paul tried to tell him again but it was no use Ricky was in a fighting mood and before I could do anything Ricky had made his move now they both were on the ground with their fist flying.

"STOP IT!" I yelled as Amanda just stood back and laughed

I had to help but how out of all night I had to go and leave my cell phone home then out of the corner of my eye I could see someone running over to help.

"Ow!... You get off of him now or I'll call the cops!" the person shouted

I turned to look at the person and I noticed it was the boy I talked to on the bus a couple days ago, Ricky stood up and look at George and started to laugh "What are you going to about it shrimp?"

"Well like I said I'll call the cops," George said cooly

Ricky glared at him then turned to walk away but before he did I could see his nose was bleeding then I went over to Paul to help him up.

"Oh your lip is bleeding," I said as I helped him up

"Here," said George handing me a tissue "always carry a pack," he joked when he saw the look on my face

"Thanks," I said

"Yeah thanks," said Paul

"No biggie," he shrugged "I'm George by the way,"

"Paul," he said holding out his hand

George took "Nice to meet you and nice to see you again Destiny,"

I smiled "Yeah nice to see ya again,"

We all walked home together my house was first Paul walked me to the door " Goodnight love," he whispered in my ear before he kissed it sending shivers down my spine.

"Night love," I said back and kissed him on the cheek, I walked in my house waved bye to George and gave Paul another good luck kiss. The last thing I saw was George and Paul walking down the street laughing about something and that was that I knew I was going to start to see more of him, so now it was going to be John, George,Ringo,Paul and of coarse me. When I hit the pillow that night I was instantly in dreamland having sweet dreams about all of us but mostly about my love...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles just my OC...**


	7. Happy New Year !

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 7**

**Happy New Year!**

**December 29th...**

I was walking down the street going to the malt shop minding my own business when I came across a sign that read **New Year's Eve Bash Fun For All **"Cool maybe we can go," I thinking until I read the fine print **( 21 and older ) **I sighed so that was that.

"Dessy wait up," I heard from behind me

I turned and saw John running up behind me "Sup Lennon," I said

"Whatcha lookin at?" he asked

"Oh just a poster of a party but we're to young," I replied

"To young huh?...Well I know someone who could make us some fake IDs," he said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Oh yeah right like anyone is going to believe that I'm 21 or any of us,"

"Well luv all you need is some heavy make up on and something slutty to wear and there you go,"

"Excuse me I do not do slutty," I said in my defense

He shrugged "Just sayin."

"So where's Cyn?" I asked changing the subject

"She's out of town to visit her granddad," he replied

He wanted to walk with me to the malt shop when I told him I was going there to meet up with Paul. John and I walked inside my eyes scanned the place for Paul but he was not there yet, John ordered us a couple of cokes and an order of chili cheese fries. We were just about to sit down to eat our fires when the door opened and Paul stepped in followed by George, the two were getting along great laughing about something as the approached our table.

"Lo' John," Paul said as he nodded at him

"Lo' Paulie," John said giving the nod back "who's this bloke?"

Paul looked back at George " This is George and George this John," then he turned to me "hello beautiful," he said as he kissed the top of my head, my face turned red when I heard John start to snicker.

George and Paul went to go get some drinks before they joined the table but once they were back John spent no time before bringing up the party on the poster "So the way I figure it I can get me mate Thomas to make up some fake IDs for us so we can go to the party,"

"Sounds fun," Paul said smiling

"Yeah it sounds fun but what if this does not work?" I asked

"Trust me little lady it will," John told me with reassurance in his voice

Paul placed his hand on mine and said "Come on Des let's have some fun,"

"Yeah we're only young once," piped up George

"Sure what they said," John added

I thought about it long and hard until my brain started to hurt "Alright lets do it," I said happily

John smiled from ear to ear "Great I'll go give him a call."

"Wow an adult party," George said smiling "think about all the girls that will want to hook up and be kissed at midnight."

Paul looked at me and winked "Well I already have a date if she'll go with me,"

I winked back at him then replied "Don't worry Paul I'm sure she will."

John came back all smiles "Hurry lads and lass eat and drink up for he will be ready in one hour,"

We did what we were told to do and followed John to Thomas's house, snow was starting to fall again when we arrived. John stepped forward to knock on the door I tried not to gasp when the person opened the door, the guy was blind in one eye and he most definitely a lot older then us.

"So John how do you know this guy?" I whispered as we walked in

"Friend of the family," he smiled

I will no lie to you I was nervous I knew this sin was going to be on my soul forever but I just wanted to have some fun with my friends and I know people always tell you not do what the others are doing but these guys are my friends. Thomas first took our pictures then uploaded them into his computer put in the fake information now we just had to wait.

"Would you kids like some tea?" he asked

"Sure," we all said

Thomas wanted to know why we wanted the IDs so we told him "Ah to be young again," he sighed

I guess he wasn't that creepy now that we were talking with him he was actually pretty cool "Alright your IDs are done," he said "that will be fifty dollers." John had forgotten to mention that we had to pay but oh well we gathered all our money together and just luckily was the right amount. When we were outside I looked down at my id the only thing that was different was the date of birth I smiled this was going to be fun.

**December 31st...**

New Years Eve was here and dad was going out yet again but I did not care I was going out as well, so I waited for him to leave to get ready so he did not ask any questions.

"Bye Des see you next year," he said as he left that evening

I watched him pull away once he was out of sight I rushed upstairs and got ready, my outfit was a low cut tight fitting plaid shirt with a brown sweater, a short denim skirt, black leggings and brown boots up to my knees. When I was dressed I pulled my hair up with just a side bang hanging down then I moved onto my make up and boy did I put it on heavy. I looked in the mirror when I was finished and boy did I look older then seventeen and between you and me I had an extra patted bra to make myself look bigger.

The door bell rang I crossed the room to open it and the look on John's face was priceless he almost dropped the cigarette he was smoking "You look hot," he choked as I picked up my duffel bag with a change of clothes in it.

"Stop it your just saying that," I teased

"No you really do," he said rushing past me to open the car door

"So where did you get the car?" I asked getting into the car

"Borrowed it from a friend," he replied as he closed the door then he put my bag in the trunk.

Next stop was to pick up Paul and George who were both waiting outside for us with there bags, I stepped out and let George sit up front just so I could sit by Paul in the back. Paul's face was just as priceless as John's "What?" I asked

"Nothing," he replied trying his hardest not to stare at my chest, I held back my laughter he was so cute.

"John why did you have us bring some extra clothes?" George asked

"Just in case we get to wasted and have to stay at the hotel where the party is," he explained

"And how are we going to pay for that?" I asked

"With this," he answered pulling out a bank debit card with his name on it "it's got my life's savings on it."

We pulled up to the hotel a valet attendant rushed over to park our car " Thanks mate," John said smiling as he handed the man the car keys. Paul took my hand as we walked up to the doors were they were checking IDs.

"IDs please," said the man inside the doors

We handed him our IDs he looked at us then at the cards my heart was pounding against my chest hard I had a feeling this guy was going figure it out but instead he said "Alright you can go in,"

I breathed a sigh of relief once inside "See I told you it would work," John said smiling

John walked over to the bar "Four beers please,"

The bartender smiled and asked "What kind sir?"

"Um surprise me," John replied

We each got a beer I took a sip it was the most bitter tasting stuff I had ever drank I almost spit it back out but instead I swallowed it.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed, Paul smiled while the other two laughed.

Dispite the horrible taste I finished it and before I knew it one became two and two became three so and so forth the same went for the others. John asked me if I wanted to dance and I said "Sure,"

We made my way out to the dance floor just as Tone Loc's "Wild Thing" came on. I have to admit he was a good dancer so tall, so limber and funny, he was making me laugh as he lip synced the song. I was ready for another beer when the song was over, this time I gluped it down without thinking. Now I ready to dance with my date "Come on Paulie dance with me," I said in a playful tone.

"Sure," he replied and took me back out to the dance floor where this time "Sexy Back" was playing and for some reason I started to sing along with it changing some words...

_**I'm bringing sexy back **_

_**them other girls don't know how to act...**_

Paul smiled and started to sing with me

_**Dirty babe you see these shackels bay I'm you slave**_

_**I'll let you with me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way...**_

Somewhere down the line we were cheering John on as he did a beer bong "DRINK, DRINK, DRINK..." we chanted over and over...Our fun was about to go amok when two familiar faces emerged from the crowd Ricky and Amanda.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," she said when she spotted us "you guys are not twenty one,"

"Neither are you," I pointed out

Ricky was glaring at Paul like he wanted to rip his head off, John saw this so he stepped over "What's going on?"

"Stay out of this Lennon!" he snapped

"Can't mate I'm already part of it," John said coolly

"You look like a slut," Amanda told me

"Yeah well she's not you are!" Paul snapped

Amanda was mad you could tell her face was turning red "Take that back now!" she demanded.

"No," Paul said coolly

"You are going to pay for this," Ricky threatened as they walked away.

**11:59 pm...**

Paul and I were dancing to "Cash Out" when the song ended we started the big count down...Where George? I wondered and out of the left of me I saw him with some woman..."And John?...on the right of me with two woman...5...Paul leaned in...4...closer our lips came...3...nearly touching..2..they touch...1...lips are locked and my eyes are closed as confette shoots out at us and people cheer. Now some random slow love song comes on and we slow dance...

John got us a room since we felt to sick to drive, upstairs in the room there are only two beds..

"The hell I sharing with you," John protests when we tell him that he and George are going to share a bed ''I paid for the damn room...I think I'm entitled to a bed alone."

"And what have poor Georgie sleep on the floor," I say

"Yeah what she said have poor me sleep on the floor," George said giving John the Puss'n'Boots look

.

"Fine but you have to sleep on top of the covers," John said rolling his eyes before making a joke "oh by the way it's no wonder you don't have a girl yet you have a face only a mother could love."

"Oh hardy...har...har..." George replies with a fake laugh.

Paul and I climb into bed I trust him enough not to do anything to me as I let him under the covers, I am sure glad I packed my flannel pj because even though it's cold out side John put the ac on so it's extra cold. I snuggle up with Paul and fall asleep...

**Disclaimer: I don own The Beatles just my OCs...Sorry if there is any typos...Thanks for the reviews I really would love some more of if you have any ideas maybe ect...Hope you are enjoying my story...**

**From eskie02**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning I woke up with a piercing headache the pain was intense it felt like my skull was splitting open and I did not want to get out of bed. As I laid there I could hear George start to move around and groan so I knew he was going through the same feeling as me.

"My f***ing head hurts!" John exclaimed rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

I looked at Paul who was now rubbing his eyes too "Yeah tell me about it," he said.

"Guys," I said sitting up "I think I'm going to be sick," with that said I rushed for the bathroom and made it just in time.

"Are you alright luv?" John asked tapping on the door

"Yeah," added Paul

"Just fine!" I called back before emptying some alcohol into the toilet.

"You don't sound fine I coming in," Paul

"No please I don't want you to," I said but it was to late he had opened the door and now was sitting by me rubbing my back.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked George from outside the bathroom

"Yeah she'll be fine," John told "she just needs to learn how to hold her alcohol better."

**30 minutes later...**

I was feeling better now that I had most of it out of my system "I'm hungry lets go get some grub," John said walking over to the door, we all agreed and followed him. A free breakfast buffet is what greeted us down stairs everything from scrambled eggs to granola with yogurt. Everyone got something different I got the granola, John got a bowl of corn flakes, Paul scrambled eggs and George a bagel with cream cheese.

After breakfast we checked out got the car and as we drove away George asked "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I have to go home my dad wants to go out for dinner," Paul said

"Okay we'll drop you off then," said John

Paul kissed my cheek goodbye as we pulled in front of his house "See ya guys later," he said as he stepped out of the car.

George decided to go home as well just leaving John and me "Come on luv we don't need them to have fun," he said smiling

I smiled back at him wondering what he meant by that remark but I just shrugged it off. I knew my father was not home so I invited John to come over to hang out, I showed him my guitar skills and he showed me some of his. I asked him he wanted to stay for dinner and of course he said yes to free food, so I made us some mac and cheese.

"You know what will make that taste even better?" he asked

"No what?" I asked

"This," he said pulling out a bottle of wine from my dad's cabinet

"We can't my dad will find out," I told him

"Come on live a little," he said trying to convince me

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Give me that," I said grabbing the bottle from him

"Yeah that's my girl!" he said all excited

"Your girl huh?" I asked as I tried to open the bottle with the bottle opener

"I mean your a girl and your my friend," he said clearing his throat "here let me get that for you."

"Fine," I sighed as I handed him the bottle and the opener then I stood back and watched him open it with ease "show off,"

He smiled when I said that then handed the open bottle back to me "Here ladies first."

"Why thank you," I said taking the bottle.

To me the wine tasted a whole lot better then the beer did the night before and before I knew it we had finished the bottle as we took turns drinking it upstairs in my room. I put a cd on to dance just because I felt like it and it just so happened to be Nelly Furtado "Turn Off The Lights." I pulled him up from bed to dance with me and as we danced I started to feel weird so I stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping close to me

I looked him in the eyes as I did he leaned in to me and placed him lips onto mine but instead of pushing him off I found myself hungrily kissing him back. You see unlike Paul whose lips were warm and sweet his were hot and spicy, how could something this wrong feel so good. I started to move backwards until I fell back on to the bed while we were still kissing then he started to kiss my neck.

"Wait," I said sitting up and pushing him off

"What?...Why?" he asked trying to kiss me again

"No stop this is wrong." I said

"Yeah I know it's wrong but that is what making it feel so good," he explained

"I can't do this," I told him with tears in my eyes

He gave a heavy sigh "Fine your lucky I like you," he said

I smiled and said "Thanks," giving him a hug

"Yeah well best not be mentioning this to Paulie," he said with a slight laugh

"Oh yeah I agree," I said that's the last thing I wanted was the sweet guy I just got together with to find out about the kiss.

I walked John downstairs "See ya later then," he said

"Bye," I whispered

Just as I was about to close the door a certain red car pulled up "RINGO!" I exclaimed as I ran to the car

"Hey Des," he said stepping out of his car and embracing me a hug.

"I missed you so much," I said hugging him back "so how was your trip?"

"Fun but it's always nice to get home to your friends," told me

I smiled and said "Well I'm glad your home,"

"Same here."

So I invited him and we talked for a couple hours, he told me all about his trip and I told him about our party night we had.

"Sounds fun," he said before checking his watch "well I have to get going."

"Oh already," I said sadly

"Yeah sorry well see ya in school," he said giving me another hug then left.

**Disclaimer: Sorry this was a shorter chapter but I promise the next one will longer. I do not own The Beatles just my own. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rock and Roll Music **

**Chapter 9**

I dreaded going back to school it felt like our Winter Holiday just flew by, so that morning I was dragging my toes as I got ready to go. I kept yawning as I got dressed in a new outfit dad had gotten me for Christmas and again when I went down stairs for a quick granola bar. By the time I was done dad had made his way downstairs and was now making himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," I said between bites of my breakfast

He turned around and smiled "Morning Des."

I was about to say something else but I heard Ringo's car horn and I knew it was time to go "See ya later," I called rushing out the door.

"Hey," I said as I getting into the car

"Sup Des," Ringo replied

"Where's Paul?" I asked

"He called and said he would be getting another ride,"

"Oh," I sighed

Ringo saw the look of sadness on my face "Hey don't be like that...your making me feel bad woman," he joked

I looked at him with a small smile then I gave another sigh "Listen Rings I got to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well while you were gone Paul and I kinda hooked up," I told him not trying to make eye contact with him and waited for him to be upset.

"Really you two," he said with a smile "wow that's great."

"Huh?"

He was still smiling when he said "Oh come on I could tell you liked him and that he like you."

I smiled wow this was great my best friend seemed to glad we hooked up but I felt the need to tell him about John.

"You did what?" he asked in a shocked voice

"I kissed him back," I repeated

Ringo looked confused "So let me get this straight he kissed you and you kissed him back?"

"Yes," I replied hanging my head "what should I do?"

"Well if it was me I would tell the person I cared about the truth," he paused before continuing "besides luv John is not your type at all."

"I know it was a mistake,"

We parked the car front of the school and sat there for a second before Ringo placed his hand on my shoulder "Listen Des your like a sister to me and you know that right?"

I nodded

"And you know how much I care about you...**pause**...**sigh**...I feel that John is all wrong for you...**another pause**...I mean he's only after one thing."

"Whoa Rings I never said I was going to hook up with the guy!" I blurted out

"Oh...don't I feel like an arse sorry," he said turning a darker shade of pink.

I smiled and patted him on his back "It's okay Rings we all make mistakes."

"Hey guys!" Paul called from across the parking lot as he made his way over

"Sup Paul," Ringo said pulling him into a "manly" hug that was so fast but yet they quickly looked around to see if anyone had saw.

"So...um...how was your trip?" Paul asked

"It was nice," replied

Okay this was getting boring "Hey guys I'm going to walk on a head of you alright," I called pulling out in front of them.

"Alright," they both chimed

**Normal POV...**

Ringo made sure that Des was out of sight before he confronted Paul "Listen mate you better not hurt her," he said

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean...you hooking up with her," replied Ringo

Paul looked at him "Hooked up?...No we're just friends,"

Now Ringo was confused "Yeah but she told me that you guys kissed," he explained

"Oh," sighed "about that it just felt like I needed to doesn't mean we're together."

"Yeah well she seems to think so," Ringo breathed

"I should go tell her then huh?," Paul asked

Ringo nodded "Yep,"

But it was to late Amanda had heard and she off with a evil smirk on her face "Got to go find Destiny," she laughed.

**Destiny's POV...**

I was almost to class when I hear Amanda call my name from behind "DESTINY!" I rolled my eyes and turned around "What do you want?"

She stopped and smiled "Know what I just heard?" she asked in an annoying voice

"What?" I asked with a sigh not believing I just asked

Still smiling she started off by saying "I heard Paul talking with Ringo and you know what," she paused because she knew she had my attention "that he does not even like you and he only wants one thing."

My heart sank "Your lying!" I snapped

She put on a fake shocked face "I would never lie about something like that."

I felt numb was she telling the truth Ringo's my friend he would never let someone talk about me like that, no it can't be true Paul would have tried to something on New Years when I was drunk and slept in the same bed together.

"Des there you are," Paul said coming up behind me

I looked at him tears in my eyes "Is it true?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"That you don't really like me," I sniffed

"Whoa who told you that,?"

"Amanda did," I said as the tears began to flow down my cheeks

"I never said that...I just said we were friends and nothing more," he told me

"I understand," I sighed but I really didn't 'why not' was playing over and over in my head.

"Friends," he said holding out his arms for me

I whipped a tear from my eye and embraced him thinking to myself "Oh Paul I want to be more then just friends,"

**Paul's POV...**

I hate to see her like this but how can I be sure that our feeling for one another are true and not just "puppy love" but I really do care about her. "Come now Des let's get to class,"

Classes went by slower then they normally would, how could I be lying to her I really did want to be with her and how could I have been so stupid. After school Amanda was waiting for me in the hallway "What do you want?" I asked

"Come quick Des is in trouble!" she said in a panicky voice "Ricky won't leave her alone."

"Where is they?" I asked

"Come this way I'll show you," she said pulling me with her.

She pulled me across the field towards the old warehouse "We better hurry," gasped

As we got closer I could see Ricky standing there alone "Where's Des?" I demanded

He smiled and shook his head "She's not here fool,"

"Then where is she?" I asked

Ricky just shrugged "The hell should I know."

I started back away knowing this was a trick "Where ya going?" he called "you afraid?"

"No I just don't want to fight you,"

"Pity because I do," he laughed

**Destiny's POV...**

I hate when Mr. Smith makes me stay after class to help him sort the papers hopefully Ringo was still waiting for me, I walked pass some kids "Come on there's a fight going on by the old warehouse,"

Fighting is dumb why would anyone have to fight just prove they're are stronger the other person no not for me, I made my way outside I saw Ringo and John standing there.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked

"Look he's not with her," John said

"Who?" I asked before I noticed Paul was not with them

"Oh God!" I cried my heart stopped "we have to get to the warehouse."

"What?...Why?" asked Ringo

"Because there's a fight happening there," I told him

The color left there faces "Well come then what are we waiting for," John said shoving me into the car and hoping into the driver seat

"Hey this is my car!" Ringo complained

"Yeah well so what hop in shorty," John snapped

I could hear Ringo mumble something under his breath as he got in "Seat belts people," John said just as he took off.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Beatles just mine... Please review and thanks for the reviews,,,, **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 10**

I was worried that we would not make it to the fight in time and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him, I was suppose to meet him after class but instead I was still upset and stayed after. Ringo could tell I was upset so he brought his hand over to my shoulder "It will be alright luv," he said trying to reassure me.

"What if it's not," I asked

"Trust me," Ringo replied with a small smile

"Alright we're here now let's go get Paulie," John said pulling up out front of the warehouse

I started to get of the car "Wait," John said

"What?" I asked

"You stay here luv!" he demanded

"But I want to go," I said

John shook his finger at me and was about to say something when Ringo stepped in front "Maybe you should stay here," he said

"No!" I snapped

"Please!" he begged

"Fine," I sighed

**Normal POV:**

Ringo and John rushed into the warehouse "Come on we have to find them!" John hissed

"Right," Ringo said with a nod

They walked down a long hallway until they heard shouting "This way!" Ringo said following the voices.

"Look I told you already I don't want to fight!" Paul shouted

"And I said to damn bad!" Ricky snarled

"Get him Ricky," Amanda called from the sidelines

"Yeah Ricky bust him up!" shouted some kid next to her.

"Show him who's boss!" another kid yelled

Ricky smiled as he advanced Paul "Any last ones?" he asked grabbing onto his shirt collar

"Yeah let him go!" shouted John as he walked in the room

"What he said!" Ringo shouted following John

Ricky looked at them and started laugh "Well lookie here a couple of **Pansie's**,"

John clutched his fist and narrowed his eyes "Let him go," he repeated

"And if I don't," Ricky asked nonchalantly

"Then you'll have to answer to us," Ringo added bravely

Ricky bursted into a great laughter "You two really now I'm shaking in my shoes,"

Paul took this as his chance to get away, "Hey Ricky think fast!" he shouted as he brought his knee up and into his groin really hard.

"Shit," Ricky hissed grabbing his front before slumping down to the ground

"Come on Paul let's get out here," Ringo said " I mean before that lump gets up again."

John walked over to Ricky who was laying on the ground covering his crotch with one hand and sucking his thumb on the other "Trash!" he hissed then spat on his face.

"Come now John was that really called for?" Ringo asked as they made there way out

"Yes," he said bluntly

"Yeah well now he's going to probably want to kill you," Paul added

John just waved it off "I'm not scared of that arse,"

**Back out by the car:**

PAUL!" I shouted when I finally saw them emerge from the warehouse

"Des your alright," he said happily as he thew his arms around me

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"Because the only reason I came up here is because I was told you," he told me

"Me why?"

"They told me Ricky was going to hurt you," he said

My heart did flip flops so he came up here because I was going to get hurt how sweet.

Over the couple weeks all four boys were spending more and more time together because John had signed them up to perform some songs for the Valentine's Day dance. Paul had convinced them to let George join because he said the music would sound better or something like that.

**Tuesday Feb. 10th...**

It was just four days until Valentine's day and I still did not have a date for the dance everyone had one, Ringo was going with Kansas, John with Cyn and Paul most likely some hot girl since we're "just friends" I did not expected him to ask me. I walked gloomily to my locker to get some books out of it, I entered the combination and opened it. My face was shocked when I opened it and found a big white teddy stuffed in there holding a box of chocolates and a card, I opened the card and read it (You are my"Destiny" will you be my Valentine?) if yes check this box and leave it behind the water fountain in hallway 101 if no just toss this card in the garbage. I bit my lip as I pulled out a pen to check "yes."

"Hey Des," Paul said "where did you get the bear?"

"From someone who wants me to be his Valentine," I said

"Let me see," he said snatching the card from me

"Hey!" I snapped

"Well are you going say yes?" he asked

I blushed "I don't know maybe,"

He smiled "Well I think you should,"

"Who are you taking?" I asked

"I called an old friend and she's going with me," he said

**Saturday Feb. 14...**

The night of the dance had arrived my date had left me a note stating that he would meet me at the dance and to find him look for the guy holding a single red rose. Dad drove me to the dance "Dessy don't do anything your not supposed to." he said when we pulled up

I rolled my eyes "I won't,"

He looked at me "You look just like your mother you know,"

This was the first time he mentioned her since her death "No mom was pretty," I sighed

"But you are my dear," he said rubbing my cheek "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you when I was drunk."

I smiled at him "I forgive you,"

He smiled back then we embraced each other in a hug "Love you," he whispered

"Love you too."

I got out of the car straightened out my dress and made sure my pantyhose was pulled up "So how do I look," I asked turning to Dad.

"Beautiful," he replied

I walked in the school but before I went to the gym I stopped off in the restroom to look at myself in the mirror, my dress was cut at the knees, it had thin straps and it was red. I fixed the red bow in my hair and made sure it was straight.

In the gym I made my way up to the stage and I did I kept looking around for a guy with a single red rose but there was no sign of him.

"Good evening and welcome," Mr. Marpole said "please welcome John, Richard, Paul and George to the stage,"

"Thank you!" shouted John

"Let's start off with a song called (The Word)," Paul said

When the music started up I looked around and all the kids were starting get into it and dance.

_**Say the word and you'll be free**_

_**Say the word and be like me**_

_**Say the word I'm thinking of**_

_**Have you heard the word is love?**_

_**It's so fine, It's sunshine**_

_**It's the word, love**_

_**In the beginning I misunderstood**_

_**But now I've got it, the word is good...**_

•

• I had to admit they sounded pretty good

•

_**Spread the word and you'll be free**_

_**Spread the word and be like me**_

_**Spread the word I'm thinking of**_

_**Have you heard the word is love?**_

_**It's so fine, It's sunshine**_

_**It's the word, love**_

_**Everywhere I go I hear it said**_

_**In the good and the bad books that I have read...**_

•

•

•

_**Say the word and you'll be free**_

_**Say the word and be like me**_

_**Say the word I'm thinking of**_

_**Have you heard the word is love?**_

_**It's so fine, It's sunshine**_

_**It's the word, love**_

_**Now that I know what I feel must be right**_

_**I'm here to show everybody the light**_

•

•

•

_**Give the word a chance to say**_

_**That the word is just the way**_

_**It's the word I'm thinking of**_

_**And the only word is love**_

_**It's so fine, It's sunshine**_

_**It's the word, love...**_

When they were finished with that song they sang a song called (I Should Have Known) and another on called (I Want To Hold your Hand)

_**Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something**_

_**I think you´ll understand**_

_**When I say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand...**_

•

•

•

_**Oh, please, say to me**_

_**You´ll let me be your man**_

_**and please, say to me**_

•

• I stood there watching them with a smile but on the inside my heart was breaking my date stood me up.

•

_**You´ll let me hold your hand**_

_**Now let me hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

•

•

•

_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside**_

_**It´s such a feeling**_

_**That my love**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

•

•

•

_**Yeah you, got that something**_

_**I think you´ll understand**_

_**When I say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

•

•

•

_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside**_

_**It´s such a feeling**_

_**That my love**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

•

•

•

_**Yeah you, got that something**_

_**I think you´ll understand**_

_**When I feel that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand...**_

"And for our last song take it away Paulie," John beamed into the mic.

Paul smiled and said "Thank you John this next song is for a friend of mine."

I pointed to myself and gave me a quick nod.

_**1 - 2 - 3 - 4 !**_

The music was incredible such a wonderful dance beat.

_**Well, she was just 17,**_

_**You know what I mean,**_

_**And the way she looked was way beyond compare.**_

_**So how could I dance with another (ooh)**_

_**When I saw her standin' there...**_

•

• I listened to the words closely

•

_**Well she looked at me, and I, I could see**_

_**That before too long I'd fall in love with her.**_

_**She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)**_

_**When I saw her standin' there.**_

•

•

•

_**Well, my heart went "boom,"**_

_**When I crossed that room,**_

_**And I held her hand in mine...**_

•

•

•

_**Well, we danced through the night,**_

_**And we held each other tight,**_

_**And before too long I fell in love with her.**_

_**Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)**_

_**When I saw her standing there**_

•

•

•

_**Well, my heart went "boom,"**_

_**When I crossed that room,**_

_**And I held her hand in mine...**_

•

•

•

_**Oh, we danced through the night,**_

_**And we held each other tight,**_

_**And before too long I fell in love with her.**_

_**Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)**_

_**Since I saw her standing there...**_

He stepped off the stage "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the sad look on my face

"Well it's just that I was stood up by my date," I explained

"Oh I see, he said sighing a little "here I have something to show you."

I looked at him "Really what?"

"It's a surprise," he replied as he took my hand and started to lead me somewhere "I forgot you have close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Like I said it's a surprise,"

"Fine," I sighed and closed my eyes and take full control

"Okay," he whispered "open them."

I opened my eyes to look around and noticed we were under the bleachers "Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"Destiny you are my destiny will you be my Valentine?" he asked holding out the single red rose

I could feel my heart beating fast as a tear started to run down my cheek "Yes I will be your Valentine," I said wiping it from my cheek.

He smiled and moved closer to me just as (This I Swear) by Nick Lachey started play "Dance?"

I smiled back "Sure,"

_**You're there by my side**_

_**In every way**_

_**I know that you would not forsake me**_

_**I give you my life**_

_**Would not think twice**_

_**Your love is all I need believe me...**_

•

•

•

_**I may not say it quite as much as I should**_

_**When I say I love you darling that means for good**_

_**So open up your heart and let me in**_

_**And I will love you 'til forever**_

_**Until death do us part we'll be together**_

_**So take my hand and hold on tight**_

_**And we'll get there**_

_**This I swear ...**_

I laid my head onto his chest and he placed his on top of mine as we danced slow. Without realizing it the others had found us and now were watching us.

_**Is everything I do I do for you**_

_**I may not say it quite as much as I should**_

_**When I say I love you darling that means for good**_

_**So open up your heart and let me in...**_

Paul reached down and lifted my face up so that we were facing each other "My Destiny," he whispered then he placed his lips onto mine.

"Aww ain't that sweet?" John blurted out

Paul and I broke apart my cheeks went hot when we turned to see our friends standing there with big goofy smiles on there faces, even Ringo was smiling and giving us thumbs up.

"Come on don't stop on our account," John said wiggling his eyebrows up and down

"Not in front of you" Paul replied

"But Paulie," John started but Ringo stepped in "come now Johnny let's go dance with our dates." he said playfully pushing John out of sight

"Thanks Rings," I whispered when he came back

"It's nothing," he shrugged then turned to Paul pointing his finger and said "remember what I said about hurting her."

Paul nodded "Don't worry she's in good hands."

"Yeah well she better be," Ringo warned

I walked over to Ringo and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I won't let him do anything," I whispered

With that said Ringo left though I could tell he was reluctent, I turned bact to Paul "Now where were we?" I asked

"I believe you were saying how incredibly handsome I was," he said smiling

"Handsome there's a laugh," I joked

We spent our evening back there dancing away from the crowd and every once in while Ringo would peek around quick and leave but all in all it was the BEST Valentine's day ever...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The** **Beatles just mine... Thanks for the reviews...feel free to leave some more...What will happen next who knows I'm just writing this off the top of my head never know what's going to happen until I start to write...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 11**

**The Talent Show**

"GUYS!" John shouted over the crowd of kids in the lunch as he made his way over to our table

"What's up Johnny? asked Paul before taking a bite of his slice of pizza

"Yeah Johnny spill the beans," added Ringo

"There's a talent show with a big grand prize," he said

"Really what kind of prize?" I asked

"Well it said A Big Grand Prize," John explained

"Where is the talent show?" asked Paul

"The park on two weeks sign up is today only," he said with a smile

Amanda came over "Oh please you guys would not stand a chance I mean I heard you guys on Valentines' Day and to be honest you sucked,"

"No one asked you," I snapped

"Well excuse me," she replied all snotty "just don't even try my Ricky will beat you."

John made a snorting noise making her turn and glare at him then snapped "What are you a pig?"

"Maybe I am," John replied trying to hold in his laughter

"Whatever losers," she said walking away

John took the liberty to mock her in a whinny voice "Whatever losers,"

We started to laugh "You sound just like her," Ringo laughed

"So what do you about the talent show?" John asked becoming serious again

"Sure what the hell," I said shrugging

Paul shrugged "I'm game,"

"Same here," added Ringo

"Then we agree we'll sign up after school today," John said looking at each one of us

"Yeah,"

"Yes,"

"Hell yeah!"

After class we rushed to the park to sign up but when we got there we could not believe how long the line was, it must have been a half a mile long but wait we did. Amanda and Ricky walked by and as they did they made pig sound at us.

"Hey that's not fair!" John snapped as we watched them hand the people in front some money to let them cut.

"Calm down John," I said placing a hand on his shoulder

Wait went by surprisingly fast "There now where signed up," Ringo said as he signed his name last of all and handed back to the guy taking names.

"Good luck," he said placing in a box before calling "next!"

"We have to beat them," I said as we walked away

"Come we have to go pay a visit to our friend Georgie," John said taking the lead towards Ringo's car

**Two weeks later...**

Those two weeks went by fast with all the practicing we had done but it was fun I'm not going to lie, the three boys were to meet Ringo and I there. "Where are they?" John asked looking down at his watch "I'm going to be so pissed if they're late."

"Don't worry they'll be here," Paul said

"Yeah well they better be because I'm starting to sweat in this leather," George added pulling on his jacket

"Let's just watch to see what we're up against," Paul suggested

John started to laugh at the Lady Gaga impersonator "She sucks."

"Yeah Des would love this," Paul added with a smile

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Ringo said coming up behind them

"Where's Des?" asked Paul

"Was I supposed to pick her up?" Ringo asked

"Shorty you didn't even pick her up!" John snapped

"Relax I kid, I kid," Ringo said starting to laugh

"Well then where is she?" he asked

"Right here," I said walking over and the looks on their faces was a Kodak moment "boys please close your mouths," I teased

John gulped hard

George's eyes were huge

And Paul mouth was still open I giggled as I walked over to playfully close it

"What?" I asked

"You look different," Paul said looking down at my outfit which was a mini leather dress, fishnet stockings and lace up knee high boots.

"Good or bad?" I asked him

He got this weird smile on his face "Good...I mean...bad...wait I don't know."

I chuckled "Your to cute Paulie,"

The anouncer came on and said "Up next we have Ricky Rob singing **Girl at the Rock Show **and dancer Amanda Kendel enjoy,"

"How's she going to dance to that?" I asked as we sat down to watch them

"Dunno," the boys said at the same time...

_**Hanging out behind the club, on the weekend.**_

_**Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends.**_

_**I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour.**_

_**I remember it's the first time that I saw her- there.**_

•

•

•

_**She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing.**_

_**I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me.**_

_**She's the one, she'll always be there.**_

_**She took my hand, and I admit it I swear.**_

•

•

•

_**Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show.**_

_**She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know.**_

_**She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window.**_

_**Everything's better when she's around-**_

_**I can't wait till her parents go out of town-**_

_**I fell in love with the girl at the rock show...**_

After them came some crappy bird calling and showing you how to knit all really boring stuff, so far Ricky and Amanda were top dog.

"I'm getting nervous guys," I said

"You'll be fine we'll be right next to you," Paul said to comfort me

"Well except Ringo he'll be behind you," added John

The anouncer came back on stage "And Now Ladies and Gentlemen our finale performace give it up for _Destiny's Beatles."_

Ringo walked out first gave a quick bow then made his way back to the drum kit, next was George with his guitar, followed by John and his guitar and bring up the rear was Paul and I with our guitars.

I walked over to the microphone in the front my heart was racing I looked over at John and George who both nodded "You can do it," whispered Paul.

•

•

Ringo started tapping out the beat on his drums...

**(Spoken)**

_**Des: "Ready George?"**_

_**George: "Aha!"**_

_**Des: "Johnny?"**_

_**John: Yeah!**_

_**Des: "Ringo?"**_

_**Ringo: "Ok!"**_

_**Des: Alright Paul Let's GOOO!**_

With that said we started strumming out the rhythm on our guitars... A/N Caps lock is singing louder then normal and George, John and Paul sing the back up Ballroom Blitz lyrics

_**Oh it's been getting so hard**_

_**Livin' with the things you do to me, **_

_**Oh my dreams are getting so strange**_

_**I'd like to tell you everything I see**_

•

•

•

_**I SEE A MAN AT THE BACK**_

_**AS A MATTER OF FACT HIS EYES ARE RED AS THE SUN **_

_**AND A GIRL IN THE CORNER LET NO IGNOR HER **_

_**'CAUSE SHE THINKS SHE'S THE PASSIONATE ONE**_

•

•

_**OH YEAH!, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening**_

_**And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving**_

•

•

_**OH YEAH!**_

_**And the man at the back said**_

_**Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz**_

_**And the girl in the corner said**_

_**Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz**_

_**Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**_

_**Ballroom blitz**_

•

•

_**I'm reaching out for something**_

_**Touching nothing's all I ever do**_

_**Oh, I softly call you over**_

_**When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha**_

•

•

_**NOW THE MAN IN THE BACK**_

_**IS READY TO CRACK AS HE RAISES HIS HANDS TO THE SKY**_

_**AND THE GIRL IN THE CORNER IS EV'RYONE'S MOURNER**_

_**SHE WOULD KILL YOU IN THE WINK OF HER EYE **_

_**OH YEAH!, it was electric, so frightfully hectic**_

_**And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing**_

•

•

_**OH YEAH!**_

_**And the man at the back said**_

_**Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz**_

_**And the girl in the corner said**_

_**Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz**_

_**Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**_

_**Ballroom blitz**_

•

•

_(MUSICAL BREAK)_

•

•

_**it was electric, so frightfully hectic**_

_**And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing**_

•

•

_**And the man at the back said**_

_**Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz**_

_**And the girl in the corner said**_

_**Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz**_

_**Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**_

_**Ballroom blitz...**_

•

•

_I shouted into the mic.._

_**WHOA!**_

Everyone stood up out of their seats to cheer for us "THANK YOU!" I shouted before clearing the stage.

Mr. Anouncer came out with an envolope in his hands "Ready for the results?" he asked

"YEAH!" everyone shouted then they started to chant "Destiny's Beatles," over and over again

"Okay and the winner is..." he said

Amanda walked up to us "Ricky and Amanda," she whispered

"Okay second place is Ricky and Amanda!" the anouncer yelled

"Wha?"

Amanda looked hurt as she made her way up to the stage with Ricky "Here you go a dinner of two at Chantilly's," he said handing them a gift card.

We all held hands and closed our eyes "Now the winner is.." he said opening the envolope "no doubt about it IT'S DESTINY"S BEATLES!"

I was in a state of shock when Paul pulled me up on stage "Well congrats guys you just won a all expense paid two week cabin retreat up in the moutians,"

"A cabin retreat," John repeated

"Oh that's not all you also get a cash prize my good man," he told him

"That's what I'm talking about, "Ringo joked rubbing his hands together.

"I almost forgot a shopping spree as well," the anouncer added.

After we claimed our prizes we changed our clothes and Paul and I went for a walk on our way we ran into Amanda and Ricky who just shoved past us with their heads held high.

"I can't believe we won," I said happily

"I knew we would," Paul said smiling

"Sure," I teased

"I wonder what that cabin retreat is like?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Dunno we'll have to wait and find out,"

"Come on you two let's go to JOE'S and celebrate!" Ringo shouted

"Be right there!" I called "come on Paulie!"

So we celebrated that night at JOE'S which was a chicken and seafood restaurant with good food it was a lot of fun, now we had a trip to look forward to.

Can't wait...

**Disclaimer: Beatles are not mine the other's are...Thanks for the reviews...I'm always open for new ones lol... or suggestions...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 12**

"Hey Rings your not going to try and squeeze all of us in that little car are you?" John asked

"Don't need to you get the roof," Ringo teased

"Paulie do you here this nonsense," John said pointing at Ringo

"I dunno Johnny he's is kind making sense," Paul joked

"Whatever I'll see ya guys later then?" John said smiling and waving goodbye

"So tomorrow what time are we leaving?" Paul asked turning to Ringo

Ringo shrugged "Early I guess."

"Oh okay...see ya," he said

"Wait where are you going? "asked Ringo

"To Des's place" he replied

Ringo smiled "Fine go on then get out of here."

Paul waved bye to Ringo as he walked towards Destiny's but when he got there he could hear Mr. Evens shouting at someone.

"YOUR NOT GOING!" he yelled

"But we won this together!" he heard Destiny snap back

"I'M YOUR FATHER AND I SAW YOUR NOT GOING!"

"Your also drunk!" she spat back at him

"NO I'M NOT!" he yelled raising his hand, Paul saw the shadow raise it's arm and quickly reached for the nob on the door luckily it was unlocked.

"Wait!" he shouted then he calmed down his voice "Mr. Evans don't do that,"

"GET OUT OF HERE BOY!" he snapped

"I will don't worry but I can't let you hit her," Paul said bravely

"AND WHY NOT?" he asked shouting

"Just calm down I won't let her go with us," Paul said coolly

"That a boy," he said patting Paul on the head

"Want a beer?" he asked

Paul shrugged "Sure why not,"

Mr. Evans walked out to the kitchen to get two beers "Paul what are you doing?" Destiny asked whispering

"Just go get your bags and wait for my signal," Paul whispered back

Destiny nodded and did what she was told, Mr. Evans came back "Here you go son," he said handing Paul a beer.

"Thanks," he replied taking the bottle

Paul kept an eye out for Destiny as he listened to Mr. Evans talking gibberish about being young or something like that, when she peeked her head around the corned he jumped up "Say Mr. Evans why don't you go get another beer."

"Don't mind if I do," he replied getting up and wobbling out to the kitchen, that Destiny's chance she escaped through the front door.

"I should get going!" Paul called

"Alright boy nice talking to you then," Mr. Evans said

**Destiny's POV...**

I waited outside in the shadows until Paul came out "Over here," I whispered when I saw him look around

"You alright Des?" he asked

"Yeah thanks to you," I replied

"Good come on your staying with me tonight," he said taking me by the arm and starting to walk back to his house

"So did you mean it?" I asked

"Mean what?"

"That you will let me go," I said

He shook his head "No you helped win to you know...besides I just said that to get you out of there."

We walked to his house "Now Des," he whispered as he unlocked the door "we have to be quiet my father is resting."

"Prob," I replied quietly

He took me upstairs "Okay bed or the floor?" he asked with a smile

"Bed I guess but I feel funny taking it away from you," I said

"Don't worry about it," replied

I changed and climbed into bed "Night," I whispered

"Nightie," he replied

I giggled a little before turning over and drifting off to sleep...

**Next morning...**

Paul and I were waiting outside for Ringo "So how is Ringo going to fit all of us in his car?" I asked

"Dunno," Paul shrugged as soon as he said that a shuttle bus pulled up.

The doors opened "Hey guys look what we get to ride in," Ringo said happily from inside

"Fancy," I said stepping in and looked around, it had a flat screen tv, speakers, a mini dance floor, open bar and couch like seats,

Paul stepped in behind me "Wow," he said "this is nice."

The next stop was George's house once he was aboard we headed to John's and he was already waiting for us outside with Cynthia.

"Hello all you lovely people," he said happily as he got onto the bus.

"'Lo John...'Lo Cyn," we all said same time it was weird.

"Ooh hoo what do we have here?" John asked rubbing his hands together as he approached the mini open bar

"You do know that's not alcohol," I laughed

"It's not?... Well how do you know?" he asked

"Because," Paul said "if you can read the label it says cider."

"Why the hell did they give us cider?"

"Well maybe because oh let's say we're minors," Ringo pointed out

"Cider snider," John said waving his hand then turned to Cynthia "I'll still have me love tonight,"

She blushed and cooed "Oh John," as she leaned in for a kiss

"Anyway hows about a movie?" Ringo suggested

"Sure,"

"Okay,"

"I'm fine with it,"

"What movie should we watch?" I asked

"How about Toy Story 3?" I suggested

"Okay fine but advert your eyes from coming back here for I am about to make out with the most beautiful woman ever," John said pulling Cyn to the back of the bus with him.

"Hey let's check out this sound system," George said when the movie was over

"Sure," said Ringo grabbing the remote and switching on the system

Fireflies started to play "Oh my favorite," John said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and mocked the first few words

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude, but I_

_Would just stand and stare_...

"That's scary I'm changing it," Ringo said with a smile

"No give me that!" I said grabbing the remote from him and skipping the song.

After a couple songs I sighed and said "Fine let's just listen to this,"

"Good Old Fashioned Lover-boy?" John asked

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" I asked back

"Nothing it's fine," Paul said

"What is it with you Des all this classic rock why do you like?" John asked

"Well," I said looking at him "why do you like sex?"

His was face looked shocked when I asked him that well the others looked like they wanted to snicker or something. "It feels good," he replied

"Same here these songs feel good to me," I explained

"Hey this songs not so bad?" Paul said sticking up for me

"Yeah then sing it for us," John smirked "you know like karaoke."

"Fine I will," he replied and stood up

"Make way for Paul McCharmly," John announced

"Oh shut it John!" I snapped then I to stood up next to Paul "I'm singing with you," with that said I grabbed hold of his hand and let my voice blend with his...

_**Me: I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things**_

_**We can do the tango just for two**_

••

_**Paul: I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings**_

_**Be your Valentino just for you**_

•

•

_**Both: Ooh love - ooh lover-boy**_

_**Me: What're you doin' tonight, hey boy**_

_**Paul: Set my alarm, turn on my charm**_

_**That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy**_

•

•

_**Me: Ooh let me feel your heartbeat...Ringo and George: (Grow faster, faster)**_

_**Paul: Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat**_

_**Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love**_

_**Me: And tell me how do you feel right after-all**_

_**Paul: I'd like for you and I to go... Paul, Ringo and George: (romancing)**_

_**Me: Say the word - your wish is my command**_

•

•

_**All of us: Ooh love - ooh lover-boy**_

_**Paul: What're you doin' tonight, hey boy**_

_**Write my letter**_

_**Feel much better**_

_**Me: And use my fancy patter on the telephone **_

•

•

_**Paul: When I'm not with you**_

_**I think of you always**_

_**Ringo and George: (I miss those long hot summer nights)**_

_**Paul: I miss you**_

_**Me: When I'm not with you**_

_**Think of me always**_

_**Ringo and George: Love you - love you**_

•

•

_**Ringo: Hey boy where do you get it from**_

_**George: Hey boy where did you go ?**_

_**Paul :I learned my passion in the good old**_

_**Fashioned school of lover-boys**_

•

•

_**Me: Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely**_

_**George and Ringo: One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock**_

_**Paul: I will pay the bill, you taste the wine**_

_**Driving back in style, in my car will do quite nicely**_

_**Me: Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it)**_

•

•

_**All of us: Ooh love... Ringo and George: (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)**_

_**All of us: Ooh lover-boy**_

_**What're you doin' tonight, hey boy**_

_**Me: Everything's all right**_

_**Just hold on tight**_

_**Paul: That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy...**_

"Ha ha ha!" John was down on the floor laughing so hard "Encore!" he cheered "that was funny,"

I was about to say something when Ringo shouted "LOOK!" I turned to see us pulling up in front of the huge cabin "Wow!" I breathed

We stepped off the bus rushed over to the cabin opened the door and went in. "This place is beautiful," I said doing a 360 turn in the great room.

"Tell me about it," Paul said looking around

"This place is huge," Ringo said

"Yeah to you maybe," John said with a smile but the caught the glare Ringo was giving him "kidding!"

"Excuse me but may I help you?"

We turned to see a young guy no older then us standing there "Yes we won a contest to stay in this here cabin for two weeks," Paul explained

The guy shrugged his shoulders and replied "I'm afriad your mistaken this here is my personal cabin,"

"You mean you own this?" John asked

"No not me my father he built it I'm just staying here." he said

"So sorry," I said

"Oh no don't be name's Dustin," he said holding out his hand for me

I blushed slightly "Destiny," I replied taking hold of his hand

"Paul," said grabbing Dustin's hand when he held onto mine a lot longer then he had to.

"Ringo's the name,"

"I'm George,"

"And I'm John and this is my Cynthia,"

"Nice to meet you all," Dustin replied "Now your cabin will be right across the way."

"Thanks!" Paul said pulling me close to him

We walked back outside "THAT'S OUR CABIN!" John yelled pointing to a small building across the street

Dustin walked and started to laugh "No don't be silly that's my storge shed."

"Oh...I knew that," John said tugging on this jacket collar

"Your cabin is down that trail you have to take the snowmobiles," Dustin said " Ican show you is you want."

"That would be great," I said smiling

Dustin hooked up a sled to the snowmoblie so it could pull up our stuff "Okay buddy up," he said

"Not fair wee have to ride together," Ringo said pointing to George

"Oh well suck it up be a man," John laughed

Dustin lead the way about oh say fifteen minutes later the cabin was in sight, it was a beautiful two story cabin.

We said our goodbyes to Dustin and walked in our mouths dropped when we entered, it was amazing so much room. I loved the log stair case and massive stone fireplace it took my breath away.

"Hey look a loft it mine!" George shouted and ran to claim it.

"Cyn and I get this room!" John yelled opening up the first door on the right which was nice, it had a queen size bed and a small wood burning stove.

Ringo, Paul and I walked up stairs to find our rooms, Ringo opened the door to the room right off the stairs "This is mine look a king size bed," he said happily.

I walked down the hall more to the last room, I opened it and what I found inside was a king size bed as well as a large master bath with jacuzzi tub (gotta try that out later.)

For dinner we hand sadwiches and after we discovered that there was a basement with a hot tub in it, "To bad I forgot my swim suit," I said to Cyn

"That's not going to stop me I'll just go in my bra and panties," she said smiling

"Oh I didn't think about that," I replied

The boys were the first ones down there they to had forgot their swim suits so they went in with boxers

"This is nice," Ringo said sliding into the hot tube

"Yeah," George and Paul agreed

John just went "Mmmm!" as he relaxed

"Mind if we join you boys?" I asked when Cyn and I entered the room

"No!" they all said at once not taking their eyes off us as we made our way to the hot tub to join them.

"Oh wow this great," I said getting in between Paul and John

"I say it is," Cyn said smiling as she got in on the other side of John.

John had brought some cases of beer was now passing them out "To us!" he said once we all had one

"TO US!" we all said at once.

Later I got changed in the bathroom while Paul changed in the room "Is it safe?" I asked through a small crack

"Yes," he replied

"Oh good," I said as I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed "okay you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

Paul smiled at me and said "Deal,"

I smiled back "At least for now," I said giving him a wink and turned off the lights and went to sleep...

Wonder what tomorrow will bring?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles... Just my OCs...please review I really do enjoy them...Hope you like it...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 13**

"Des wake up," Paul whispered

My eyes were still closed when I slurred "Wha?"

"We have to get up now," he said

"Why?"

"Because we are going exploring my dear," he said with a big goofy grin

"Oh okay Daddy five more minutes," I said covering my head with the blankets

"Fine be that way," he laughed "but if you get in trouble then don't come crying to me luv."

I sat up and sighed "Fine I'm up," I grabbed my things and slowly walked to bathroom to get ready. Once I was ready I went downstairs to join the others, we sipped our tea in silence.

Outside was beautiful the crisp mountain air filled my lungs with every breath I took it felt so refreshing, I climbed onto the snowmobile behind Paul and held on when we started to go. We went a few feet when Ringo stopped and asked "Does anyone know which way town is?"

"Well no exactly," said Paul

"Great!" John snapped "how in the hell are we supposed to get to town then?"

Just then Dustin pulled up beside us on his snowmobile "I can show you," he said

"Well okay then lead the way," I said smiling

"Thanks," we all said when could see the town

"It was nothing," Dustin said with a smile and drove off. We parked and started to walk around just to see what kind of shops this down had. "Hey guys look a candy store!" John said with excitement

"Do you think they have Jelly Babies?" asked George

"Well let's go have a look see," said John already halfway to the door

I rolled my eyes at them they were like young kids in the store full of um well candy, Cyn came up behind me and asked "Wanna go around at the other shops?"

"Sure," I said " it beats watching these guys."

"Where you two going?" asked Paul

"Oh going to do girl stuff," Cyn said waving her hand and walking out

"Yeah pretty boring," I added before I walked out behind her.

Cyn and I did some serious shopping it seemed like everything that was cute we just had to have and we were on our our way to a new store when I saw Dustin again.

"Wow I knew ladies loved to shop but still wow!" he said pointing to our bags

"Yeah it was all on sale," I said

"Really nice," he said nodding his head "say how would you girls like to come to a party?"

"Well...I don't know," Cyn said

"We'd love to," I pipped up

"Great but you two come alone okay see ya later," he said and turned and walked away

"Okay see ya," I called but I when turned to Cyn she looked upset "What?" I asked

"I don't feel comfortable going to his house with no offense just you," she said nervously

"Relax Cyn we'll be fine," I said reassuring her

"Well okay then," she replied giving me a small smile.

**Later...**

The boys were playing Wii when we told them that we would be going out but I don't think they were evening listen because the said was what sounded like a "Um huh"?

"Men!" I sighed rolling my eyes "come on Cyn let's go," we climbed onto a snowmobile and off we went to Dustin's

"Welcome ladies," he said when he opened the door "do come in."

I smiled and said "Why thank you,"

"Would you ladies like something to drink?" he asked

"No thank you," Cyn said looking around at all the people at the party

"What about you?" he asked turning to me

"Sure," I said

He smiled "Make yourselves at home I'll be right back with you drink."

"Argh! it smells funny in here!" Cyn cried covering her nose

"It does kinda smell weird in here," I agreed

"Alright here you go Destiny my special cola drink," Dustin said coming back handing me a clear drink

"Thanks," I said before taking a sip, it burned not not regular cola at all "what is this?" I asked

"Just cola," he said giving me weird look

"What's that smell Dustin?" Cyn asked

"Oh that it just some of my friends smoking cannabis," he told her "would you like some?"

"No," she said before turning to me "come on Des let's get out of here,"

I had already gulped down my drink there was something about it that made me want it "I don't want to go!" I spat. Cyn looked hurt but I did not care I wanted to have fun, I stood up and turned to some random guy who happened to be standing next to the stereo "You there turn on something!" I called

He smiled and did what he was told it turn it on, I rolled my eyes when (Hollaback) came on and I started to dance with some guys. Cyn watched in horror as random guys would came up to me and I rub myself on them that was until I started to feel dizzy.

"Come on Des let's go!" Cyn cried pulling on my arm

"She doesn't want to go," Dustin snapped pulling my other arm

"Let her go now you creep!," she spat

"Stop it I want to stay!" I shouted pulling away from them both and went back to enjoy the party

Cyn looked Dustin "I know you did something to her," she said

Dustin just smirked at her "Oh yeah like what?"

"I think you put something in her drink," she said

"Whatever," he said and walked away

I looked over and saw Paul walking over "Hey you come here," I cooed

He smiled and came over I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him and he hissed me hungerly back.

**Normal POV...**

Cyn looked over and was shocked to see Des making out with Dustin "I have to stop this," she said "I'll go get the guys." Cyn rushed back to the cabin "Guy!" she shouted as she bursted through the door.

"What?" the all said together

"It's Des I think she was drugged," Cyn said and explained how she was acting

Paul and Ringo were the first ones in their jackets and out the door followed by John and George "Wait here Cyn," John said turning back her.

She nodded and said "Okay be safe guys,"

**Meanwhile back at the party...**

"Hey Destiny want to go somewhere quiet?" Dustin asked

She looked at him smiled and replied "I would love to,"

He lead her upstairs to an empty room and started to kiss her neck, her breaths start to grow heavier then she mumbled " I love you Paul." Dustin shoved her down on the bed "Don't worry baby this is going to feel good," he said and started to kiss her ruff and holding her down.

"Stop it!" she shouted and started to try and wiggle free from him "your hurting me!"

"Hold still luv!" he scolded

"Your not Paul!" she cried "help!"

"Your damn right I'm not Paul," he laughed as he ran his hand up her leg

"Don't touch me!" she yelled still trying to break free

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he yelled and slapped her hard across the face .

As the tears started to flow her head started spin and she blacked out that's when a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him off of her. "You touch her again so help me God I'll !" Paul warned

Dustin turned around and laughed "You'll what?"

Paul was in no mood to be laughed at he was very angry, his emotions were at a boiling point as he brought back his fist and decked Dustin right in the nose.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Dustin shouted hold is nose as blood flowed between his fingers "YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER HAD DONE THAT!"

In a flash Dustin went into attack mode and now was in a fist fight with Paul. Back downstairs John was fighting off some big fella and Ringo got stuck with two guys.

"That's unfair two against one," he said

"Shut it shorty!" one yelled while the other one laughed

"I'll show you shorty," Ringo said before punching one guy out cold and kneeing the other one in the gut

"Whoa good one Rings," John said "I'm impressed."

"Don't know me own strength sometimes," he replied

George was waiting for them outside "I wonder what's taking them so long?" he asked himself

Back upstairs...

Dustin shoved Paul into the wall and brought his bloody face close to his ear and said "Face loser I'm stronger then you,"

"Get off of me," Paul said

"I'll show you how a real man fights," he hissed as he laid his fist into the side of Paul's face

Paul looked at him and said "I'm more of a man then you'll ever be,"

Dustin brought his hand back again and was about to do a second blow when

"Oi Dusty leave him be!" John yelled from the doorway

"Yeah you can't go around hurting our friends and get away with it," added Ringo

Dustin knew there was no way he could beat three of them so he let Paul go, the second Paul was free he rushed over to Destiny's side.

"What's wrong with her!" he cried

Ringo came rushing over felt her forehead "Come on let's get her back," he said

Paul nodded and lifted her up and carried her down to the snowmobiles where George helped wrap her up in a blanket, Paul sat in the little luggage sled hooked up to his snowmobile and held Des in his arms.

"How are you going to drive Paul?" George asked

"I'm not you are," he said

**Back at their cabin...**

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Cyn when she saw Paul carrying Des in.

"Don't worry luv she just needs rest," John said to comfort her

"Oh John you lip is bleeding!" she cried

"It is?" he asked in amazement

"Don't worry I'll take care of it come on," she said leading him to the kitchen.

Paul laid Des down on bed in their room and started to stroke her hair "Why did you go there Des?" he said aloud then he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Without opening her eyes she mumbled "Paul is that you?"

"Yes I'm here," he whispered

"I so cold,"

"Here," he said wrapping his arms around her

"Paul," she whispered

"Yeah," he whispered back

"I love you."

He continued to stoke her head as he said "I love you, too."

**Disclaimer;**

**I don't own The Beatles just my OC Please review I love them :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Sad News

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 14**

**Sad News  
**

The next morning I woke up with pain in my face like someone had hit really hard but yet I had no memory of ot or how on earth I had gotten home, I just remembered being at the party then nothing else. As I was laying there trying to remember I realized a pair of arms were around me.

"Paul," I whispered

Waited a a couple seconds but no reply so I placed my hands onto his and gently got myself free, once I was free I sat up turned around just make sure I did not wake him and that's when I noticed he had some dried blood on the side of his mouth, on his fist and bruise on the side of his face. I slowly brought my hand up to touch his face, the moment I made contact he jumped and his eyes opened.

"What happened?" I asked

I was shocked when he told me about what Dustin had tried to do and if it wasn't for Cyn he would not have gotten their in time."I don't what I would have done if that bastard," he paused for a second "you know,"

I could tell he was still upset and it was all my fault, now I just had to make it up to him but how? "I want to make this up to you," I said

He looked at me "No Des you don't have to do that,"

"But I want to," I told him leaning in kissing him on this forehead "and I will not take no for an answer."

"Fine," he said

I smiled "Great it will be just us two,"

When we walked downstairs I gave each one of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek but I especially thanked Cyn for not giving up on her and going back to get the others.

"What are friends for," she said hugging me

"I don't know what I would do without friends like you," I said to them

"Here here now lets make breakfast!" shouted Ringo

I rushed over to the refrigerator and pulled out orange juice, eggs, biscuits and bacon "Okay Lennon your in charge of the biscuits," I said

"Yeah so don't burn them eh Johnny," joked Ringo

John smiled and said "Only yours Rings."

"Next Ringo will be in charge of the bacon," I said

Ringo gave me a salute "Yes Ma'am."

I shook my head "Paul you get to pour the juice as for Cyn and I we get the eggs."

"Hey what about me?" George asked

"You get to set the table," Cyn said.

We went to work doing our jobs everything was going smoothly and it was all done in a timely manner. "I did it perfect biscuits!" John exclaimed clapping his hands together like an idiot and pulling out his golden brown perfection.

"Good job," I said trying to hold a laugh

We sat down to eat our breakfast and you know what it was really yummy everything was done just right. I told them that I wanted to spend the day with just Paul they said that fine and that they already had plans today.

I'm going to town and getting a massage, Cyn said

"Yeah and we're going into town to," George said

"So then what are you two going to do?" asked Ringo

Well I was thinking about heading down to the town and catching a ride down below the mountian, I said

"And do what?" asked George

I shrugged "Dunno we'll figure it out when we get there."

In town they seperated from us Come on let's get some food to take with us, Paul suggested

"Okay," I agreed

We got ourselves a couple of subs and bottles of water and then we went to the bus station to catch the next bus down hill. "How about we go horse back riding?" I suggested picking up a pamphlet at the bus station.

"Sure why not," he said

The bus arrived and we found a couple seats "Wow this is going to be great I've never been on a horse," I said sitting down

"Yeah same here but I always wanted to," he said

I smiled placed my hand in his laid my head on his shoulder and kept like that all the way down the mountain. Below the mountain the weather was warmer which meant no snow, I got all excited when the bus dropped us off at the horse ranch. It was so much fun riding a horse I was totally loving it, even when we stopped for lunch under an old tree. I was all smiles on our way back home that evening when we got to the door I stopped and turned around and placed my lips onto his as I wrapped my arms around him. The door opened and the light from within shined on us, we quickly turned to see Ringo with a frown on.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern

He looked down at the ground "Des there's something we need to tell you," he said swallowing hard

I could tell by the tone of his voice something was wrong "Rings tell me," I said stepping in and catching the looks of the others they to unhappy.

"Des it's your father," Ringo started to say

"What about him?" I asked

Cyn stood up and walked over to me and put her arms around me There was a bad accident,

"What?" I asked feeling my eyes start to burn "but he's going to be alright right?"

"Oh Des I'm so sorry," Ringo said "but he did not make it."

I was in shock how could he be gone he's my father I know we had our differences but I still loved him, as I stood there tears rolled down my cheeks I could not hold them back any longer. They all tried to comfort me by telling me it's going to all right but how can it be I was alone no mother or father completely alone. I told them I just wanted to be alone for awhile they let me go and went to my room to lay on the bed and just cry. I cried for what seemed like hours when I heard a knock on the door, I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Come in." I said

Paul opened the door and carried in a tray "Hey Des I brought you some food,"

"Thanks," I said trying to smile

He walked over and placed the food on the night stand beside the bed and turned to walk out.

"Wait please stay," I said

"Sure," he said sitting beside me on the bed.

We sat there in silence as he held me near I felt safe with him there and when he finally did speak it was to say that we would leaving first thing in the morning. That night I had dreams about my father they were all happy even my mother was there and they were together again.

"Destiny," my mother said "it's going to be alright luv."

"How is it going to be alright?" I asked her but she just disappeared

The next day on our way home I felt bad for ruining every-ones fun trip even though they kept insisting that it was fine I knew better. Back in town I could not go home by myself so they said that they would go with me and Cyn said that I could stay with her if I wanted to. I walked slowly up to my front door reached out for the knob when it sprang open revealing a woman I hadn't seen in years.

"Auntie Mae?" I asked

The woman smiled and embraced me into a hug "I surprised you remembered me dear," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away from her

She looked shocked as she told me "Well I'm here for you."

"Me why?"

"Cause your going to come live with my family in New York City," she said

"New York!" I said surprised "I don't want to go there!"

"Well you don't really have a choice do you dear?"

"I have friends here," I explained

"I see," she said looked over at my friends and screwed up her face I could tell she did not like them, you see she was married to a rich husband and the way my friends and I were dressed offered her.

"You'll have to make new friends," my cousin Sarah said stepping out behind her mother.

In my opinion Sarah was worst then her mother a real spoiled brat she would always get what she wanted at least that is what my father always said.

"I don't want news friends I'm happy with the ones I have thank you," I said folding my arms across my chest

"You'd better get packing Little Missy cause as soon as your fathers funeral is over we are leaving," Auntie Mae demanded

"The Hell I'm going with you," I said as walked past her and into the house then I called the others "come on guys,"

"Maybe we should get going," they said when they saw the way my Aunt was looking at them.

I turned back to them with pleading eyes and whispered "Don't go."

"Sorry," they said and walked away

"I hate you," I said to my Aunt

That night I thoughts traveled back to my dream I had before I met Paul and the others about a man chasing me and how I feared him but now I understood that dream it wasn't a man I was fearing at all it was Aunt Mae. I wanted to stay here this was where I was born, where I found my first friend and my first kiss. I picked up a suit case and started to put my things in it I was doing alright until I picked up my scarf, I placed it gently against my cheek.

Over the couple days I was kept busy by my Auntie she was making this harder on me when it was already hard enough. I told her I was inviting my friends to my father's funeral at first she protested then she said it was alright. After the funeral I got to spend my last night with them which was sad because I knew this was goodbye. John, Cyn and George were the first to leave the goodbye party, so I made sure I gave them I big hug and a kiss and they made me promise I would keep in contact with them.

About an hour past when Ringo said he had to be getting home, I tried to hold back my tears as we said our goodbyes.

"Rings you are and will always be my best friend," I told as the tears ran down my face

He smiled and placed his hand on my face then said"Come now luv this goodbye's not forever," with that said he gently kissed my forehead."

I watched him leave and all my memories came flooding back like when we first met to our first rated R movie all them good though. Now Paul I knew for only six months but it felt longer, I guess it was because we were together and both had feelings for one another.

"Paul," I said

"Yeah,"

I liked my lips then "said " I have something to say to you,"

He looked at my then asked "What?"

"I love you," I said as I began to cry again

"Shh..It's okay Des," he said wrapping his arms around me "I love you to."

"I don't want to go!" I cried

"I know maybe you could come back," he said

I looked at him "Trust me I will be back."

"See you just gave me some hope," he said with a smile

"And while I'm away I'll write home everyday," I told him.

"See you tomorrow at the airport," he said giving me a kiss on my cheek for goodnight.

I cried all night thinking about them and how much I loved each one yes even John had a place in my heart.

**At the Airport:**

We were waiting in line to check our bags when Sarah said "Your trashy friends aren't coming,"

"Yes they are!" I snapped back "and they're not trash!"

"Whatever," she said in a snobby voice.

Once we were checked in I sighed as I walked over to the inspection area.

"WAIT DES!"

I turned fast to see all four of them running towards me with their guitars and Ringo just with drum sticks.

"We made this song for you," Paul said

Ringo started drumming on the counter as the other three played guitar rifts and started to sing...

_**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,**_

_**Tomorrow I'll miss you;**_

_**Remember I'll always be true.**_

_**And then while I'm away,**_

_**I'll write home ev'ry day,**_

_**And I'll send all my loving to you.**_

•

•

_**I'll pretend That I'm missing**_

_**the lips I am missing**_

_**And hope that my dreams will come true.**_

_**And then while I'm away,**_

_**I'll write home ev'ry day,**_

_**And I'll send all my loving to you.**_

•

•

_**All my loving I will send to you.**_

_**All my loving, darling I'll be true.**_

•

•

_**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,**_

_**Tomorrow I'll miss you:**_

_**Remember I'll always be true.**_

_**And then while I'm away,**_

_**I'll write home ev'ry day,**_

_**And I'll send all my loving to you**_

•

•

_**All my loving I will send to you.**_

_**All my loving darling I'll be True.**_

_**All my loving All my loving ooh**_

_**All my loving I will send to you**_

When they were finished Paul ran over to me and kissed different then he normally did this felt like fire on my lips. We said our goodbyes and I left on the jet plane counting down the days until I would be back home...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles...**


	15. New York

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 15**

**New York **

I refused to talk to them the whole flight even through they tried a couple times, I was happy when the gave up. I looked out the window at the dark blue purple sky and wished I was back home with my friends. I knew the life waiting for me in New York was going to suck, I mean this part of my family did not even know me they only heard of me. When we touched down a butler was waiting for us he took our bags and placed them in the trunk of their limo then held the door open for us.

"Now it's time for you to see how the better half lives my dear," Auntie Mae said with a crocked smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and watched the tall buildings of the city go by, my eyes were huge when we pulled up in front of four story manison. "This is where you live?" I asked

"Why yes what did you expect?" Auntie Mae asked

"I dunno?" I replied with a shrug of the shoulders

"Come let's go show you your new room," Auntie Mae said once we were inside

"Hello Uncle Albert," I said walking past an older man sitting on couch

"Hello Michelle," he replied

I looked at my Auntie "Just let him call you by your middle name," she said

After taking the tour of downstairs of the house we went up the grand stair case and she showed me my room, it was big but she kept saying sorry about how small it was.

"It's okay," I told her

She turned to walk out then turned back to me "Wait there is one more thing," she said

"What is it?"

"This," she said holding out a Visa card "now you may have it but only if you promise not to leave,"

"Fine," I sighed and took the card, wow my own credit card well if I'm stuck here why not make the best of it.

**Couple Months Later...**

I never stopped writing letters to them back home and one day I received a letter from Paul stating that they were a group and were going to try and get a record deal of some sort. I sent him a letter back telling him good luck then a few weeks later I received a small package from him I quickly opened it and as it turns out it was a tape,it had a note with it. I read the note...

_Destiny,_

_This song is for you, we got the deal..._

_Love,_

_Paul_

_P.s. I Love You_

I popped into the radio and was about to push play...

**As I write this letter,**

**Send my love to you,**

**Remember that I'll always,**

**Be in love with you.**

•

•

**Treasure these few words 'til we're together,**

**Keep all my love forever,**

**P.S., I love you.**

**You, you, you.**

•

•

**I'll be coming home again to you, love,**

**And 'til the day I do, love,**

**P.S., I love you.**

**You, you, you.**

•

•

**As I write this letter,**

**Send my love to you,**

**Remember that I'll always,**

**Be in love with you.**

•

•

**Treasure these few words 'til we're together,**

**Keep all my love forever,**

**P.S., I love you.**

**You, you, you.**

•

•

**As I write this letter, (Oh oh oh)**

**Send my love to you, (You know I want you to)**

**Remember that I'll always, (Yeah)**

**Be in love with you.**

•

•

**I'll be coming home again to you, love,**

**And 'til the day I do, love,**

**P.S., I love you.**

**You, you, you.**

**You, you, you.**

**I love you.**

It felt so good to hear their voices again but it also made think about how much I missed them. I played that tape over and over again just hear them but my surprise came one evening when I was watching TV with Sarah and the host kept talking about some new British rock band.

"We're here talking about some new group they call themselves The Beatles," he said

My shot up to the screen and my heart stopped for a second when I saw their pictures looking right back at me.

"Guess what we have them here with us tonight," the host said with a smile "let's bring them out."

Sarah was about to change the channel but I grabbed the remote from her greasy hands

"Hey!" she snapped

"I'm watching that," I said

"So what!" she spat back at me but I just ignored her by turning it up.

"Please welcome John Lennon, Paul McCartney!"

Paul he said my Paul I thought as I watched them run out on stage

"George Harrison and Ringo Star!"

I smiled they all looked so good I know it's only been six months but still they looked more grown up all dressed alike in suits.

John smiled as he spoke into the microphone "'Ello Jimmy,"

"Why hello John," Jimmy said back "so how did you come up with the name Beatles anyway?"

"Uh I just thought of it," John replied

I laughed to myself that was so like him to say something like that.

"What song will you be singing?" he asked

"A little song we like to call The Night Before," Paul said with a smile that made him so cute.

I watched as they got in to positions "Okay!" Paul shouted "1...2...3..."

Paul:** We said our goodbyes**

Harmonies: ** (Ah, the night before)**

Paul: ** Love was in your eyes**

Harmonies: ** (Ah, the night before)**

Paul:** Now today I find you have changed your mind**

**Treat me like you did the night before**

•

•

Paul: ** Were you telling lies? **

Harmonies:** (Ah, the night before)**

Paul: ** Was I so unwise?**

Harmonies:** (Ah, the night before)**

Paul**: When I held you near, you were so sincere**

**Treat me like you did the night before**

•

•

Paul:** Last night is a night I will remember you by**

**When I think of things we did, it makes me wanna cry**

•

•

Paul: ** We said our goodbyes **

Harmonies: ** (Ah, the night before)**

Paul:** Love was in your eyes **

Harmonies: ** (Ah, the night before)**

Paul:** Now today I find you have changed your mind**

**Treat me like you did the night before**

•

•

Paul:** When I held you near, you were so sincere**

**Treat me like you did the night before**

•

•

Paul:** Last night is a night I will remember you by**

**When I think of things we did, it makes me wanna cry**

•

•

Paul:** Were you telling lies?**

Harmonies**: (Ah, the night before)**

Paul**: Was I so unwise? **

Harmonies:** (Ah, the night before)**

Paul**: When I held you near, you were so sincere**

**Treat me like you did the night before**...

It seemed like after that performance they were instant stars and letters they would write to me frequently suddenly slowed down then stopped all together one day. I was now eighteen and now no friends to call mine, I had become a very lonely person. I decided that it was time for me to move on and not dwell on the past so I went out and got myself a job at a restaurant where I could sing. It was a couple days before Christmas and I was working late that night when my boss Mr. Kindle came up to me...

"You have to do really good tonight," he said

"Why?" I asked putting deep red lipstick to match my dress

"Well lets just say we will be hosting some very important guest," he said and walked out

Okay so I have friend a waitress named Elizabeth or Liz for short and as soon as Mr. Kindle left she came in "What was that all about?" she asked walking over and starting to brush my hair.

"Just something about some important guest which is dumb he should not have told us that will make everyone more nervous," I told her

"True," she agreed as she pinned my hair up so only my bang fell down one side of my face "love your hair by the way."

"Thanks I just got bang highlighted today," I said putting on the rest of my makeup.

"See you later," she said as she left, I looked at my reflection for a moment then picked up a wide silver bracelet and put it on thinking (show time).

I walked on the little stage with my guitar in hand straight to the stool in the center, I sat down and started to gently strum my guitar... the song I was going to sing really came from the heart to bad the people I cared about were not even there...

**Please take down the mistletoe**

**Cause I don't wanna think about that right now**

**Cause everything I want is miles away**

**In a snow covered little town**

**My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me**

**Season's greetings, hope you're well**

**Well I'm doing alright**

**If you were wondering**

**Lately I can never tell**

•

•

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time**

**But there were Christmases when you were mine**

•

•

**I've been doing fine without you, really**

**Up until the nights got cold**

**And everybody's here, except you, baby**

**Seems like everyone's got someone to hold**

•

•

**But for me it's just a lonely time**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine**

•

•

**Merry Christmas everybody**

**That'll have to be something I just say this year**

**I'll bet you got your mom another sweater**

**And were your cousins late again**

**When you were putting up the lights this year**

**Did you notice one less pair of hands**

•

•

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time**

**But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine**

•

•

**You were mine**

I was backstage again when Mr. Kindle came over "Destiny someone wants you to sing another song,"

"But it's not my turn," I protested "Stacy's."

"Yeah well the important guests requested you again so GET YOU ASS OUT THERE!" he shouted but still managed to keep his smile, I know impossible right but he did.

I turned to walk back out when he grabbed my arm "Oh I almost forgot they want you to sing Ballroom Blitz,"

"Ballroom Blitz?" I repeated to myself I as I walked out to the stage "why the hell would anyone want me to sing that I haven't sang that since...?" then it hit the important guest had to The Beatles. I joined Stacy on stage as the song started to play, I sang lead she did backup. After the song my eyes scanned the room for them but nothing I sighed and walked back to my changing room.

"I so stupid to think that they were here," I said as walked in with my head down.

"Oh come now don't say that Des,"

That voice I thought when I heard it "RINGS!" I shouted as I ran over to him and threw my arms around him

"Look at ya yer all grown up," he said with a smile

"Hey where be my hug?" asked some from behind us

"John," I said as I gave him a hug to

"And me?" asked George

I turned and hugged him as well then I realized we were one short well "Where's Paul?" I asked

"Who?" joked John

Then a pair of hands wrapped around me from behind "Miss me?" he asked

"Yes," I replied as he turned me around to see my face

"I've I mean we've missed you to," he said

"If you guys really missed me so much why did you stop writing then?" I asked feeling a little hurt

They all looked at me with a confused look on their faces "What are you talking about I wrote you all the time," Paul said

"Yeah and we did to but not as much as him every single day this one 'ere," John added

"You did then how come I never got them?" I asked

"Dunno," Ringo said with a shrug then he looked down at this watch "look at the time fellas we should get going,"

"What are you talking about mate it's still early?" John asked

"I think he's trying to tell us that we should leave," George said

"Yes just us three," Ringo said

"Why?" asked John him

"To let them catch up," he replied

"Oh got it let's go George," John said "see ya later Dessy."

"We have to get lunch tomorrow," I told them as they left leaving Paul with me.

Paul and I decided to catch up over a cup of coffee at the dinner across the street "I've really missed you so much," I said.

"Yeah same here it's not the same without you," he said

"That's how I feel," I told him

"So how's life with your Auntie?" he asked

"She's not that bad it's Sarah who gets me," I explained

We sat and talked for a good hour and a half, he told me about their manager Mr. Brian Epstein and how pissed off he gets at John. He walked with me right up to the door step "So," he said "this is where you live?"

"Yeah," I sighed then I asked "wanna come have a look?"

"Is it alright with your Auntie?"

I placed my finger on his lips "Shh.. What she doesn't won't hurt her."

With that said I opened and closed the door quietly then him the quiet tour which ended up me showing him my room.

"This my room," I said proudly

"It's nice very big," he said

"Yeah it is want to dance?" I asked

"If you want to," he shrugged

I pushed on the radio just as Bon Jovi's (You Want To)Make A Memory came on...

We got close and I started to sing quietly along with the song...

**Hello again, it's you and me**

**Kinda always like it used to be**

**Sippin' wine, killin' time**

**Tryin' to solve life's mysteries**

•

•

**How's your life? It's been a while**

**God it's good to see you smile**

**I see you reachin' for your keys**

**Lookin' for a reason not to leave**

•

•

We started to kiss and gosh did it feel so good...

**If you don't know if you should stay**

**If you don't say what's on your mind**

**Baby just breathe**

**There's nowhere else tonight we should be**

•

•

**You wanna make a memory?**

•

•

I was starting back myself up towards the bed I knew what I wanted...

**I dug up this old photograph**

**Look at all that hair we had**

**It's bittersweet to hear you laugh**

**Your phone is ringin' I don't wanna ask**

•

•

I let myself fall back onto the bed with him on top as we kissed...

**If you go now, I'll understand**

**If you stay, hey, I got a plan**

•

•

**You wanna make a memory?**

**You wanna steal a piece of time?**

**You can sing the melody to me**

**And I could write a couple lines**

**You wanna make a memory?**

•

•

My breaths grew heaver as he caressed me...

**If you don't know if you should stay**

**And you don't say what's on your mind**

**Baby just breathe**

**There's nowhere else tonight we should be**

**We should be**

•

•

There was no turning back now we were to much connected...

**You wanna make a memory?**

**You wanna steal a piece of time?**

**You can sing the melody to me**

**And I can write a couple lines**

•

•

**You wanna make a memory?**

**You wanna make a memory?**

When it was all over I was right where I wanted to be in his arms and nothing was going to take that away again, that's why I said yes I would go with them when he asked. I was in love and I knew he loved me so why should we be apart?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles or any of the songs just my OC... Please do review I love reading them...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 16**

Paul and I had to catch our breaths from all the snogging so we decided lay by each other looked at the ceiling and talking "So," he said " How did you get that job at the club?"

"Oh that," I laughed "it's really just for fun."

"Really how so?" he asked with a smile

"Well," I replied "I really like to sing and this gives me that chance to do that."

"Why not try for a record contract?"

"I dunno what if they say I'm not any good?" I asked

He turned over to look at me placed his left hand on my cheek and started to rub it gently "You are good and you have to believe that."

I could feel my cheeks flush "Oh stop it your just being nice."

"No I'm serious," he said

"Well enough about me how have you been?" I asked

"Truth be told in misery,"

"Misery why?"

He smiled "Well you want me to tell you?"

"Um yeah!" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Okay," he said "The world is treating me bad,"

"Bad?" I was confused how was it bad they were a new group and they seemed to have a lot of fans..

"Yeah bad," he said with a sigh "life is kinda boring without you to spice it up some how."

"I know mine has been dull as well with you guys in it letters are not the same." I said

A moment of silence passed before he spoke again "Well when we become famous will you come live with me?"

I was speechless I honestly did not know what to say and I could tell he was serious about this. Paul looked at me "Great," he sighed "I've gone and scared you."

"Paul I'll have think about it," I told him.

He looked sad when I said that but it's how I felt, I mean true we met a over a year ago but I've in New York for nine months so you do the math.

"I understand," he sighed

"You know that doesn't mean I don't feel any different about you right?" I asked

"Right," he said behind a forced smile.

We talked for a little longer before we both fell asleep, the next morning we had a rude awaking... Scream lots of screams...

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Auntie Mae screamed

"It's not what you think," I tried to explain but she would not have any of it

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she yelled "I TREATED YOU LIKE A DAUGHTER AND THIS IS HOW YOU ACT!"

"We didn't do anything wrong," I told her trying to stay calm

"A WHORE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!"

That was it she hit my nerve "MY WAS MOTHER WAS NO WHORE!" I snapped

"SHUT UP!" she yelled just as her hand slapped across my face

My hand shot up to my cheek now with white hot pain shooting through it "You bitch," I sobbed

"Oh I'm a bitch am I," she said before turning to Paul "you out of my house before I call the police."

Paul did what as he told and quickly to "Bye," he whispered

I turned back to Auntie Mae "I hate you," I cried

"Whatever," she said "I don't want you to see that boy again."

"You can't tell me what I can do I'm over eighteen," I spat

"Well little Missy you still live in this and until you leave you have to live by my rules," she said as she started to walk away "oh I almost forgot if you try to us your funds they will have a hold on them."

Once she was out of sight I broke down crying she was being so mean without hearing my side of the story, I mean Paul and I did not do anything accept kiss and talk all night. I could not take it anymore this life was driving me crazy why was it I could not have what my heart really wanted and what it did want it seemed like I could not have. I walked over to my closet I had enough I was leaving, I really did not care where I went just as long as it was away from here.

I left without saying bye I did not care if I did have any money just the small amount from my job, thoughts filled my head as I walked down the busy Manhattan sidewalk. I wish I knew where Paul staying so I could go apologize to him about my Auntie. I walked around all day and as the sun was setting I noticed that I had never been in this part of the city before, it was run down with loads of graffiti everywhere. My heart started to pound against my chest as I realized that I was lost "Shit," I breathed.

"Well what do we have here?" asked some guy in a hood

I did not reply instead I started to walk away fast

"Wait where ya going beautiful?" he asked now starting to follow me

"Leave me alone," I said

"But why I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a laugh as he grabbed my arm

"Let me go," I cried as I tried to get away but it was no use he was to strong.

I could feel myself being forced to the ground as his greasy hands touched my body all over, I just wanted to die so I did not have to feel the pain I was about go through. His one hand covered my mouth as the other one started to travel down, I closed my eyes I could not watch...

"You there leave that woman alone," I heard someone say, I tried to look up but all I could see was a pair of head lights.

"I know her she's my girlfriend," the man in the hood lied

"She's is then why are you holding her mouth shut?" the person asked

"I feel like it," he said "NOW GO AWAY!"

"I will but after I hear the lady say it in her own words then,"

The hooded man on top of me let his guard down for a brief second but that was I needed as I grabbed hold of his lower area until he got off of me.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted as he made another grab for me but this time I manged to grab a bottle of perfume out of my bag and sprayed him in the eyes. He ran away hollering in pain as I made a run for the car and that's when I noticed it was a limo and the person who was brave enough to say something was it's driver.

I was about to say thank you when the door opened "Excuse my driver the other an I would like to why we stopped?" asked a voice I knew

"George?" I asked

"Des?" he replied "what are you doing here?"

"Your driver just saved my life," I explained

"Des," Paul worried voice came from inside the limo

"George move it you Git and let Dessy enter," John snapped

"Sorry come on Des hop in."

"Des what happened what are you doing out here?" Paul asked pulling me close to him

I told them what had happened at Aunt Mae's and how I ran away, "Well don't fret we're here now," Ringo said giving me a hug

"Yeah we won't let anyone hurt you," George said

They took me back to the hotel with them before we entered the room John turned to us gave us a wink and said "Let me handle Eppy."

I watched as John puffed up his chest, put on a fake serious face and marched through the doors. Paul, Ringo and George rushed over to the door and placed their ears on to it as they tried to listen.

"I can't hear anything can you?" asked George

"No not I," said Ringo

"Shh...how can I hear if you two are talking?" Paul snapped

Ten minutes later John walked out "Well?" they asked

"He said no," John replied

"What...? Why..?" I asked

"Because he said I'm full of it,"

"Well you are sometimes," Ringo teased

John gave him a quick glare "I be keepin me eyes on you," he joked

"Do you mind if I went and talked to him," I asked

They all gave me a strange look "Good luck," George said down low.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad," I said

"I'll come with you," Paul said

I walked into the room to find a well dressed man "Hello Mr. Epstein," I said "my name is Destiny Evans"

"Look you seem like a nice girl and but my answer is still no," he said

"But Brian she's our friend from back home," Paul said

"And you expect me to believe that," he said giving a sigh and rubbing his forehead.

"Yes I do," I replied "here is a picture of us back home" I was now hold a picture of us snapped on the day we won the contest.

He took the picture to have a closer look "If I let you stay the night what are your plans after that?" he asked

"She'll be staying with me," Paul added

Brian raised an eyebrow "With you why?"

"Don't ya get Eppy their together," John chimed from the doorway

"Together no this is not good,"

"Why not John and Cyn are together?" asked Ringo

"Yeah but the fans don't know that do they," added George

Brian sighed "I'm sorry Paul but she can not go with us,"

Paul was upset you could tell "Listen here Brian I lost her once and I'm going to lose her again."

I looked at Brian with pleading eyes "Please Mr. Epstein..."

"I don't like this at all but I'm going to have to say yes," he replied "but no funny business from any of you."

"Aye...aye..sir!" they all said at once.

Wow I could not believe I was with my friends again and good timing to tomorrow was Christmas Eve, I could not hep but to think that everything was how it's supposed to be now. Paul took me back to his room where he let me have the bed while he took the couch even through I told him he could sleep next to me if he wanted.

"I would love to but we have to get Brian trust us or else he might let you go," he said

"Yeah but it's not like we would be doing anything," I said

"But in his mind we are you get it?"

"I guess so," I replied

"Good," he said walking over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips "night."

"Night luv," I replied with a smile "see you in the morning."

"See ya," he whispered

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my dreams that night were warm and sweet through I could not remember them all I know is that I had nothing to fear anymore...

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles just my OC... Thanks for the reviews...please leave more...sorry I have not updated in over a week I was really busy...Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving...:D**


	17. Welcome To Miami

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 17**

**Welcome **

**To**

**Miami**

Paul woke me up early the next morning "What's up?" I asked still have asleep

"We leaving this afternoon," he replied

"Leaving to where?"

"Miami,"

I sat up quickly "Miami really wow!"

"Yeah anyway I was thinking before we go you and I could spend the morning together," he said rubbing the back of his head

I smiled and replied "I'd love that."

He jumped up grabbing me by the arm and exclaimed "What are you waiting for let's go!"

About fifteen minutes I was ready out the door we went and on our little adventure together. First up breakfast which was very tasty, next was some light shopping and last of all was a romantic horse carriage ride around Central Park. As we rode around the park we cuddled I never wanted this moment to end it was so warm and tender.

"Paul," I whispered

"Hmm?"

I moved my face close to his closed my eyes as our lips were about to touch...The carriage stopped and I could hear John's voice...

"Aww!.. Look it's a Kodiak moment,"

My eyes snapped open just as I turned towards it a flash went off.

"John you arse!" Paul snapped

"What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders "Eppy sent me to look for you since someone left his phone behind,"

I giggled as I hopped out of the carriage "It's okay Paul I still had lovely time."

"Where have you two been?" Ringo asked as soon as we entered the room

"Oh just out," I told him with a smile

John was about to add something mostly perverted when Brian entered the room looking stressed "What's wrong? Paul asked him

"There's been a emergency back in Liverpool that I must attend to," he explained

"I see and want us to still go to Miami to for fill our duties on that show," John said

"Fuck I trust you with that Lennon I will have call him to book it,"

John put on a hurt face "Eppy you cut me real deep there."

Paul rolled his eyes at John "Brian you can trust us and besides what if we lose some sponsors for canceling?"

Brain was about say something but I stepped up "Don't worry Mr. Epstein I won't let them get out of hand and I give you my word they will be on stage at the show."

The others liked my idea for they were all smiling "Christ I don't know why I'm trusting a kid with this but I'll allow it," Brian said

I smiled "I won't let you down,"

"I know because I'll be sending someone to check up on all of you," he explained "oh and boys don't screw it up because if you do Destiny can not come with anymore."

At the airport I could not get over the private jet we would be flying in it was beautiful, the inside was cream colored with extra large reclining seats and large red seat that wrapped around a dinning table.

"Welcome," the captain said as we entered

"Thanks," we all answered

After the captain a woman greeted us "Hi my name is Tiffany and I will be your server this flight so let me know if you need anything,"

"I wish you could give me something right now," John flirted he even blew her a kiss causing her to blush.

She cleared her throat "Now if you all would please take your seat so we could take off."

We did as we were told and as the jet took off I watched New York become smaller and small by every passing second. About a half hour into the flight John was asking poor Tiffany non stop for this and that but in a away it was kinda funny.

"What?" he asked catching my smile

"Oh nothing." I replied with a small giggle

"Oh come now it has to be something or else you wouldn't be smiling," said Ringo

I looked at them "Well if you must know I was thinking about a song."

"Song what song?" asked Paul

"A song I think is perfect for John," I replied

"Well let's hear it then," George pipped up with a smile spreading across his face.

"Okay," I sighed "I'll tell you."

"Yeah I want to hear this," John said coming in close

I smiled and said "I think the song (Gives You Hell) suits you,"

He looked at me then started to laugh "Why?" he asked

"Because it just does,"

"Show me then," he said

"Fine," I laughed "I will be changing the words a bit through."

"That's fine we just want to hear it," Paul said

"Okay here goes..."

**He wakes up every evening**

**With a big smile on his face**

**And it never feels out of place.**

**And I'm still probably working**

**At a 9 to 5 pace**

**I wonder how bad that tastes**

•

•

**When you see his face**

**You know he gives you hell, I hope he doesn't give you hell**

**When he walk your way**

**I hope he doesn't give you hell, I hope he doesn't give you hell...**

"Hey yeah that does sound like him," Paul teased

"Oh yeah very funny I don't give everyone hell," John protested with a smile

"Well pretty much everyone," I joked

We joked all the way to Miami, when the plane landed I could not believe how hot it was it must have been about 78 degrees out. We would be staying at the Delano Hotel where we would have our own private bungalows, well accept me I had to share one with Paul which I did not mind.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as we entered our room "It feel so pure in here."

Paul looked at me "I mean because it's so white," I explained

I explored the place upstairs and downstairs it was beautiful but what really caught my eye was the view of the super size pool that was just steps away from our rooms. "Des the lads and I have to go to a press meeting now," Paul said when I returned

"Oh," I sighed

He looked at me "I tell you what you can go shopping with this," he said handing me a credit card

"I can't take your money," I told him

"Brian said it was to make us happy and in order for me to be happy I want you to happy get it?"

I was off on my own shopping but I had to hurry after all it was Christmas eve and the shops would be closing early. My first stop was to get a swimsuit my old one piece was not what you would call sexy so I picked out a new one, it was a white sexy deep V cut one piece with open sides and a full back bottom no offense I did not like things going up my butt. I knew the boys would want to go out tonight so I went to go find a new pants type outfit but instead came out with a back one shoulder dress with one side almost completely open side cut right below the hip. In the same store I found all my accessories a black one arm fingerless glove, a rime stone armband, a set of twelve rime stone bangles and a rime stone choker. The shoes were black sandals with you guessed it rime stones I just could not get away from them they were everywhere. After I was done shopping I headed back to the hotel to try out my new swimsuit, once I was changed I headed out to the pool it was so peaceful.

Meanwhile...

The boys were getting bored at the press meeting they had to keep reminding themselves that they had to do it for Destiny. As it came to a close the boys breathed a sigh of relief to finally be getting out of there after all they deserved a break right? Paul walked into the bungalow gave it a close glance and noticed Des was not there "Where is she?" he asked himself right before he looked out of the bedroom window and what he saw he had to do a double take. There was a woman lying down there with huge sunglasses on and a swimsuit that could make you weak in the knees.

"Hey Paulie what are you looking at?" John asked coming up behind him and looking out to see what his friend was staring at "Woof!"

"What?" asked George "WOW!"

"Let me see?" Ringo asked as he to looked down he swallowed hard

"Come on lads it's time for another episode of Beauty and the Beatles," John said with a smile "meet ya guys in five with our swimsuits on."

They rushed back to each of their bungalows to get changed Paul was the first one out followed by John, George and Ringo, as they got closer Paul noticed it was someone they knew.

"Destiny?" he asked with amazement

The bathing beauty took off her sunglasses to reveal that in fact it was Destiny "What's up?" she asked

_**Destiny's POV...**_

I couldn't help but to start to giggle when I saw Paul search for words that he could not find "You...um...look...um...hot...I...mean...did you do something with your hair?"

"Um...No," I replied still giggling "but I did get a new swimsuit."

"Yeah," he said with a goofy smile "I like it."

"So do I," John blurted out

Paul turned to him and glared at him "What I do," John answered

As I stood up I could feel there eyes following me "What?" I asked coolly

"Nothing!" they replied quickly

I knew I could use this to my advantage somehow "John could you come here?" I asked sweetly

"Sure what is it luv?" he asked stepping forward

"I just want a hug," I replied hold out my arms

John did not hesitate as he came over with his arms wide open, I wrapped my arms around him looked back at the others gave them a quick wink and gave him soft push but that's all it took to send him into the pool.

Paul and the other bursted into laughter as John resurfaced "What was that for?" he asked

"For fun," I replied with a smile

Pretty soon we were all in the pool splashing around and having fun bouncing a ball back and forth to eachother, our stomach got the best of us in the end so we went to change to go get something to eat. Then back to our rooms to relax for a bit and as we sat on the couch I asked Paul "Did I ever tell you that I think your cute?"

"No I don't think you have," he replied with a smile

"Well I do I've always felt that way from the very first time I saw you in the headmaster's office," I told him

"Really that's weird because when I first saw you I was thinking wow she's beautiful,"

I tapped him on the shoulder "Shut up you did not," I said

"Yes I did," he replied

"Well everything about you is cute," I said as I started to move closer

"Like what?" he asked

"Your cheeks their cute," I replied giving them each a kiss "your turn."

"I think your nose is beautiful," he said as gently kissed it "then we also have your lips their very lovely."

I wrapped my arms around him as we continued to point out and kiss the stuff about one another "Paul?" I whispered

"Yeah?" he whispered back

"You make me want to do things I've never done before," I explained "and if we did I feel like it would be alright but in away I scared."

"Trust me I'm scared to," he said stroking my cheek "I've never felt this way about anyone before you make me feel whole."

"I feel the same way," I said

We kissed a couple more times before I went to get ready to go my outfit was going to take me a little bit I wanted it to be perfect. I walked back downstairs all dressed and ready to go "I'm ready," I said

Paul turned around to see my outfit "You know I've been thinking maybe we don't have to go out we could have some fun right here," he said giving me an impish smile

I just shook my head "Come on luv let's go have fun."

The others were speechless when they saw me "You've really matured since the last time we went out," Ringo said

"Yeah I guess I have," I answered with a smile

We decide to go to a club called Cameo the lines were long but John had an idea we would skip them and go straight to the front and with a "little" tip it worked we were bright lights, a D.J. and lots of dancing, this was going to be a blast I could tell. The first song Paul and I danced to was (I Like It) by Enrique...

**One love, one love**

•

•

**Go go Dj go go go Dj go go go Dj club is on fire**

**Ya'll Know what time it is, we go set it off tonight, just go set the club on fire, just go**

**Enrique! Holla at them**

•

•

**Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong**

**But tonight is the night We can really let go**

**My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone**

**Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know**

**No I won't oh oh, oh oh**

**No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you**

**No I won't oh oh, oh oh**

**Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go**

•

•

I loved the beat it made me want to go all crazy...

**Baby I like it**

**The way you move on the floor**

**Baby I like it**

**Come on and give me some more**

**Oh yes I like it**

**Screaming like never before**

**Baby I like it**

**I, I, I like it.**

•

•

**Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever**

•

•

Our bodies were close when we danced it was starting to make me feel numb...

•

**Girl please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, oh**

**I'm trying keep my hands off**

**But you're begging me for more**

**Round round round**

**Give a low low low**

**Let the time time pass**

**'Cause we're never getting old**

**No I won't oh oh, oh oh**

**No one can do it better**

**Turn around I'll give you more**

**No I won't oh oh, oh oh**

**Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go**

•

•

**Baby I like it**

**The way you move on the floor**

**Baby I like it**

**Come on and give me some more**

**Oh yes I like it**

**Screaming like never before**

**Baby I like it**

**I, I, I like it...**

We took a quick break once the song was over got a couple of drinks and waited for the next good song to come on...

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have our very own Karaoke King and his lovely girlfriend here tonight to sing the Peas hit song," the D.J. announced "put you hands together for Tony Malone and Hope Evans.."

"Evans hey Des she has the same last name as you!" John shouted over the cheers...

I turned my attention to the stage to see a woman about my age walk out and we were close enough to see her perfect...

"And even looks like you," John pointed out

I looked at her more closely she really did look just like me it was weird, the only differance was that her hair was blonde.

_**Tony: I've had the time of my life**_

_**And I've never felt this way before**_

_**And I swear this is true**_

_**And I owe it all to you!**_

_**Hope: Oh, I have the time of my life**_

_**And I've never felt this way before**_

_**And I swear this is true**_

_**And I owe it all to you!**_

•

•

_**Tony: Dirty bit!**_

_**Dirty bit!**_

•

•

_**Tony: I came up in here to rock**_

_**Light a fire, make it hot**_

_**I don't wanna take no pictures**_

_**I just wanna take some shots!**_

_**So come on, let's go!**_

_**Let's lose control!**_

_**Let's do it all night!**_

_**Until we can do it no more!**_

•

•

_**Tony: Keep on rocking to the sound**_

_**Turn it up and watch it pound**_

_**We gon' rock it to the top,**_

_**Until the roof come burnin' down**_

_**Get hot in here**_

_**The temperature**_

_**Has got these ladies**_

_**Getting freakier**_

•

•

_**Hope: I got freaky, freaky, baby**_

_**I was chilling with my ladies**_

_**I didn't come to get boogie**_

_**I came here to get crazy!**_

_**I was born to get wild!**_

_**That's my style!**_

_**If you didn't know that,**_

_**Well, baby, now you know now**_

•

•

_**Both : Cause I'm**_

_**Havin'!**_

_**A good time!**_

_**With you!**_

_**I'm tellin' you!**_

•

•

_**Tony: I've had the time of my life**_

_**And I've never felt this way before**_

_**And I swear this is true**_

_**And I owe it all to you!**_

_**Hope: Oh, I have the time of my life**_

_**And I've never felt this way before**_

_**And I swear this is true**_

_**And I owe it all to you!...**_

When they finished the song I went to go find this girl...

"Hi," I said walking up to her

She turned around "Oh hello can I help you?" she asked

"You have the same last name as me or rather I have the same as you," I said

"And your point being?"

"I was wondering if you have any siblings?"

"Well I do have a little brother and I used to have a twin sister," she replied

I looked at her a second then asked "What do you mean used to?"

"She died at a young age back when my mother and I lived in Liverpool," she explained

"How did she die?" I asked

"Dunno my mother told me,"

"Oh I see well that's to bad," I said "my name is Destiny."

"Destiny?...That's a cool name my sister's name was Destiny."

My mind started to spin this was a little to weird for me she was from the Pool like me and her sister died when she was young. "What's your mum's name?" I found myself asking well saying in my head ("please don't be Katerine") over and over...

"Katherine," she replied then she looked at someone "oh I have to go see ya around."

I stood there in shock her mother's name was the same as my mother's who was supposedly dead, Paul came over "What's wrong?" he asked.. I told him everything we had in common.

"How could she not want me?" I asked

"Before you jumping to conclusions you have to find out for a fact this woman is in fact your mother," he explained

"She is Paul I just know and I going to prove it..." I said...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles just my OC...Thanks for the reviews...This is my longest chapter yet hope you like it...What will happen next check back soon to find out...I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter...**


	18. A Big Surprise!

**Rock and Roll Music **

**Chapter 18**

**A Big Surprise!**

"Why did she leave me?" I asked Paul as I went and sat down on the bed in our bungalow.

"I don't know," he said coming over and placing his his arm around my shoulders "but if that is her she must have been foolish."

"Why do you say that?" I asked turning to face him

"Because you are an incredible person," he replied as he gently removed the hair from my face to place it behind my ear.

"Thanks," I whispered

"It's the truth," he said with a smile

He was about to say something else but I stopped him with a kiss and as I pulled away I started to whisper..."There's no one here but you and me... all I've go to give to is these five words tonight... thank you for loving me." With that said I had to give in to the rush I was feeling inside, I wanted to feel good for the first time in a long time. I wanted to feel like the first time we kissed, I knew what I wanted my insides begged for it. It started out as just a kiss and now it had grown into something more something much more, I could not control myself any longer...

Warmth sweet warmth was all I felt as I lay there next to him listening to our breaths inhale exhale, "I love you," he whispered as he kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Love you to," I whispered back.

_**The next day...**_

"Happy Christmas!" was what I heard when I came downstairs to find all four of them waiting for me.

I smiled "Thanks Happy Christmas to you to."

"Come sit by us," Ringo said patting the seat next to him

"Okay but first here," I said handing them each a small wrapped box "sorry it's not more but hey I did not know I would be with you guys on Christmas."

They ripped open the boxes to reveal that each one had his own iPod Nano "Thanks," that all said at once.

"Now it's your turn luv," Paul said standing up "close your eyes."

I quickly did what I was told "Now," he said "open them."

When I did I could not believe my eyes Paul was hold this beautiful Pink (my favorite) acoustic guitar, "We all pitched in for it," Ringo said proudly.

"Really thanks you guys I love it!" I exclaimed as he handed it to me, I held it for a moment or two it felt so right in my grasp.

"Well jeez don't just sit holding the thing play it!" John yelled with a smile

"Okay but don't make fun of me," I told him

"Why would I make fun of you?" John asked with a smirk

"Because I know you," I teased

Don't worry we won't let him do that," Ringo told me with smile

"Fine here goes," I said as I started to pluck at the guitar strings until it became a familiar tune

"Hey I know that song it's from Aladdin right?" George asked

I just nodded as I continued to play...before I knew it they started to sing well accept John who in fact was filming it with his camera and snickering "He... he... this is great youtube video... he... he."

_**Paul, George and Ringo: I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_

_**You last let your heart decide?**_

•

•

"I used to love this movie when I was younger," George explained

_**Paul: I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**George: Over, sideways and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

•

•

_**The Boys: A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Paul: Or say we're only dreaming**_

•

•

I smiled this was fun and funny...

_**Destiny: A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**that now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

•

•

_**Paul: Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

•

•

_**Destiny: Unbelievable sights**_

_**Indescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

••

•

_**Destiny: A whole new world**_

_**The Boys: Don't you dare close your eyes**_

_**Destiny: A hundred thousand things to see**_

_**Paul: Hold your breath - it gets better**_

_**All together now: I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**Destiny: I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_**The Boys: A whole new world**_

_**Destiny: Every turn a surprise**_

_**The Boys: With new horizons to pursue**_

_**Destiny: Every moment gets better**_

_**All together now: I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you...**_

"Bravo encore!" John clapped "do you know anymore for our film?"

"Sure I do," I answered with smile and a wink "this one is just for you Lennon."

I started to sing as the other watched with smirks on their faces...

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True... as it... can... be**_

_**Barely... even friends**_

_**Then... somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

•

•

_**Just a little... change**_

_**Small... to say... the least**_

_**He's... a little... scared**_

_**I'm not sure... if he's prepared**_

_**Lennon... and The Beatles...**_

"So your saying I'm not prepared?" he asked

"Yep," I teased

We went out for breakfast that's when it all started, we just happened to sit across from the girl from the night before Hope. I watched her from behind my menu "What are you doing Darling?" Paul asked when he noticed what I was doing.

"That's the girl from the club last night," I whispered to him

He looked fast "Yeah your right but your going to in trouble if you keep on staring."

When I ordered my food I kept glancing over at her once in awhile "You know Paul's right you are going to get in trouble," said Ringo

"You want to get somewhere you have to take matters in your own hands," John said as he stood up "watch the master."

"Master?" we whispered as we watched him walk smoothly over to her table.

"Hello luv," he said giving her a charming smile

"Hi," she replied "I'm kinda waiting for someone."

"Well hows about I wait with you until that someone comes?" he asked sitting down

"He cheated," I spat when I saw him turn fast to give us a thumbs up

We watched him flirt up a storm with her until the person she was waiting for walked over, I could tell it was a woman. "Mom this is John Lennon," Hope said

"Charmed," she said as she sat down "Lennon where have I heard that name?"

"The Beatles Ma'am," John replied

"Beatles...? she asked with a slight head tilt "no wait I'm thinking lemon."

Hope rolled her eyes "Well anyway mother I was wondering if I could invite him to our Holiday dinner tonight since Tony went to his folk."

"Sure whatever my princess wants she gets," she replied patting her daughters hand

"Great!" John exclaimed "could I bring a couple of friends?"

"How many?" asked Hope

"Just four," John said with a shrug of the shoulders

"Fine," Hope replied with a smile "mother would you please excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure,"

Hope got up and walked over to the restroom leaving poor John there alone with her mother "I think I'll be going as well," he said. "It's a done deal tonight you can find out some answers," he said as he sat back down by us.

"Listen up Lennon I don't want you to sleep with my sister," I warned

"You mean like when you almost did?" he asked bluntly

I had just taking a sip of my juice when he said that but when those words came out so did my juice all over him, "Oops," he said covering his mouth.

"Shut up John it's not nice to tell lies like that!" Ringo scolded

"It's not a lie!" he snapped back

Paul turned to me "Tell us Des it's a lie right?"

"Go on Dessy tell them about our make-out session," John said to me with a nod

I could not believe he blurted that out after he promised never to say anything about that, I took a deep breath "It's true," as I said that I started to feel sick "but I did not mean for it to happen I had a lot to drink and it was a big mistake."

"Mistake you know you enjoyed it," John said with a big smirk

My cheeks were turning red I just knew it "Besides John you promised not say anything!" I cried as I got up and left the table, I could feel my eyes starting to burn as the tears started to form. I knew Paul was upset even through he did not say much I could tell, I went back to the room grabbed my suitcase and started to pack it.

I sat down at the bottom of the bed wiping my tears "John you jerk." I said a loud "he knew I was drunk."

"Where are you going?"

I looked up and saw Paul standing in the doorway, "I'm so sorry I did not tell you but I was afraid," I sobbed

"Well he said coming over to me "I am a little bit upset but let's just say it was before we officially hooked up."

"Huh?"

"Remember we got together on Valentine's Day and this happened on New Year's Right?"

I nodded "Yeah,"

"See there you go I forgive you but only if you always tell me truth promise," he said

"Promise," I mumbled as I wiped my eyes one more time, them trough my arms around him.

**Later...**

I was getting ready to go to this party and thinking what I was going to say to my mother and would she even want me there these are things that went through my head. "You look lovely luv," Paul said as I came down stairs with a long off white dress and a long red shoulder scarf.

"Thanks," I said with a smile "you look nice to."

"I figure we should wear our dress suits," he said

We met up with the others in the lobby as we waited for our ride to come John to me he was sorry about early and that he did not know what came over him.

"I forgive you," I said patting his hand

Just then a man walked up "You must be the ones I'm supposed to pick up," he said giving us a smile

"Well that depends," John said

"I was told to pick up The Beatles," he said

"That's us,"

The man's smile widened "Wonderful follow me," he said

We followed him to a parked Hummer "So how come you guys don't have a limo or something?" he asked

"Why would we have a limo?" Ringo asked

"Your famous right so you should have a limo," he said

"I'm sorry but did we catch your name?" I asked

"My name is Mr. Brown to you lot," he said "and the house we are going to is mine so you better not mess it up."

We all exchanged looks before Paul said "You have our word right John?"

I looked at John but he wasn't saying anything so I elbowed him "Ow!...Yes you have our word." he said glaring out me.

Mr. Brown pulled up in front of a beautiful two story beach front home "Well here we are," he said as he put the car in park,

"Nice house," John said getting out of the Hummer

"Thanks I designed it myself," he said "it has it's own private beach."

"Hi and welcome," Hope said coming over in this short elf dress with extra long stockings.

I rolled my eyes thinking (Boys) "Thank you for having us," I said

"Sure," she replied "come this way guys."

She walked out to the kitchen "Mother I want you to meet The Beatles," she said

"My daughter talks about you guys all the time," Katherine said with a smile that was until she saw me "and who are you?"

"Destiny Evans," I said "your other daughter."

Hope looked at me "Just because you look like me doesn't mean you are my sister!" she yelled "besides I told you she died!"

"So how come you never came back for me if you were alive?" I asked

Katherine was speechless "I was told you were dead do you know what that's like to grow up without a mother with a drunken father!" I snapped

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Mr. Brown barked as he entered the room

"Your father wanted you!" Katherine cried

I looked at her "Well what about what I wanted?"

"Mom are you saying you lied to me?" Hope asked

"I sorry I had to," she said

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter your home Destiny," she said pulling me into a hug "and for Christmas."

I was still unsure of what to think about this and as it turns out my mother had in fact ran around on my father and he kicked her out. One evening she returned to steal her children back but only made off with one and never returned for me. After dinner they had us sit in the living room well my mother and her husband went somewhere out for a romantic boat ride together, they said it was there tradition...

Hope stood up "You want me to sing a song for you?"

"Yessss...oh please do!" John said with excitement

"Okay," Hope replied as she turned on some music... She started to dance sexy along with it and I could tell they were really enjoying it so just I grabbed Paul by the hand just to remind him about me...

_**Ra pa pam pam, ra pa pam pam**_

_**Ra pa pam pam, ra pa pam pam**_

•

•

_**Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala**_

_**Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala**_

•

•

She walked over to John and sat on his lap sideways...

_**The only place you wanna be is**_

_**Underneath my Christmas tree**_

_**The only place you wanna be is**_

_**Underneath my Christmas tree**_

•

•

"I like this song," John whispered as she walked back

_**Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala**_

_**Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala**_

•

•

_**Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe**_

_**Yes, everybody knows**_

_**I will take off my clothes**_

_**Yes, if you want me to I will**_

•

•

_**You, oh ,oh, a Christmas**_

_**My Christmas tree is delicious**_

_**Oh ,oh, a Christmas**_

_**My Christmas tree is delicious**_

•

•

_**Light me up, put me on top, let's falalalala**_

•

_**Light me up, put me on top, let's falalalala**_

_**Let's go**_

•

•

_**Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe**_

_**Yes everybody knows**_

_**I will take off my clothes**_

_**Yes, if you want me to I will**_

•

•

_**You, oh ,oh, a Christmas**_

_**My Christmas tree is delicious**_

_**Oh ,oh, a Christmas**_

_**My Christmas tree is delicious**_

•

•

_**Here, here, here**_

_**The best time of the year**_

_**Take off my stocking's we're**_

_**I'm spreading Christmas cheer**_

_**Yes, if you want me to I will**_

•

•

_**You, oh ,oh, a Christmas**_

_**My Christmas tree is delicious**_

_**Oh, oh, a Christmas**_

_**My Christmas tree is delicious...**_

"So what do you think?" she asked "do you think I stand a chance?"

"I tell you what if you do that again I'll tell you," John said with a devilish grin

"You really like it?" she asked taking a step closer to John

"Yes I did," he said

"Pie?" Mr. Brown asked and in good timing to I really was not in the mood to watch what might have happened.

The pie was was perfect I had a new favorite chocolate cream it was really yummy. I went to the rest room and when I returned I saw Hope dancing with Paul, when the song finished Hope looked up and smiled.

I watched as she brought her lips close to his and touch, my heart sank I just saw my boyfriend lock lips with my sister.

"Des want to dance?" he asked when he saw me return

"No thank you," I replied as I walked over to George "want to dance?'

George looked confused "Um...sure...?" he replied taking my hand and we walked passed Paul

When the was over Paul came over to me "Can I talk to you?"

"What for?" I asked

"Please excuse us," he said with a smile as he pulled me out side "what's that all about?"

"Oh like you don't know!" I snapped pulling away from him

"No I don't," he said

"Don't give me that I saw you kiss her!"

"Kiss...?" he asked "oh that was because she was under mistletoe."

I looked at him "Well you didn't have to do it on the lips."

"I didn't I kissed he cheek," he tried to explain

"Whatever!" I snapped and walked back inside leaving him there.

The others could something was up with us so they decide to take matters in their own hands, "Mr. Brown do you mind if we could use that?" Ringo asked pointing to a karaoke system.

"Sure," he replied

Ringo looked through the song book until he found what he was looking for, I watch him whisper something to John and George and they just smiled and nodded. Paul and I sat on the couch on different ends when Ringo held up one of the microphones "We would like to sing a song for our two friends."

I rolled my eyes "Nice try Rings but it's not going to work,"

"Well we're going to try," he said back merrily

"Okay on three," John sang "one...two...threee!..."

_**Ringo: There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there s something about her**_

_**And you don t know why**_

_**But you re dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

•

•

I sat there arms and legs crossed listening to them thinking still not going to work...

_**Ringo and George: Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

_**It s possible she wants you, too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Not a single word**_

_**Ringo: Go on and kiss the girl**_

•

•

_**Ringo: Sing with me now**_

•

I jumped when John and George came up from behind me...

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**My, oh, my**_

_**Look at the boy too shy**_

_**He ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**Ain't it shame, too bad**_

_**You gonna miss the girl**_

•

•

And before I could protest they had me and Paul standing together...

_**Ringo and George: Now's your moment**_

_**John: Ya ya ya ya**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

_**John: Ya ya ya ya**_

John did some sort of kissing face as he shoved Paul closer...

_**Ringo and George: Boy, you better do it soon**_

_**John: Ya ya ya ya**_

I couldn't help but to giggle at how high John's pitch was...

_**Ringo and George: No time will be better**_

_**John: Ya ya ya ya **_

_**Ringo and George: She don t say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

•

•

_**All together: Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don t be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don t stop now**_

_**Don t try to hide it how**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Float along**_

_**Listen to the song**_

_**The song say kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

•

•

"Well," Paul sighed "let's not disappoint them." I smiled and nodded.

_**You ve got to kiss the girl**_

_**Why don t you kiss the girl**_

_**You gotta kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl ...**_

That's just what we did kiss and all was forgiven...

_**After the party...**_

"Would you guys like to go to Orlando with us?" Hope asked walking us to the door

"What would we be doing there?" I asked

My mother walked over "Going to Universal Studios,"

"I WANNA GO!" John said happily

"John don't you think we should practice for on concert on the 27th?" Paul asked

"No it;s fine we should go have FUN!" he said smiling

"So what your saying is all play and no work?" Paul asked

"YES!" John exclaimed

I looked at Paul with begging eyes "Fine let's do it," he sighed

"Thank you daddy," John said hugging him

"Great see you guys tomorrow," Hope said

I gave them each a hug and thanked them for having us over again, I could not believe I was going to spend the whole day with my mother and sister this was going to great...

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC nothing else...This was my longest chapter so far man they keep getting longer and longer enjoy...**

**U**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 19**

"Relax Macca we'll just practice some songs on our way there," John said trying to reassure Paul

"Well I guess we could but don't you think that would be a bit much in a car?" he asked

"No," I said "because we could always take the jet."

John came over to me put his arms around me and said "I like the way this one thinks."

So we had Mr. Brown, my mother and Hope meet us at the airport and when they asked why we told them it's faster. "You nice folks don't mind if we practiced do you?" Paul asked once everyone was seated inside the plane.

"Are you kidding it's like a private Beatles show!" Hope said nearly jumping out of her seat

"Now, now luv he's not that charming," John teased "at least not as much as I am."

When it was okay to move about the boys quickly set up their instruments...

"Ready on three...one...two... thee...!"

I watched the three strum their cords and Ringo tap his drums to the beat of a song called (I Want To Hold Your Hand) and another song called (I Should Have Known Better )...

_**I should have known better with a girl like you**_

_**That I would love everything that you do**_

_**And I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do.**_

•

•

_**Whoa, whoa, I never realized what a kiss could be**_

_**This could only happen to me;**_

_**Can't you see, can't you see?**_

_**That when I tell you that I love you, oh,**_

•

•

_**You're gonna say you love me too, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, oh,**_

_**And when I ask you to be mine,**_

_**You're gonna say you love me too.**_

•

•

_**So, I should have realized a lot of things before**_

_**If this is love you've gotta give me more**_

_**Give me more, hey hey hey, give me more**_

•

•

_**Whoa, whoa, I never realized what a kiss could be**_

_**This could only happen to me**_

_**Can't you see, can't you see?**_

_**That when I tell you that I love you, oh**_

•

•

_**You're gonna say you love me too, oh**_

_**And when I ask you to be mine,**_

_**You're gonna say you love me too,**_

•

•

_**You love me too**_

_**You love me too**_

_**You love me too...**_

"Ladies and gentleman please return to your seats the plane will be landing in ten minutes," the pilot said over the intercom.

"Yes ten before fun can start!" John said happily.

When we landed the airport staff showed us to our shuttle van and took us all the way to the park. There was a small line in which John could not stand still, it was funny he acted like a child waiting to go into a candy store.

"Calm down John," Ringo said patting him on the back

"Calm I am calm," he said with a crazy look in his eyes

For some reason my mother was not making eye contact with me even when I tried to talk to her "So, I said "this will be fun."

Yeah, she replied quick then rushed to the other side of her husband.

"Hi and welcome to Island's of Adventure may I interest you in our Meal Ticket or our Express Pass?" asked the ticket lady.

"Yeah sure give them both to us," Paul said giving the lady the credit card.

"Have a nice time enjoy," she said handing back his card after she ran it.

"Thank you," Paul said giving her a quick smile causing her to blush slightly.

As we entered the park I swear John started to go more crazier "LOOK!" he shouted making us jump.

"What?" asked George

John pointed to a sign that read (Seuss Landing) "Let's go there first."

"Yes just what the kiddies what to see a grown ass man riding the carousal," Ringo said playfully but it was to late John was already in line for it.

We laughed when it started up with him on it, all we heard was his childish laughter and "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The next ride he wanted to go was (The Cat in the Hat) in which Paul and I shared a seat with him "BLOODY HELL!" he shouted as Thing One or maybe it was Thing Two I'm not sure ran by laughing. At The Lost Continent we slpit up to go on the Dragon Challenge, the groups were John, Hope and George vs Paul, Ringo and myself. We got the blue one and damn that was fun all the twists, turns and loops, it was a good thing none of ate a big breakfast that morning or else. Jurassic Park was next we laughed at Ringo for getting shot in the face with water from a dinosaur, as the raft climbed higher and higher inside the building John got a bright idea...

"Hey lets all put on our best scared face and raise our hands," he said happily

"Sure,"

"Okay,"

Just as a giant T-Rex came into sight we through our hands up into the air and screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

For lunch we ate at the Three Broom Sticks where we ordered Shepherd's Pie and some chocolate trifle, it was all very tasty. After lunch we browsed the shops in Hogsmead then it was off to Toon Lagoon. "Hope you are prepared to get soaked," I heard a man tell his family in front of us as we waited in line for the Popeye and Bluto' Bilge-Rat Barges.

I turned to the others "I'm not really in the mood to be soaked,"

"Oh come now it's not that bad," Paul said

"Yeah easy for you to say your not wearing a white shirt are you?" I asked scarcasticly

Before he could answer John pushed in wiggling his eyebrows "I don't mind,"

"Sicko," I said pushing him away from me

"Excuse me but do you mind if we keep the sex talk to ourselves," we looked up and saw that the man in front of us had just said that.

"Sure we could but I thought America was a bloody free country?" John asked with smirk

"Well if you don't mind I have children here," he said

"As a matter of fact I do mi..." John started to say but Paul covered his mouth and said "you'll have to excuse me friend here he's not right in the head."

The man glare at us "Well okay but if I hear it again I'll..."

"YOU'LL BLOODY WHAT!" John scream as he got away from Paul

"Honey," his wife said taking her husband by the arm "be the the bigger man."

I could tell John was upsetting the man "Look sorry mister we'll keep him under control," I told him in a sweet tone.

"Thank you that's all I ask," he said and turned back around.

"John you have to learn to bite your tongue," whispered Ringo

"Why should I? I bet that bastard doesn't even know who we are," he spat back just loud enough so the man could hear.

It was just our luck that we had to get stuck on the same raft with the guy, his wife and their two children, I looked over at John before we boarded and I saw his lips spell out the "F" word. Hope volenteered to sit by John and I of course I wanted to be by Paul so that just left Ringo and George to sit next eachother. The ride started out nice and slow until a dip then we started to twist and turn, "CHRIST!" John yelled when he ended up going backwards.

I couldn't help to laugh at him screaming to the man "SIR... ME FEET'S WET...ME FEET'S WET!"

The guy shook his head " I don't care if your feeee..." but he was cut short for at the very moment he got sprayed in he face.

John pointed at him and bursted into laugher "He's gotten all wet!"

Everyone got soaked well except me I just got wet "Ha ha you guys are all wet," I teased when the ride was over.

"Not eh let's go on that one," George said pointing to a ride called Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls.

I just shrugged "Alright let's go."

When it was our turn they placed me in the front "He he this going to be fun," I said with a smile. As the went on I still had not gotten wet so I did a pretend yawn "Still not soaked," I teased.

"Laugh now but just you wait," I heard John say from the back

"Ahh scary," I said rolling my eyes as we came up to the 75ft drop, down it went and that's when I received the cold shock water spashed all over me.

"Ha ha ha!" I heard them all laughing I wanted to tell them to "shut up" but I didn't, (just let them have their fun) I thought.

I walked off the ride with my arms crossed for I was soaked and I did not feel like having everyone look at my shirt (remember it was white), so I ran into the closest gift shop to by a new t-shirt.

Our last island was (Marvel Super Hero Island). Dr. Dooms Free Fall was scary the way it blasts you into the air and drops you, the drop made me feel like I had a lump in my throat as I screamed. The last ride we went on was Incredible Hulk Coaster, when it shot out I screamed and closed my eyes.

"DESSY! OPEN YOU EYES!" John yelled beside me

"THE HELL I AM!" I yelled back

"BUT DESSY?"

"JOHN LEAVE HER ALONE!" Paul snapped

"YES SIR DADDY!" John shouted

I felt so stupid I could here Hope laughing along with them and all I could do was scream and have my eyes closed. I decided to open my eye ever so slightly "OH GOD!" I exclaimed and shut it back up. For dinner we ate at The Hard Rock Cafe' where we ordered two Fajitas (Beef), one Veggie. Burger, five Classic 6oz Burgers and as for John he wanted to order a burger named S.O.B for it being super spicy.

"Lot's of luck," Ringo said patting him on the back.

"I don't need it," John replied waving away the matter

"Any drinks?" asked the waitress

"Yeah an around of milkshakes for everyone!" John exclaimed with a smile as he through their credit card onto the table.

"What kind?" she asked

"Just give us half and half," replied Paul.

"Right away," she said with a smile and a wink.

"So," Mr. Brown said after not talking to us, he and my mother were distance all day long "what;s it like to be famous?".

"Well to be honest Sir sometimes it can be scary," Ringo said

"How so?" my mother asked

"For starters the fans are crazy," said George

"Why?" they both asked

"They chase us and I would hate to think of what would happen if they caught one of us," Paul explained

"Here are your shakes," the waitress said placing them onto the table "I'll be right back with your food."

After the waitress brought the food over Paul pulled out the video camera "Ladies and Gentlemen John is about to eat the S.O.B Burger," he anounced

"What's that for?" John asked

"It's for youtube," he teased "and now we watch as he picks up the burger, takes a bite and ohh it looks as though he's starting to swaet..."

Munch...Munch..."It's not that bad," he tried to say but it came out in a shaky voice

"Come on Johnny you can do it," Ringo and George cheered

I looked him poor guy sweat was pouring down his face "I can't," he breathed about half way through the damn burger.

"Here," I said handing him his milkshake "this should help to cool it down."

He gulped it down "That Son of bitch is hot!"

Paul turned off the camera "Well yeah John what did you think S.O.B stood for?"

"Well Paulie I did not think it was going feel like hell was in my mouth," he snapped

Paul just rolled his eyes and said"I think we should start heading back now,"

Our flight back was quite we were tired from the fun we had today, I was relived to be back in Miami so I could go to bed.

"You'll be fine tomorrow," I told Paul as we got ready for bed

"Yeah I know but what if they don't like us?" he asked

"Please you already know they love you guys," I said

He sighed "Look there's something I have tell you,"

"What?"

"John wants to bring your sister with us,"

I stood up and walked towards the door "I going to see his straight away that man promised."

"Wait!" Paul called after me

"No," I snapped

"Des please there's really no point to be going over there right now he's probably with her," he explained

"It's creepy she looks just like me that's why it bothers me," I told him

He looked at me "I see what you mean but your still prettier."

"Your just saying that," I said starting to smile

"No you are," he said "now let's go to bed."

"Until tomorrow then," I said walking back over to the bed.

We gave each other a quick kiss goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms...

Little did we know someone was planning something terrible but what it was or who it was is all unknown...

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC nothing else**_...


	20. Ticket To Ride

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 20**

**Ticket to Ride**

Hope and I were allowed to sit backstage to watch the show, in away I was happy not to be out there with all those screaming fans but on the other hand I really did not like being back there with my sister. Reason one she always had a smug look on her face, reason number two she acts like she's the queen bee or something. I sighed "What?" she asked

"Nothing," I replied quickly

"Your friend John has asked me to join you guys," she said with a smile

I forced a smile back "That's great in all but I thought you had a boyfriend?"

She looked towards the stage as the boys came out "Well, she said smiling and waving at them " this could go father I mean Tony just a club singer adn John is well you know."

I knew it she just wanted him for his money "You know John is my friend and I could tell him what you up to,"

"You wouldn't do that," she said glaring at me

"And why wouldn't I? "I asked folding my arms

"Because I will hurt you so bad," she replied

I was about to say something but the band started to play...

**I think I'm gonna be sad,**

**I think it's today, yeah.**

**The girl that's driving me mad**

**Is going away.**

•

•

**She's got a ticket to ri-hide,**

**She's got a ticket to ri-hi-hide,**

**She's got a ticket to ride,**

**But she don't care.**

•

•

**She said that living with me**

**Was bringing her down yeah.**

**She would never be free**

**When I was around...**

After the concert we went to the airport only to hit with a surprise when trying to check in for our flight "Sorry but there are no flights going into New York at this time," the man behind the counter said

"Why the hell not!" John snapped

"This is an outrage," Paul added

"Look I'm sorry there is nothing I can do," the man said "all flights going to New York are grounded due to a Snow Storm."

John was about to yell at the poor man when George suggested we call Brian "Hey great idea Georgie," Paul said patting him on the back

"Hello Brian we stuck in Miami," Paul said and I guess Brain was shouting for at that moment Paul pulled the phone away from his ear and mouthed " it's fine."

Paul talked for a good half hour before he came back over to us "Well," he sighed "he's sending us some bus."

"A bus oh how comfortable." I said in a sarcastic tone

"I agree with Des," Ringo sighed

"Yeah well so do I but what choice do we have," Paul shrugged "he won't listen to me I tried to tell him to let us wait until passes but you know how he can get."

So we waited and waited and guess what we waited some more until finally a big buss pulled up outside the airport. The doors opened up and walked in "Wow!" was all we could say. Hope pushed ahead of everyone with John "We found our room!" she said excitedly inside a privet stateroom.

"That's not fair!" Ringo shouted

"And why not?" she asked

"You guys get the queen bed and the rest of us our stuck in these twin bunks," he said

"It's only fair that no one gets that room," George said

Hope just shrugged and pulled John into the room and closed the door, I just shook my head "Look guys we don't need them we have each other."

"She's right lads let's go see what's on the telly," Paul said with a smile and nod

Later just outside of Florida the driver stopped at some truck stop so he could stretch legs a bit well we explored. "Let's get something to eat," I suggested

"Okay but only if your buying," joked Ringo

I just smiled and roll my eyes "Come on let's go,"

As we ate our food I complained "I really don't know why my sister had to come?"

The three of them looked at themselves "Dunno all I know is that Brian will be upset I mean look how he was with you," Paul said

"Shh..keep it down here they come," George whispered

I watch them walk over to us Hope holding onto John not letting him go "Hope your not talking about us," she said giving us a stuck up smile.

"NO!" we all said "why would we want to talk about you?" Ringo asked nervously

"Don't worry Rings I know you guys weren't talking about us eh?" John said patting him on the back.

They sat down and joined us for something to eat until the driver came in and told us it was time to leave, so on our way back to the bus we picked up some snacks and drinks at the convenience store. About an hour and half into our drive John decided to pull out his harmonica and then started to play it, I watched as the other three smiled and started to sing while Ringo tapped on the coffee table...

_**All together: **__ Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please,_

•

_**Paul: **__Love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

•

•

_**All together: **__Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, _

•

_**Paul: **__Love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

•

•

Paul took my hand and squeezed it...

_**Paul: **__Some one __to love__**,**_

_**All together: **__Somebody new__**.**_

_**Paul: **__Someone to love,_

_**All together: **__Someone like you._

•

•

_**All together: **__Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, _

•

_**Paul: **__Love me do._

_Whoa, love me do__**.**_

•

•

_**All together: **__ Love, love me do__**.**_

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, _

•

_**Paul: **__Love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Yeah, love me do._

_Whoa, oh, love me do._

_whoa ,oh love me do_

_why dont__cha love me do..._

We laughed at Ringo and George's charades they were so funny together I really loved them as much as anyone can love friends, Hope looked super bored the entire time I rolled my eyes when she kept yawning loud. "Johnny do you think you could get the driver to stop fast?" she asked rubbing his arm softly.

"Hope we really have to keep to our schedule," Paul said

"Excuse me but was I talking to you!" she snapped

Ringo and George looked over at Paul they knew he did not liked to be told off like that, "Look," I said calmly "you can't talk to him like that."

That's when John got all defensive "She's right you guys need to mind your own business!" Then he Hope got up marched over to the driver and demanded to stop at the place to shop. The driver did what he was told that's all he needed was an angry Beatle to deal with, so stop over was at some mall in Charleston South Carolina. John forced us to go inside to help Hope carry her bags and trust me she a lot of them, she got everything she wanted right down to at least ten Coach hand bags. After spending almost three freakin' hours carrying that(Bitches) bags we were finally back on the bus and moving on. The worst part was Hope knew it had upset us so she asked if she could sing one of her favorite songs but before we could protest she started to sing...

_**Hope: I drive these fuckers crazy,**_

_**I have do it on the daily,**_

_**They treat me really nicely,**_

_**They buy me all these ices.**_

_**Dolce & Gabbana,**_

_**Fendi and NaDonna**_

_**Karan, they be sharin'**_

_**All their money got me wearin' fly**_

_**Brother I ain't askin,**_

_**They say they love my ass 'n,**_

_**Seven Jeans, True Religion's,**_

_**I say no, but they keep givin'**_

_**So I keep on takin'**_

_**And no I ain't taken**_

_**We can keep on datin'**_

_**I keep on demonstrating.**_

•

•

I watched in horror as she danced what she called "sexy" but between you and me it looked kinda "slutty."

•

•

**Hope: ** **They say I'm really sexy,**

•

•

Then she did something that really pissed me off, she had the nerve to sit on my boyfriend's lap and kiss his cheek...I snapped "BITCH GET OFF OF HIM!" I shouted...

"Whatever," she said throwing her hands up in the air then continued to sing her stupid song...

•

**The boys they wanna sex me.**

**They always standing next to me,**

**Always dancing next to me,**

**Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.**

**Lookin' at my lump, lump.**

**You can look but you can't touch it,**

**If you touch it I'ma start some drama,**

**You don't want no drama,**

**No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama**

**So don't pull on my hand boy,**

**You ain't my man, boy,**

**I'm just tryn'a dance boy,**

**And move my hump...**

"Well we're off to bed lads see ya later," John called as he headed to the room but no one answered we we're all still sour towards them.

Paul was angry "Who the hell does that bird think she is?' he snapped

"I know how you feel mate," Ringo said

"Same here," added George

I just shook my head "Ya well at least your not related to that harpie."

"Maybe tomorrow will be better," sighed George

"Let's pray that it is," Paul said climbing into top bunk "that thing has her claws dug deep into him."

"Yay she does," I agreed climbing into my bunk under Paul "I mean it's hard to believe that we're related I'm so different."

"Hey Des do us a favor never change okay," George said before yawning and turning over to go to sleep.

"Promise," I said and then I to turned over and it did not take me long to fall asleep. My dreams were weird that night in the first one I alone calling for my friends but they were not there just thousands of screaming girls with bloody finger nails. My second dream had me running just like the I've had before only this time I happened to running from Hope, she was trying to hurt me and all I knew was I had to get away from her... I awoke with a start causing me to sit up fast slam my forehead into the bunk above me "Son of a Bitch!" I hissed as I rubbed it.

"What's the matter?" Paul whispered

Still rubbing my head I answered "Just slammed my head that's all."

"Are you okay?"

"Ya just go back to sleep." I said as I made my way to the restroom, I walked in turned on the light and got the surprise of a lifetime...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

The within five seconds Paul and the other two were by the door asking what was the matter, I opened the door to reveal that someone had chopped off my beautiful long brown hair to short just above the shoulder hair. "My hair," I cried

**A little later...**

"You know Des it really doesn't look that bad," Ringo said giving me a encouraging smile.

"Stop it!" I snapped "it looks awful."

"Come now your being to hard on yourself darling," Paul said rubbing my shoulder "as a matter of fact you could style your hair like ours."

"I know it was her I mean who else could it have been," Ringo said handing me cup of tea to help relax me.

I nodded "I know your right Rings,"

"She has no right to do that to you," George called from his bed

"Shhh...George keep your voice down we wouldn't want to wake little Miss. Pris," Paul said.

I ran my fingers through my hair as we returned to our beds to go back to sleep "That Bitch is going to pay," I said crawling under the covers.

"Don't worry Des we're going to handle this," Paul said giving me a kiss on the forehead before returning back to his bunk.

How could she do this to me I was her sister not just any sister but her twin no less, I sighed whatever Paul and the others were going to do they had better be careful this girl was a back stabber...

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC nothing else...Next chapter coming soon...Thanks for your reviews...What will happen in the next chapter who knows...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 21**

I woke up the next morning to hear an argument going on, I laid in bed listening.

"Look I did not touch my sister's hair!" Hope spat as Paul tried to talk to her "she's lying she most likely did herself."

"Why would she that?" he asked trying to stay calm

"Paul leave her alone," John said walking over and taking Hope into his arms to hold her near.

"All I want to know is why she cut Des's hair short," Paul said

"And I told you I did not do it!" she snapped

"You see Paulie Hope telling the truth," John said happily

"Yeah well how can you be sure?" Paul asked

"Because she's my little kitten," he replied

I felt bad Paul was losing this battle I got out of bed to rescue him and just in time too for he was about to say someting else that he would probably regret later on.

"It's not worth it," I said low enough for him to hear only, as I pulled him away my sister blocked me...

"Why making up lies that I cut your damn hair off?" she asked getting right up in my face

"Move," I said as I pushed past her

"You don't have to shove me," she cried "we're family remember that."

"What a bitch," I said quietly to Paul

"I don't get it your so sweet and she's so blahhh..." he replied

I looked around "Hey where's George and Rings?"

Paul started to smile "They're "pretending" to still be asleep so they don't have to deal with those two."

"Oh," I replied and when I thought about it, it was pretty funny.

"Let's just stay on end of the bus," Paul suggested

"Fine by me but poor Rings and George stuck over there with them," I said with smile

I was happy I left my guitar on this end of the bus otherwise I would have been bored but nope instead I practiced playing 21 Guns, it just felt right to be playing that song. When I had the cords all figured out I started to sing it...

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**_

_**When it's not worth dying for?**_

_**Does it take your breath away**_

_**And you feel yourself suffocating?**_

•

•

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

_**And you look for a place to hide?**_

_**Did someone break your heart inside?**_

_**You're in ruins...**_

I stopped Paul was smiling at me so I smiled back "That's all I know," I said shyly...

Ringo and George finally got their chance to make their escape when Hope went to take a shower and John was playing the PS3 in the bedroom. "Thank God I thought we would have to stay there until New York!" Ringo exclaimed as he went straight to the refrigerator to find something to eat. The channels were not working right so we were forced to play on-demand music, so we sang along to Bon Jovi's (Living on a Prayer)...It was kinda of funny Ringo was playing an air guitar and making funny faces...

_**We've got to hold on to what we've got**_

_**'Cause it doesn't make a difference**_

_**If we make it or not**_

_**We've got each other and that's a lot**_

_**For love - we'll give it a shot**_

•

•

_**Whoa...We're half way there**_

_**Ohhhh...Livin' on a prayer**_

_**Take my**_ _**hand and we'll make it - I swear**_

_**Ohhhh...Livin' on a prayer...**_

The next song was even more fun as we started to clap our hand and stomp our feet together...

_**We will we will rock you**_

_**We will we will rock you...**_

George started to sing,,,,,

_**We are the champions - my friends**_

_**And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -**_

_**We are the champions -**_

_**We are the champions**_

_**No time for losers**_

_**'Cause we are the champions - of the world...**_

When it was over we started to laugh when Hope stormed out "WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN!" causing us to jump.

"Look," Paul said "this is our tour and your just some extra baggage for us to haul around."

Hope looked enraged she raised her hand to slap him across the face but Ringo and said "You might want to think about that Missy."

"Oh really and why is that?" she snapped

"Because you would get in some deep shit for hitting a Beatle," George said also standing up

"So go I dare you," Paul said folding his arms across his chest but just rolled her eyes and walked away.

John came out "I want you guys to say your sorry to Hope,"

"What...? For What...?" Paul asked

"For making her feel bad," he said

"I don't care how much "pleasure" you get from this girl but I'm not saying I'm sorry to that."

"It's not about pleasure," John said in his defense

"What is then?" George asked

"Talent," he simply replied

"Yeah right," I heard Paul say down low

"You don't believe me then I'll have her sing for you," with that said he went to get her and bring her out...

"I forgive you guys," she said putting on a nice girl act "the song is called Beatle Girl... and it goes like this..."

_John: __** - Hi Hope!**_

_Hope: __** - Hi John!**_

_John: __** You wanna go for a ride?**_

_Hope: __**- Sure, Ken!**_

_John: __** Jump in!**_

•

•

_Hope:__** I'm a Beatle girl in the Beatle world**_

_**Life on tour, it's fantastic**_

_**You can hear their songs everywhere**_

_**This life is my creation**_

•

•

_**John: Come on, Hope, let's go party**_

•

_Hope:__** I'm a Beatle girl in the Beatle world**_

_**Life on tour, it's fantastic**_

_**You can hear their songs everywhere**_

_**This life is my creation**_

•

•

This so called talent was making me feel sick... it was horrible...

_Hope:__** I'm a blonde single girl in a rock star world**_

_**Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie**_

_John: __** You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain**_

_**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky**_

•

•

_Hope: __** You can touch, you can play**_

_**You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa**_

•

•

_Hope:__** I'm a Beatle girl in the Beatle world**_

_**Life on tour, it's fantastic**_

_**You can hear their songs everywhere**_

_**This life is my creation**_

•

•

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party, **_

_Hope:__** ha ha ha, yeah**_

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party, **_

_Hope: __** oooh, oooh**_

_John:__** Come on, Hope, let's go party,**_

_Hope: __** ha ha ha, yeah**_

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party,**_

_Hope: __** oooh, oooh**_

•

•

_**Hope: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**_

_**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**_

_**John: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again**_

_**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_

•

•

_As she sang the next part all she did was touch herself all over..._

_**Hope: You can touch, you can play**_

_**You can say I'm always yours**_

_**You can touch, you can play**_

_**You can say I'm always yours**_

•

•

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party, **_

_Hope:__** ha ha ha, yeah**_

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party, **_

_Hope: __** oooh, oooh**_

_John:__** Come on, Hope, let's go party,**_

_Hope: __** ha ha ha, yeah**_

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party,**_

_Hope: __** oooh, oooh**_

•

•

_Hope:__** I'm a Beatle girl in the Beatle world**_

_**Life on tour, it's fantastic**_

_**You can hear their songs everywhere**_

_**This life is my creation**_

•

_Hope:__** I'm a Beatle girl in the Beatle world**_

_**Life on tour, it's fantastic**_

_**You can hear their songs everywhere**_

_**This life is my creation**_

•

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party, **_

_Hope:__** ha ha ha, yeah**_

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party, **_

_Hope: __** oooh, oooh**_

_John:__** Come on, Hope, let's go party,**_

_Hope: __** ha ha ha, yeah**_

_John: __** Come on, Hope, let's go party,**_

_Hope: __** oooh, oooh**_

•

_**- Oh, I'm having so much fun!**_

_**- Well, Hope, we're just getting started!**_

_**- Oh, I love you John!**_

When the songs was over all of our mouths were open the song sucked but not the whole thing just when she sang "Well?' she asked

"It was alright," they lied "could use some more work."

**Back in New York...**

At last I was able to get off the damn bus and away from her, I mean all she did the rest of the trip was sing that freakin' song over and over. "Well we have a couple hours before we meet Brian let's go do something," Paul said stepping off the bus.

I looked up and started to giggle "What are you guys wearing?"

"Oh this," Ringo said pointing to a beard "this so the fans won't see us."

"Ah I get it," I said nodding "why don't we all go ice skating?"

"I like that idea," John said smiling

"Where's Hope?" I asked

"She's coming just bundling up with it being cold for her," he replied

When she was ready we made our way over to Bryant Park, I was amazed no one recognized them once we were on the ice. This was my second skating ever but I was not as bad as Hope she kept almost falling, it was funny when Ringo and George grabbed each of her arms and started to skate all around while she screamed. Paul skated up behind me "Come on let's go around," he said pulling me with him. Hope managed to get away from those two and I think she was jealous of Paul and me for what she did next was unforgivable but later on she would deny the whole thing...

"Look it's Paul McCartney!" she shouted

That's when it hit me this was a bad idea it seemed like everyone on the ice was a Beatle fan and was looking around, Paul whispered to me "Just follow my lead." I did as I was told as we slowly made our way to the nearest exit, I looked up and some how the others had made it off the ice already and were changing their skates fast just in case of a chase. Paul and I manged to get our skates off and our shoes back on when some shouted "THERE THEY ARE ALL OF THE BEATLES!"

Screams erupted from the ice as the girls made their way off the ice and all around us "Oh God," I said when I noticed everywhere was fan girls.

"EVERY BEATLE FOR HIMSELF!" Ringo shouted as we started to run

"Paul I scared," I said when we stopped at a cross path

"Yeah I know we just have to get back to the hotel," he said

"COME ON LADS THIS WAY!" John shouted holding onto Hope's hand tight

"SHIT!" I heard some one say when we were surrounded by girls from every angle

"Beatles...!" they screamed as they rushed forward

"Just hold on to my hand," Paul said before the mob of girls started to grab at them.

I held on for dear life as we tried to make our way through the crowd but somehow I was pushed away from him "Des!" I heard him shout. I tried to make my way back to him but someone shoved me causing me to trip and slammed my head on the concrete and blacked out...When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with a serve headache "Thank God your alright," Ringo said.

I looked at him poor guy had his clothes tore up as a matter of fact all of their clothes ripped "Where's Paul?" I asked sitting up fast causing my head to feel like it was splitting open "ow..."

"Don't you worry he's okay just getting a couple stitches that's all," Ringo explained

"What happened...?"

"He tried looking for you in the crowd when you were knocked down and those fans were so crazy," George explained

I felt bad if only I hadn't fallen Paul would not have needed some stitches...

Brian was upset about it all "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST CAME HERE!" he shouted and as he did I swear I saw a vein plusing on his forehead

"We just wanted to have a little fun," Ringo said

"FUN YOU WANTED TO FUN WELL THIS SHOW BIZ AND THAT'S HOW IT IS!"

"Sorry Brian," Paul said "we won't do it again."

I looked at him somehow I could tell he was lying but why did they like being chased. "Good," Brian said before turning to Hope "who's this?"

"This Hope and she's staying," John said flatly

"Lennon I swear to God," Brian started to say but John cut him off "Paul get's one and so do I."

Brian did not like this at all but John did not give up and won. So now we were stuck with Hope and I hated it.

"Hope why did you shout Paul's name earlier?" I asked

"I don't know what you are talking about," she just replied shrugging her shoulders and walking away.

"Paul I know she did it," I said

"Yeah I know too I heard her voice but there's noway to prove it," he said sighing.

That night I kissed Paul to make him feel better and he did the same for me and you know what it did feel good...

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC nothing else...I changed the lyrics to Barbie girl to Beatle Girl... What's going to happen next will Hope do more horrible things read and find out...**


	22. Holiday Island

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 22**

**Holiday Island  
**

**A/N **

**This chapter is a short one enjoy...  
**

Months had gone by since I came home with them and unfortunately my sister came, too. I had gotten myself a job and my own apartment in London, my sister on the hand was more or less a freeloader and John was her sucker. One day Brian informed the guys that they could all go on a holiday which was good news for them, they had worked nonstop since we first came back. The boys decided to go home and think about where they wanted to go and would meet up over coffee in a couple days to discuss it. I had invited Paul over for a nice dinner and when he told me I was happy.

"Wow a holiday where are you going to go?" I asked pouring our glasses of water

"Dunno but I think we should go to Italy or something," he replied

"Italy," I said with a smile "I can do Italy."

"Great!" he said happily and kissing me on my cheek "something smells good."

"Pasta," I replied serving us some.

**A Couple Days Later...**

I went with Paul to meet up with the others at the coffee shop "Hi guys," I said happily as we walked over to the table I noticed Ringo and George had a couple of girls with them.

"Lo' Des," Ringo said standing up to give me a hug "this is Maureen...Maureen this is me best friend Destiny."

"Hi nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand for her

"Hello Ringo has told me so much about you," she replied as she took my hand.

"Oh he has...has he well has he told you about the time in Blackpool," I joked

"Now Des let's not get into that," he replied with a smile.

I turned to George and his girlfriend "And you must be Pattie,"

"Yes it's nice to meet you," she replied shaking my hand.

"Where's John?" Paul asked sitting down next to Ringo

"Dunno we thought he was with you," George said giving us a shrug.

"Ello lads!" John said rushing in with Hope at his side "Our holiday will be spent at our new island."

We all looked at him "Island?" Paul asked "what island?"

"The island we just bought," Hope answered with what looked like a smirk

"John please tell me you did not do that," Paul said staring his friend in face "we all agreed that we would discuss this matter today remember."

"Well we decided to buy this instead," Hope said getting in between Paul and John

"Both or just you!" Paul snapped at her

"Look Paulie but our minds our made up," John said

"That's not fair we all had ideas why should we only have hers?" he asked

"He's right you didn't even hear ours," Ringo pipped up

"Well what did yous guys have planned?" John asked folding his arms across his chest and raising his eyebrows as Ringo and Paul spoke

"Paris,"

"Italy,"

"I see," John said rubbing his chin "they suck I win."

"Now are you guys going to be whinny bitches or are you going to come and have fun?" Hope asked placing a hand on her hip.

**That very weekend...**

We set off to go to "our" island on holiday Paul was still sour with John, I felt bad that this was all Hope's fault she had her long claws into John and she would let him go. "John can I talk to you for a second?" I asked walking over to him

"What's up Dessy?" he asked with a stupid grin on

I looked down at the ground and sighed before saying "I really don't think Hope is right for you."

When I looked back up John was stareing at me "Please she's perfect," he laughed "your just jealous!"

That was it he made me mad "Jealous!...Oh what?" I spat

"Well she does have more talent," he muttered

That hurt my feelings I could feel tears building up in my eyes "JERK!" I screamed as I slapped his cheek and stormed off but not before saying "I do have talent just not the kind you seek."

"What's wrong?" Paul asked seeing my storm out onto the deck of the boat that was taking us to the island.

"Nothing!" I snapped causing him to jump slightly making me feel bad "sorry," I said softly.

He walked over and put his arm around me and as we stood there the island came into view. "Look there it is," he said

When boat pulled up to the dock my mouth fell open for the house on this island was huge "Oh my God," I breathed. We had to take golf carts to it as it was on the other side of the island. I marveled over how beautiful the white sand beaches were crystal clear water and the palm trees made it look even more wonderful. The house on the inside was unbelievable I mean it really did take your breath away even though that doesn't mean we forgave John for this but let's just say we're not that upset over it. We each got our own rooms if we wanted them I choose one that faced the ocean and I unpacked my stuff quickly because I wanted to go explore the beach. Paul and I decided not to share a room even through we were still together as a couple and as many times as I slept with I never you "slept" with him even through I wanted to.

"Paul you want to go for a walk?" I asked going into his room I had changed from my jeans into a beach wrap

"Um sure," he said not looking up but when he did I could tell he liked it "let's go," he said softly as he took my hand.

George and Ringo we being amazed by the chef putting on a cooking show as Pattie and Maureen relaxed and sipped tea but Hope and John were most likely in their room. On the beach I felt the cool sand between my toes on every step we took. "Gosh it's really pretty here," I said stopping for a moment to take in the scene.

"Yeah beautiful," Paul sighed

I smiled as we started to walk again and we walked until we found a palm tree bent over the water "Come on let's watch the sunset," I said happily turning back to him

"Alright," he said as he helped me on to the tree before getting on himself.

We sat there watching the sun creep slowly down and sky becoming a mixture of colors like orange, yellow and with just a hint of pink. "Paul?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"What did you first think of me?"

He looked at me getting a big grin on his face "Well I felt really nervous that such a pretty girl was my tour guide."

"What about our first kiss?"

"Ah that was perfect," he said

"Really perfect huh?" I teased "then why did you wait until Valentines day to show me your love?"

"I was just scared," he replied as he run his fingers through my hair and yes it had grown back some it was just at my shoulders now.

"I'm happy we found each other," I said

"Me too,"

We sat there in silence for a couple minutes as I leaned into him I started to sing a song...

_Me:__** When I'm feeling blue**_

_**All I have to do**_

_**Is take a look at you**_

_**Then I'm not so blue**_

_**When you're close to me**_

_**I can feel you heart beat**_

_**I can hear you breathing**_

_**In my ear**_

_**Wouldn't you agree?**_

_**Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love**_

•

•

He smiled and started to sing along...

_Him__**: Any time you want to**_

_**You can turn me on to**_

_**Anything you want to**_

_**Any time at all**_

_**When I kiss your lips**_

_**Ooh, I start to shiver**_

_**Can't control the quivering inside**_

_**Wouldn't you agree?**_

_**Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love**_

•

_Both: __** Ooh**_

•

_Both:__** When I'm feeling blue**_

_**All I have to do**_

_**Is take a look at you**_

_**Then I'm not so blue**_

_**When I'm in your arms**_

_**Nothing seems to matter**_

_**My whole world can shatter**_

_**I don't care**_

_**Wouldn't you agree?**_

_**Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love**_

•

•

_Both: __** We got a groovy kind of love**_

_**We got a groovy kind of love**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**We got a groovy kind of love...**_

Our lips met as the sun finally set it was such a long passionate kiss nothing else seemed to matter...not Hope, John or anyone just the two of us...

**Disclaimer: I only my OC nothing else...I know you really don't like Hope and they need to rescue John from her but how give me some ideas if you want I would not mind... hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews I love them...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 23**

**?**

"Paul we have to save John from her," I said as we made our way back to the house

"I know but how their always together," he said giving a big sigh and looking down at the ground "besides he's not going to believe us."

He was right I could feel it to but no matter we just had to try John was our friend after all and what our friends for. "There you two are," Hope greeted us as we walked in "we were starting to worry about you."

"Worry why?" I asked rolling my eyes "I thought this was a "private" island?"

She glared at me and if looks could kill I would be dead "Well it is but you never know."

"Oh my God did you see the look she just gave me?" I asked Paul as we walked away.

"Aye I did," he replied "she looked like she wanted scratch out your eyes."

"I know what you two are trying to do with John and me!" she called "and you know what I won't let you!"

After dinner John suggested we all go out and play volleyball "Alright Hope George your on my team," he said skipping over to the net "Paulie you get Dessy and Rings."

Ringo turned back to Maureen and Pattie to ask "Are ladies sure you don't want to play?"

"Oh yeah nothing turns me on more then a man playing volleyball," Maureen called

Pattie turned to her "But Maureen you told me you hated it,"

"Shh he doesn't know that," she replied covering Patties mouth before calling to Ringo "knock 'em dead luv!"

I found it hard to hold back my giggles when I saw Ringo's face expression it was like (Oh yeah I'm the man). Half hour later we were up by two points their serve, Hope was up she had such hate in her eyes for losing when she served the ball. After losing the game Hope just lost it and stormed into the house now this was the chance Paul and I were waiting for "John may we talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," he said giving us a smile

I started off by asking "Why do you think she's so irresistible and all the damage that she caused isn't fixable?"

"Yeah," Paul said "and when it comes to us it's like you don't even care if we're alive or dead mate."

John looked at us like we were crazy "Your both mad," he spat "Hope's a charmer."

"Oh please she chopped all my hair off remember?" I said

"And what about the time when we were ice skating?" Paul asked "that sure as hell sounded like her voice."

"SHUT UP!" John shouted "you two don't know what the hell your talking about."

"John we care about you we are your friends for Christ's sake," Paul said

"Care," John laughed "if you two really cared you would stay the FUCK out of my buisness."

Those last words crushed me like a ton of bricks all we wanted to do was help him but all we did was seem to piss him off.

"John," I said taking hold of his hand but instead of liking it he quickly pulled away

"FUCK OFF!" he screamed slapping my across the face causing me to go back a few feet.

"HEY!" Paul shouted getting into his face

"Paul come on," I said quickly pulling him away

"If you ever slap her again you'll be sorry," he said

John looked at us he looked like he was in shock "Dessy I'm..." he started to say but he never got the chance to finish for Hope was already next to him.

"Come on Johnny we don't need them," she said softly pulling him away

The next day we woke up early so we could go for a hike around the island, us ladies packed our lunches and away we went. We walked for what seemed like forever until we found a waterfall with sparkling blue water. The men were the first ones in the water "Come on lass's the water is great!" each one shouted, I shrugged my shoulders and let my wrap fall revealing my swimsuit.

"Your crazy," Pattie said

"Why?" I asked

"Because they're like wild animals in there waiting to get you," Maureen teased

I looked at her and smiled "You know what your right," I said sitting down next to them and just to mock the boys we waved at them giggling.

"That's it lad's," Ringo said looking over at us "here's what we're going to do..."

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Pattie asked looking at them whispering

"Pay no attention luv," Maureen said placing her sunglasses on.

One moment the boys were splashing around the next they were behind us, I watched as Ringo and George scooped up their girlfriends and carry them to the water.

"George I swear to God if you...Ahhhh!" Pattie screamed as George jumped into the water with her

Maureen shouted as Ringo followed his Beatle brother did the very same to her, "Can you believe them," Paul said sitting down next to me.

I smiled "No I can't and if you do that to me I will get you back so bad."

He laughed "Oh really I liked to see you try."

"Trust I will," I said sticking out my tongue

"Alright that's it you've left me no choice," he said lifting me to my feet and picking me up.

"Paul you better not!" I protested

"Let me think about it...nah I'm doing," he said as we jumped in.

When we came up I dunked Paul back under "You ass!" I joked

John was watching us from where he and Hope were sitting and he looked misrable "THAT'S IT i CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he snapped as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked

"This boring," he said

"John sit," she demanded but he did not comply

"I'm not your fucking puppy!" he spat

This caught our attention and as we looked John picked her up then carried her over to the water.

"God damn it John if you drop me..." she cried

We watched all thinking the same thing (Come on John do it drop the bitch) and the best part was when he did. "Splash" she hit the water we all bursted into laughter and John started to laugh as well.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed climbing out of the water "I'M LEAVING!"

As she left John joined us in the water "Sorry for being such an arse," he said

"Awww!" Ringo shouted "group hugggggg!"

We all swam over to him and gave him a big hug "Let's play a game!" he said happily

"Okay but what?" Paul asked

"How about Marco Polo?" I suggested

So that's what we did John wanted to be "it" first we all had a blast just like old times, a quick lunch break then back to swimming and games until almoast sunset. When we arrived back at the house Hope was putting on fake tears "Oh Johnny I'm sorry," she cried.

Paul shook his head and the rest of us just rolled our eyes as we thought "liar", guess what John somehow forgave her which was beyond me because he looked like he had a lot of fun today without her. That night we all said our good nights I went to lay down in my room but I could not fall asleep I tossed and turned, for some reason I had this wanting feeling inside me. I sat up looked around the room and sighed but whatever I did the wanting feeling did not go away, so I decided to just gave into it.

I walked quietly over to the door and opened it just to reveal Paul standing on the other side "Oh," he said "did I wake you?"

Smiling I pulled him into a kiss and into my room...

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC nothing else... Thanks for the reviews...Hope you liked this chapter sorry for it being kinda short but oh well I guess...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 24**

_A/N_

_Short Chapter Alert!_

I woke up looked over at Paul who was also waking up "Morning," I whispered before kissing him gently on his lips, when John came bursting into my room "DESSY!...am I interrupting something?"

"NO!" we both shouted

John wiped invisible sweat from his forehead "Phew!...Anyway I have some really bad news."

"What is it?" Paul asked sitting up

"Well it's Hope," he stared to say rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"What about her?" I simply asked

John swallowed hard before answering "She took our boat and left us here."

"She did what!" I screamed

"What about our phones?" Paul asked calmly

John just shook his head and pulled out of his pocket what looked like it was cell phone but the key work is "looked".

"Christ John how could let her do it?" Paul asked clutching his forehead

"Hey this is not my fault," John shot back "how was I supposed to know she was a crazy bird."

"Well here's a clue for you Sherlock we your friends have been trying to tell you about her." I pointed out

"Whatever we are going to do we MUST stay calm," Paul said

**cocococo**

Out in the kitchen I decided to make breakfast for everyone as I did I kept glancing over at John who was sipping some team, Ringo and the others came out once they smelled the food being prepared.

"Ahhh..That smells yummy," he said walking over and sitting down at the table, he looked over at John "what's wrong with you?"

I looked over at John again and noticed he was shaking "Oh God no," I thought before speaking "nothing he just had a hard day's night."

"Oh ha ha use our song," Ringo said with a smile "now come on Johnny ole' boy what's wrong?"

John sat down his cup of tea "Well Rings you really want to know?"

George rolled his eyes and mumbled "You know he does,"

"Alright here goes," John started to say before shouting the rest "WE WERE ROBBED!"

The four of them exchanged looked "By who?" they asked but quickly regretted asking for they knew as soon as they asked who it was...

"THAT FUNCKIN' BIRD HOPE!" John paused "WHEN I GET HOLD OF HER SHE IS GOING TO BE SORRY!"

John's shouting was making me feel scared for when Paul touched my hand I was startled "Sorry you scared me," I whispered.

"We can fix this we just have to find our a phone," Paul said in a reassuring voice

"How Macca there are no phones on this island," John sighed

"NO PHONE!" Ringo declared "why would you but an island without a phone?"

John clenched his fist "Didn't think we needed it with our cell phones."

Paul and I looked at each other and smiled and said "Cell phone's that's it" at the same time.

So we all set off to find our cell phones that Hope must have hid or maybe stole who knows...

\

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the short chapter but anyway I do not own the Beatles just my own... what will happen to them? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 25**

"We're all gonna die!" John shouted raising his hands up into the air

"John we are not going to die," I said trying to reassure him "we've only been searching for about five minutes."

"I knew that," he said dusting off his sleeves like it was nothing.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath

"Any luck?" Paul asked walking over to John and myself

I just shook my head 'No' then it hit me I just so happened to leave my phone in the beach house the night before "Oh my gosh!" I shouted

"What?" Paul and John said at the same time

"I remember where I left my phone," I said happily

"Where," again they said at the same time

I rolled my eyes and said "The beach house I'm sure of it."

"Great let's go check it out," John said as he yanking me out the door and out to the beach house, once inside I walked over and picked up my phone praying it was not dead.

"Thank God," I said when it lit up

"Don't just sand there looking at it call someone," John demanded

"Here," I said handing the phone "you call your manager."

He quickly grabbed the phone away from me and began dialing Brian's number "'Ello Brian John here listen long story short we need a boat sent to our island...where is the island?...HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!...Wait if you check with the credit card comapny I'm sure they will know."

"Well?" I asked when he closed my phone and handed it back to me

"He's pissed but I'm sure he'll get over it," he said shrugging his shoulders

I just shook my head and said "Well lets go tell the others."

"Right," he replied

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

"Guys we're going home!" John said happily as we entered the house

"When!" everyone shouted

"As soon as a boat comes," I said

"Oh!, they sighed

"That could be days from now," Ringo said shaking his head

"Yeah but it could also be hours from now," Paul added

"Or longer," sighed George

"Hey don't think like that Brain will send for us asap," John said to reassure them.

"John I have a question," Ringo said raising his hand

"What is Rings?"

"What are you going to do about Hope?"

John face turned hard from the very mention of her name "That Pig will be punished for she did to us."

As it turned out Ringo was right about it taking days for someone to find us due to some trouble Brian was having getting information from the credit card people but it the end all was good and we were free now just to find Hope...

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer...I don't own the Beatles just my OC...Reviews are always welcomed and thanks for the reviews...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 26**

"LAND, SWEET LAND!" John happily yelled as we stepped off the boat that had brought us back to the mainland from our little island nightmere.

"John who did this to you?" asked a reporter

"No comment," he quickly said

"I think the public deserves to know," the reporter said

John glared at the reporter before opening his mouth to say "Screw the pub..." but Paul quickly covered it and smiled "I think what John is trying to say is that we really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"But...?"

"Good day," Paul said with a nod as we made our way to the limo. Once inside he turned to John "We have to be careful what we say to the press."

John looked at him with a bewildered look "What the **hell **are you talking about Macca?"

Paul rolled his eyes "Don't give me any of that I know you we're about to say _"Screw the public_","

John was about to protest when Ringo interrupted him "You were mate, I heard you."

"Yeah so what if I was," John said crossing his arms and glaring out the window at the dozens of flashing cameras.

"Because one little slip like that could cost us our careers," Paul argued

"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT THEY THINK!" John yelled "JUST DROP IT."

"Yes please do," I said finally speaking "I hate to see friends get mad at each other."

The limo ride was silent as each Beatle sat there lost in his own thoughts about what had happened and what should be done. "We have to find her," George said breaking the silence.

"I agree with you," I said "she does not have the right to walk free after what she did to us."

"Yeah but we don't know where she is," said Ringo

Paul looked over at us "True but when we do find her, we are going to..."

"Make her pay dearly," John said as an evil smile spread across his face.

**Later... **

Brian had forbidden us to leave the hotel room due to all the gathering reporters just outside but do think that stopped The Beatles? Answer nope... We searched the hotel shops for some sort of disguise to get out without being noticed. I had bought myself a long black wig and some really dark make up, as for the boys they bought nothing that matched or that would draw attention to themselves.

"Okay here is how it's going down," I explained "John you will be the first to leave followed by George and Ringo."

"That means Des and I are the last ones to leave," Paul said with a smile

I rolled my eyes and continued "Now we all have our cell phones, so if any of us see Hope we call the police."

"Okay we get it," John said giving a heavy sigh "can we just go?"

"Yeah," I replied with a smile "oh wait one more thing, try not to talk in your heavy accents."

"Yes mama," John called from the door "see ya lads later."

Paul and watched as so far our plan was working and then it was our turn, we walked right past the paparazzi without even a second glance from any of them. "That was easy," I whispered to him. He smiled and took me by the hand as we walked down the sidewalk "What do you want to do?" he asked

I looked around "Well it would be kinda fun to go see a movie, "Hi, can we have a ticket to go see what ever movie is playing in the next ten minutes," Paul said to the lady at the ticket booth.

"Sure," she said with a smile, Paul paid and she gave us our tickets. We refused to look down at the name, all we knew was it was in theater number four. With a medium popcorn and soda pop we made our way to theater four, found a seat in the back and sat down. I looked around the room and to my surprise I saw it was almost completely empty, I smiled and leaned back as we shared some of the popcorn. The movie previews ended and at last we were about to see what movie we in fact picked which turned out to be some animated movie called Despicable Me.

In the middle of the movie just as we started to cuddle his phone started to vibrate, I watched as he pulled it out look at the name and just turned off the phone completely. I smiled as we went back to enjoy the movie together. When the movie was finished Paul turned his phone back on, listened to a new message and then turned to me "So that was Johnny," he said.

"What did he want?" I asked

"He wants us to meet him and the others at a place called MESH,"

"Sounds fun," I said rolling my eyes.

"Really," he said with a small laugh "you don't sound to excited."

I shrugged "I guess because I was having fun with just you and now we have to join up with the others, wow such fun."

"Okay le's do it," he said pulling me down the sidewalk

"Do what?" I asked

"Have some more fun without the others."

"Really?"

"Sure," he said "you are my girl after all."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his one arm "Wouldn't have it any other way," I replied.

Meanwhile at MESH John was walking up to the bar and was about to order when a woman bumped into him "Watch where you're going," he said.

"Sorry," she replied in a voice he knew he heard before.

"Hope," he said grabbing her by her wrist

"Let me go!," she shouted

"Brain wants you arrested, " Ringo said coming up from behind and pulling out his cell phone.

"I didn't do anything," she cried

"Didn't do anything," John mocked "Ha, you left us abandoned on that island and that my friend is a crime."

Hope forced fake tears "I sooorrrryyy,"

Ringo just shook his head "Sorry is not going to cut it for you."

"You're going away for a very long time babe," John told her as the a police officer carted Hope away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Paul and I were having so much fun, you see we had came across a small carnival which meant a couple rides here and there. When it came time for us to head back to the hotel we were so full of energy.

"Hey you two," John's voice greeted us as when we walked in

"Hello John," we both said together smiling.

John did not return the smile "How come you turned off your phone?"

Paul looked at him with a weird face "You mean, our phone is off?"

John just nodded "Sorry we did not know," I said trying to hide my smile

"Well we found Hope," Ringo said happily

"And?" we both said

"She's been arrested," he answered

"You would have known that had your phones been on," John said trying to hide his smile "and you should have seen the look on her face when the police drove her away."

"That's good news," said Paul

"Yeah, now we just have to testify against her." I said.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles just my OC. Reviews are always welcomed. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 27**

I sat outside on a park bench waiting for Paul and the others to return after their meeting with Brian. "What's taking so long," I said with a sigh looking down at my watch. From my seat I watched couples walk by holding hands and children playing on the swings. "Man," I thought "Brian's head must be ready to explode by now, they have been in the meeting for almost two hours." Lost in my own train of thoughts when my phone started to buzz, I jumped and quickly answered it "Hello,"

"Wanna go out for lunch?" the person on the other line asked

"Brian, is that you?" I asked with confusion while thinking 'why is he calling me?'

"We just need to have a little chat, that's all," he replied "meet me at the Mez in twenty minutes."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

As I walked to the restaurant I could not figure out what Brian would want to talk about, taking a deep breath just outside the place I stepped in. "May I help you Miss?" asked the host.

"Yes, I am supposed to be meeting Mr. Epstein."

"Ah, right this way," he replied leading me to a table and handing me a menu "Mr. Epstein will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," I said settling in and scanning the menu but not before being joined by Brian.

"Ms. Evans," he said as he sat down

"What's up?" I asked

"It's simple really," he said coolly "I can't have you hanging around The Beatles anymore."

I was in a state of shock "What?...Why?"

"You sister caused a lot of troubles and I feel it would be best if you stayed away."

"I'm not my sister!," I snapped "besides Rings has been my friend since we were five and Paul's my boyfriend."

"Yes I realize this," the replied "that is why you have to break it off with them."

I could feel the anger boiling under my skin , I mean I knew them way before he ever did and now he was telling me I could no longer be around them. "Screw you!" I spat before standing up and walking out. I walked back to my flat thinking about Brian had said to to me and just as I was about to unlock my door someone grabbed me from behind...

Turning quick I saw Paul's smiling face "You arse!" I snapped feeling so upset as it was and to have him sneak up and scare me like that "you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry beautiful," he cooed

The sound of his voice seemed to make my anger melt away "Your forgiven," I replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come luv," he said pulling me away from the door

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Oh nowhere," he replied "I just feel like taking a walk with the most prettiest girl in London.

I smiled at such a sweet remark, he always knew what to say "But Mr. McCartney what about your crazy fans?"

"Well you see Ms," he said putting on a serious face and pulling out a pair of sunglasses "that is what these are for."

"Those," I giggled pointed to them "okay then but if someone sees you don't blame..." but he cut me off by placing his finger on my lips "you talk to much sometimes," he smirked.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

We walked and laughed for a couple of hours before I started to feel a little hungry, so for dinner we ate at Pearl and man was it fantastic. On our way back to my place I decided to tell him about what Brian had said.

"What?" he asked in total surprise "he can't do that."

I looked at him with worry in my eyes "But what if he tries to break us up?"

"He won't," he said grasping onto my hand " he wants us to be happy and besides I won't let him."

"Paul," I said lowering my head as we made our way back to my place "I don't want to get in the way of your career."

He stopped and lifted my face with his free hand "Listen Des I love you, I have since the day I first saw you at school." Then before I could say anything he pulled out a small box and opened it up revealing the most beautiful diamond ring I ever saw.

"Destiny Michelle Evans," he said getting down on one knee, all while I was completely speechless "will you marry me?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles just my OC and plot. I will be updating as soon as possible, within a couple days. Reasons I have not updated in a while is beacuse I started a new job and have been to tired. So with that said I will be updating this story very soon, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews :D they mean a lot to me. Please feel free to leave some more. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 28**

"Hurry up Lennon!" George and Ringo called from the door of their friends flat "we're going to be late."

"I'm coming," John shouted as he rushed towards them "Christ!"

Just as they were about to go out the door Paul pushed it open and walked over to the couch looking upset, George and Ringo exchanged looks while John advanced him.

"What's wrong Macca?" he asked

Not making any eye contact Paul drew a heavy sigh "She said no,"

"Ouch," George said

"What?...Ringo asked looking total surprised "do you know why?"

"Not really," Paul replied "but I think it had something Brian said to her earlier."

"Why would that matter?" asked George

"Well I guess he told her she should take a break from us for a bit," Paul explained "due to whatever damages Hope did."

"Come now Macca birds are only good for one thing any way," John said placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"But...?"

"Ta...ta...We're going out," John said pulling Paul to his feet and dragging him out the door "trust me it's for your own good."

"John, how is this for his own good?" Ringo asked as he followed close behind.

"Because he's been with this bird for to long and she hasn't even put out for him yet," John explained "isn't that right Macca?"

"You know that is none of your business," Paul said all defensively.

"That means no," John whispered to the other two as they continued to walk.

**xoxoxoxooxxoxooxox\**

"Ah Club 409, lads tonight we are free," John said happily before turning to see Paul bringing out his cell phone "what the hell are you doing?" he snapped grabbing the phone away from him.

"I feel a need to call her," Paul explained as he attempted to grab his phone back but failed instead as John removed the battery.

"Macca just leave her be and lets have some fun."

"John give me back the phone," he demanded "I really need to talk to her."

John just shook his head and rolled his eyes "Poor sweet Paulie," he said pinching Paul's cheek "everyone knows that the woman has to crawl back to the man."

"John I don't think that's how..." Ringo started to say but John just swooshed him off "now Rings let's just let him have some fun."

xoxoxoxoxox

Inside the club girls recognized them right away and were now gathered around them. "Hi my name is Molly," a girl with jet black hair told George as she touched his arm.

"Nice to meet ya," he said with a smile.

"This is my friend Krissy," Molly said pulling a girl with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes over.

"Ello Krissy," John said as he brought up her hand and kissed causing her to blush and giggle.

A couple beers later the Beatles were dancing and having a good time with all the pretty girls. John was busy with two girls and Paul saw his chance to escape even though he thought it was fun with the girls. As he walked towards the door when a tall blond haired woman stepped in front of him "Hi," she said giving him a sweet smile "I got a little place near by, wanna go?"

Paul found himself saying "Sure," when he knew he should have said 'no.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Destiny's POV... **

I was feeling extremely guilty from turning Paul down earlier when that's not what I really wanted, I wanted so much to be his bride but I am just making up excuses to my heart. "Maybe I should go tak to him," I told myself heading towards the door. On my way over to his flat I could hear a woman's loud laugh, I just shook my head as continued to walk and had just rounded the corner to see Paul hand and hand with some blond woman.

"Paul?"

He looked up and saw me standing there "Des," he said letting go of the woman's hand "it's not what you think."

I crossed my arms "Oh really then what is it?"

"It's...ah...I'm just walking her home," he explained.

"Hey Paulie we are almost to my place," the woman said in a slurred voice.

"I can't believe you!" I spat

"Dessy it's not," he said reaching for me

"Oh don't you Dessy me!" I hissed as I pulled away from him

"But?"

I took a deep breath and found myself saying the words I never thought I would say " We're through," then I turned and rushed off as I felt my eyes starting to burn from my tears.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles just my OC's. Update coming soon, hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any typos. Thanks for the reviews. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Rock and Roll Music**

**The Break Up**

Tears poured down my face as I walked away from Paul that night, It broke my heart to just leave him but he was with another woman. Anyway that was a month ago since then I have found myself a singing gig at some club, it sucks the men are such pigs all they want to do is try to touch me. "Hey luv howa bout a kiss?" one asked

"Only in your dreams," I think as I continue to sing and play my guitar.

One night I got a phone call from Ringo saying that he is having a party at his house this weekend and he wants me to go. "Is Paul going to be there?" I found myself asking right off the bat.

"Well yeah," he replied "he is me mate."

"We'll see then," I tell him

"Aw, come on Des we miss you," he tells me

I smile and sigh "Fine but only for Rings."

"Great this Saturday," he said "don't forget."

"I won't,"

"See ya then," he said right before hanging up.

Friday before work I went shopping to find a new outfit for the party, I can't decide on the jean pants or a jean skirt so I ended up buying both to go with a light blue shimmering shirt. When Saturday rolled around I ended up spending all afternoon getting ready and guess what I chose the jean pants to wear. I took a deep breath as I pulled up to Ringo's house, I parked my car, walked up to the front door and knocked. I was greated by Ringo's smiling face "Come in!" he said happily "guys look who finally decided to come visit!"

"DESSY!" John shouted and grabbed me into a bear hig

"Chocking not breathing," I joked

As soon as he let me go George grabs me into a hug "We've really missed you luv."

I smile and reply "I've really missed you, too."

"Even me?" a voice asked from the living room

I look over and see Paul standing there hands in his pockets and his head down afraid to make eye contact with me "Yes even you," I tell him and walk over and give him a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear

"Paul," I sigh "I am willing to forgive you but only as friends."

He nodded "Okay,"

I could tell he did not want to be just friends but how could I trust him? A part of me wanted so much to tell him I wanted him back but the other part was saying you don't need him. "Time to eat," Ringo said

Dinner was wonderful Rings had prepared a delightful baked salmon with a rice pilaf, "Wow that was the best thing I have ever eaten," I declared when I was finished.

"Thanks Des," Ringo smiled "that really means a lot to me."

"I mean it Rings," I said placing my hand onto his "it was wonderful."

After dinner we made our way into the living room where Ringo hooked up a Karaoke "It's going to be just like old times," he laughed "who wants to go first?"

"Meeeee!" sang John

"Oh no!" I declare

"Oh yes," John replied giving me a wink.

"This can not end well," I laugh

John skimmed the book until he found a song and by look of his smile he gave me I knew I was going to hate it. "This is for you Dessy," he said before pushing the play button. The music started and I instantly reconized it as Lady Gaga's Bad Romance "You are so dead Lennon!" I tease, when the song started we all broke out laughing because John was a good singer but he was no Gaga if you know what I mean.

Ringo ended up doing an Elvis song which he sang it so sweetly and George did a Bob Dylan song, when it was Paul's turn he wanted pass I guess he did not feel like it. "Your turn Des," Ringo said handing me the microphone.

I shook my head but my eyes never left Paul, he was making me feel bad just sitting there not having fun like the rest of us. "Here's the book," George said handing it over to me, I search it for a song and I found one.

I smile and closed the book "Okay I found one but it's a duet and I can't sing it alone."

"Hey Macca hasn't sang yet," John said winking again

"Yeah sing with her Paul," Ringo said

"What?" Paul asked looking up "I can't."

"Why?" I asked

"You want me to?"

I smiled and nodded "No one else but you."

"Okay but only for you," he said smiling for the first time tonight...

**(**_Paul)_** Turnaround...**

**(**Me)** Every now and then I get a **

**little bit lonely and you're never coming around **

(Paul) ** Turnaround...**

**(Me) Every now and then I get a **

**little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears **

**(Paul) Turnaround**

**(Me) Every now and then I get a **

**little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by **

**(Paul) Turnaround**

**Every now and then I get a **

**little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes **

•

**(Paul) Turnaround bright eyes**

**(Me) Every now and **

**then I fall apart**

•

**(Paul) Turnaround bright eyes**

•

**(Me) Every now and **

**then I fall apart**

**And I need you now tonight **

_**And I need you more than ever **_

_**And if you'll only hold me tight **_

_**We'll be holding on forever **_

_**And we'll only be making it right **_

_**Cause we'll never be wrong together **_

_**We can take it to the end of the line **_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time **_

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark **_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks **_

_**I really need you tonight...**_

•

I sang tears started to roll down my cheeks...

_**(Me) Forever's gonna start tonight **_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love **_

_**But now I'm only falling apart **_

_**There's nothing I can do **_

_**A total eclipse of the heart **_

•

_**(Me) Once upon a time there was light in my life **_

_**(Both) But now there's only love in the dark **_

_**Nothing I can say **_

_**A total eclipse of the heart...**_

•

He smiled and took me by the hand...

_**(Paul) Turnaround **_

_**( Me) Every now and then I know **_

_**there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you...**_

That's when I stopped sing and threw my arms around him "I'm sorry,"

Ringo smiled and John took a picture "Aw! Ain't That Sweet," he said snapping another picture.

"Paul can I talk to you alone," I said pulling him outside

"Go get her tiger," joked John as we walked out

Once we were outside I placed my lips onto his and I could feel that spark I felt the first night we kissed by that Christmas tree years before. "I can't live without you," I told him "I love you, too much."

"I feel the same way," he said kissing me on my forehead

"And Paul," I said placing my head onto his chest "I will marry you."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles just my plot...Sorry it has been so long been really busy with another story and work... I now work six days a week and one of those days is a 12 hour day, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter will be updating soon...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Rock and Roll Music**

**Chapter 30**

"So Macca who's going to be your best man?" John asked as he placed an arm around his mate.

"Well," Paul sighed "I really have not thought about that yet."

"What are you waiting for mate!" Ringo exclaimed "Your wedding is in three months and you have not even made up your mind."

Paul shrugged his shoulders "Guess not."

"You do want to marry this bird right?" asked John

"What?" Paul asked looking up at him "How could you ask something like that, I love her."

John just smiled "Just kidding Paulie."

"Well the way I figure it," Ringo said "you just need to pick a best man out two."

"Why only two?" George asked staring up from a newspaper he had been reading.

"It's simple really," he explained "Dessy's dad past away remember?"

"Yeah," George replied

"Which means that she has nobody to give her away," Ringo continued to explain "and she asked me to the honors."

John crossed his arms "Why you?"

"I think it's because they have been friends for so long," Paul explained

"Oh I get it," John nodded before going back to ask "so who are you going to pick?"

"Come on Lennon leave the poor lad alone," Ringo said putting a hand on Paul's shoulder "when he's ready to pick he'll let us know."

Paul smiled before checking his watch "I have to go," he said walking over to the front door

"Why was it something we said?" George asked

"No," he replied "it just I have to meet Des so we can decide on what type of cake."

XXX

Destiny let out a sigh when she looked down at her watch and saw that he was running late, "Okay," she said "I'll give five more minutes before..." but she cut off when he walked behind her.

"Glade you decided to join me," she joked

He smiled and replied "Just doing my job."

She smiled back "You're too cute."

"Come on luv," he said taking her arm into his "let's go pick us out a cake."

Inside they looked at different designs but the that caught her eye was not a fancy one but a plain white cake with large red roses going down one side, as for the inside they chose white cake with raspberry filling.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked squeezing onto his hand as they left the bakery.

"Well whatever we do let's not go meet up with the others," he replied

She laughed "Why not?"

"Because John and George... well mostly John keep bugging me about who is going to best man."

"I see," she replied before asking "well, who is it going to be any way."

"Don't you start, too."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Sorry,"

XXX

A couple weeks went by and every single day Paul was pestered by John until one day he got his answer "Both alright,"

"Both," John repeated "that's against the rules, it's just not fair."

Paul smiled and replied "My wedding, my rules."

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles, sorry it took so long for this chapter but I had server writers block on this story. Hope you like it and it's kinda short because it's a filler which means this story is coming to an end soon ;( Please review...:D **


	31. Chapter 31

_**Rock and Roll Music**_

_**Chapter 31**_

"What kind of music are you going to have?" Ringo asked over dinner that Destiny was having at her place.

Destiny smiled "Anything really," she replied

"Anything," John repeated

She nodded "Yes that's right anything accept one," she paused for a moment then continued "Cherry Bomb."

"Come on Dessy don't take the fun out of it," John said with a smile "after all that's the first song you and Paulie danced to."

"Yes I know but it's not a good wedding song."

"Don't want anyone to know that you'll 'have him grab him until he's sore'? he teased

She blushed "No not really."

Ringo put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Des I watch him."

She smiled and replied "Thanks Rings,"

"Dessert is ready," Paul said happily as he carried in a bread pudding

George sniffed the air "Smells good," he said

"Thanks," Destiny replied "I made it myself."

After dessert Destiny disappeared in her room for a bit well the four of them talked then the lights went dim and out walked Destiny wearing a mop top wig and black suit with tie.

Smiles formed on all their faces "Well lookie what do we have 'ear?" John asked

Paul laughed "Why Johnny I do believe we have one of those Beatle boys."

John slapped his hand across his mouth "You don't say," he said "I hope it's the sexy John Lennon."

"Shh, will you two birds keep it down we are trying to enjoy they show," Ringo joked

"Could not have said it better meself," George whispered to him

Destiny smiled "Ello!" she said happily "welcome to the show."

She walked over to her stereo placed her cd in and pushed play...The music started so she began strumming an invisible guitar and lip singing to it.

_**Just let me hear some of that rock and roll music,**_

_**Any old way you choose it.**_

_**It's got a back beat, you can't blues it,**_

_**Any old time you use it.**_

_**It's gotta be rock roll music,**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

_**•  
**_

_**I've got no kick against modern jazz,**_

_**Unless they try to play it too darn fast.**_

_**And lose the beauty of the melody,**_

_**Until they sound just like a symphony.**_

_**•  
**_

_**That's why I go for that rock and roll music,**_

_**Any old way you choose it.**_

_**It's got a back beat, you can't blues it,**_

_**Any old time you use it.**_

_**It's gotta be rock and roll music,**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

**_•_**  
__

_**I took my love on over 'cross the tracks,**_

_**So she can hear my man awail a sax.**_

_**I must admit they have a rockin' band,**_

_**Man, they were blowin' like a hurricane.**_

_**That's why I go for that rock and roll music,**_

_**Any old way you choose it.**_

_**It's got a back beat, you can't blues it,**_

_**Any old time you use it.**_

_**It's gotta be rock and roll music,**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

_**•  
**_

_**Way down South they had a jubilee,**_

_**Those Georgia folks they had a jamboree.**_

_**They're drinkin' home brew from a wooden cup,**_

_**The folks all dancin' got all shook up.**_

_**And started playin' that rock and roll music,**_

_**Any old time you use it.**_

_**•  
**_

_**It's got a back beat, you can't blues it,**_

_**Any old time you use it.**_

_**It's gotta be rock and roll music,**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

_**Don't care to hear 'em play a tango,**_

_**I'm in no mood to take a mambo.**_

_**It's way too early for a congo,**_

_**So keep rockin' that piano.**_

_**•  
**_

_**That's why I go for that rock and roll music,**_

_**Any old time you use it.**_

_**It's got a back beat, you can't blues it,**_

_**Any old time you use it.**_

_**It's gotta be rock and roll music,**_

_**If you wanna dance with me.**_

_**If you wanna dance with me**_

"ENCORE!" Ringo shouted standing up

"I LOVE YOU BEATLES!" John yelled

Shaking her head she replied "And I love you as well."

So the rest of the evening she entertained them with their own songs from Please Please Me to Yellow Submarine and it was the most fun they had in long time. When it was over she suggested that they do it again real soon.

"We should," George agreed "I had fun."

"Good night!" she said waving goodbye as they walked out "til next time."

"Well that went well," Paul said from behind her

She turned to him "I have to agree with you and plus it was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," he said with a smile

"It helped me not to worry about our wedding for a bit," she replied

"You have nothing to worry about," he said taking her by the hand "let's dance."

She smiled "To what?"

He thought about it for a second before answering "How about And I Love Her."

"I'd like that," she replied kissing him on the cheek...

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the Beatles just my plot. Hope you liked this chapter next one coming soon XD Let me know what you thought about this chapter please ;D **_

Disclaimer " I do not own The Beatles just my plot...Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you thought of it ;D Update coming


	32. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE ... Next chapter coming soon but I have a bad case of writers block, so I will update as soon as I can... Please hang in there...


	33. Chapter 33

A new chapter is coming soon, sorry I have been taking so long to update but I have writers block :(


End file.
